I Need You
by DemonWitch
Summary: Rin is taken to the Modern Era to save her life. 8 years later she doesn't remember her world or her lord. But as a dark figure haunts her dreams she begins to search for the answers to her memories. Little does she know those answers lie in other time.
1. A Dark Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, any of its characters, or whatever else. Yeah...and if I use any quotes...I don't own those either...

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to start this story out; everything I wrote just didn't seem to fit. So instead I opted for a short summary. This is a Rin/Sesshomaru fic, but I hate reading story that just jumps right in the middle, and doesn't give just a _little _bit of background so you at least know what the heck is going on!**

**Also their ages are: (For the demons', the ages are appearances; NOT actual) InuYasha: 17, Kagome: 17, Sango: 18, Miroku: 20, Shippo: 9, Rin: 9, Sesshomaru: 21, and Jaken is just freakin' old.**

After 2 years of fighting demons and searching for all the jewel fragments, the gang finally defeated Naraku and had successfully put the jewel back together.

InuYasha decided to use the jewel to make him human. (**I know Kagome didn't care rather InuYasha was human or not. But if InuYasha were to stay half-demon, there would always be the chance he could hurt Kagome if he ever lost hold of the Tetsusaiga. Also, his eyes stay golden.**)

Kikyo is dead…._again_. As in, in the ground…six feet under…gone… No long-well…you get the idea.

InuYasha asked Kagome to marry him and she accepts. Miroku also asked Sango to marry him; she agreed on the condition he would treat women with more respect.

2 months before the wedding Shippo met a family of Fox Demons and decided to live with them.

Kohoku died peacefully after the jewel was removed from his body.

The little orphan Rin is still by Sesshomaru's side, along with Jaken and Ah'Un.

InuYasha agreed to have the wedding done twice; once in the Feudal Era and once in the present so Kagome's friends and family could attend.

The story starts at the end of the wedding in the Feudal Era. As the celebrations ensue, Shippo notices a dark cloud covering the entire sky….

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: _A DARK CLOUD_

Shippo ran over to over to Kagome who was dancing with InuYasha. He tugged on her skirt and was greeted with a growl from InuYasha.

Shippo pouted, "Geez InuYasha, you're not a demon anymore. Why are _you_ growling?"

Kagome stepped between them before they could fight, "Not now" she pleaded with InuYasha. She turned to Shippo, "What do you need?"

Shippo pointed behind him to a dark cloud that was coming towards them fast. "It looks like it's gonna to rain Kagome."

Kagome frowned, "Damn."

Kaede walked over, "That does not look like any rain cloud I have ever seen. It moves too fast."

"Then what could it be?" Sango asked. By now she and Miroku had joined them. Unfortunately her question was soon answered.

Shippo tilted his head, "You hear that?"

InuYasha shook his head and glared in frustration at the young fox kit.

Since he was no longer a demon, his senses were that of a mortal and he was still adjusting to the fact, Shippo would hear and see things better then him.

Shippo stepped forward, scanning the area, "It sounds like screaming"

Everyone in the group tensed. After fighting for so long, it became natural. Soon the mortal eyes and ears could see and head what Shippo had, and it was frightening.

People were running towards them, screaming in fear. Kagome put a hand to her mouth in horror as she realized many of the people's bodies were half gone.

"My gods" Miroku breathed.

"We have to help them!" Kagome cried running forward, the others close behind.

"NO! Stop!"

The group halted and turned around to see who had cried out. It was the wolf demon Kouga.

InuYasha frowned and stepped in front of Kagome. "Why are _you_ here Wolf?" he snarled.

Kouga ran towards them, his eyes fearful, "You must not go towards the darkness."

"Why not?" Kagome questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand it, but…when the cloud passes over humans, they disintegrate into ashes."

Kagome and Sango gasped while the men frowned.

"Are you sure?" Miroku whispered.

Kouga pointed behind them, "Look."

They turned and Kagome dropped to her knees in shook; as the cloud past over the running villagers, they were no more.

Kouga grabbed InuYasha's arm, "You must get them out of here. All of you must leave."

InuYasha hailed Kagome to her feet. "Kagome! Snap out of it!" he snarled but she just stared blankly at the cloud.

"Come on!" Kouga yelled. "This way!"

The group quickly followed the wolf demon who led them to the well.

"Only InuYasha and Kagome are able to go through there!" Miroku yelled, trying to be heard over the wind.

Kouga snarled, "Got a better idea? Just try it!"

Miroku grabbed Sango in his arms and jumped in.

"What about Kaede?" InuYasha asked.

Kouga pushed him towards the well, "I'll find her and protect her myself."

InuYasha looked at Kouga with surprise. The wolf demon half shrugged and grinned, "Just because you married her doesn't mean I don't still love her. And I know she cares for that old woman. I'll find her."

InuYasha nodded to Kouga his thanks as he jumped in with Kagome in his arms. Kouga stopped Shippo, "You'll be fine here! The cloud doesn't hurt demons. You must help me find Kaede."

Shippo nodded slowly, "O-okay."

* * *

Miroku grabbed InuYasha's arm, "InuYasha, we're still in the well in our time. How does this work?"

"How should I know!" InuYasha snapped, "When ever I crossed over it just happened."

Sango looked at Kagome, "We need her. Kagome, snap out of it!"

InuYasha placed the girl on her feet. "Kagome, can you hear me? Kagome!"

Sango took hold of her shoulder with one hand and gave Kagome a smart slap on the check with the other.

Kagome jumped, her eyes now focused, "Where are we?" she whispered.

"In the well." Sango pointed up to the sky, "You have to get us out of here Kagome, or we'll die."

Kagome looked around, "But I don't know how, it's just always worked."

"Try using your spiritual powers" Miroku broke in.

Kagome bit her lip, "I'll try it. But I still can't control them very well."

Sango looked up, "Well you better try something fast. I can see the tip of the cloud."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. "_Momma_…._Souta_…_Grandpa_…._I need to see them again_._ I _have _to see them again_. _And InuYasha_…_I have to protect him this time_. _He was always protecting me, now it's my turn_. _I have to save us_. _All of us_."

Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt a power burst from her. It surrounded her and her friends, then suddenly it was gone and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile in a meadow not too far from the well, Rin ran in circles giggling and frustrating her playmate/watcher.

Jaken growled at the young girl, "Stop this foolishness at once girl and give me back my staff!"

Rin stopped and smiled, "But Master Jaken, Rin is having so much fu.." the words died on her lips and the smiled faded from her face.

Jaken ran up to her worried, "What's the matter child? Are you ill?"

"Master Jaken" she whispered and pointed to the trees.

Jaken turned and gasped in horror. A villager had come out of the forest, missing an arm and part of his face.

"What! What happened to him!"

Rin fell back a step as the villager dropped at her feet, "Run!" the man choked out, "Run from the cloud! It brings death!"

Rin looked to the sky, her eyes fearful.

"There! I see it!" Jaken cried. "Come Rin, we must find shelter!" Jaken took off running but stopped when he saw Rin had not followed.

She was glued to the spot.

Jaken came back and tugged on her dress, "Run you foolish child. We must go!"

Rin did not respond. "_I cannot not move. Why can_'_t I move_!"

The cloud drew closer. Jaken grabbed his staff and hit the young girl over the head. "OW!" she cried.

"Finally you have come to your senses! We must go!"

Rin rubbed her head as she ran after the little imp. They ran through the forest and the tree branches slapping at Rin's arms.

Soon she tired.

"Master Jaken, the cloud still comes, and I cannot keep going!" she dropped to her knees breathing heavily.

"Stupid girl! Get up! Do you want to die?"

Rin shook her head, gasping for breath, "I can't go...another step."

The trees shook as the winds picked up. Rin looked over her shoulder and saw the cloud looming over her.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

**

* * *

A/N: I'd really like to hear what you think. This is my first fanficion...so don't yell at me too much :D Also, if I spelled any of the names wrong please tell me.**

Please Review!


	2. Protect Her

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to Arya du Jedi, Sugardandy and Aya-heart-tooya for your reviews **

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: _PROTECT HER_

Kagome woke to a soft voice calling her name. Opening her eyes she saw her mother leaning over her, worry lining her face.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief, "I'm glad to hear your voice Kagome. You had us all worried."

Kagome sat up; the cool cloth that had been lying on her forehead fell to her lap. "What…what happened?"

"We were in the well" Sango appeared at the door, "And you somehow got us here. You saved us."

Kagome frowned, "The well?"

Flashes of running and people screaming flew through her mind.

Tears swelled up in her eyes, "What _was_ that?"

Sango shook her head and sat down next to her friend, "We don't know. None of us have ever heard of anything like it before." Sango smiled briefly, "Sorry about slapping you. You were so out of it and we were really in a time crunch."

Kagome smiled and touched her check, "Don't worry about it. It was so strange. I could hear everyone, and I tried to move, but…I was just frozen in place. I was terrified."

Mrs. Higurashi took the cloth from Kagome, "I'll be down stairs if you need me dear."

Sango gave her a smile as they passed each other and sat next to Kagome on the bed.

The two girls leaned against each other and sighed. "What can we do?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't think we _can_ do anything. It looks like this is one enemy we _can_'_t _fight." Suddenly Kagome sat up and looked at Sango with wide eyes, "What about Kaede?"

* * *

Jaken slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "Am I still living? Have I by some miracle survived that horrible cloud?" 

He jumped to his feet and gasped, "But where is the girl! What had happened to the child!"

He started running around in circles in a panic. "Lord Sesshomaru will surely kill me if I have lost her or…"

He slid to a stop, his eyes bugged out,

"Or worse let her die! Ahhh!" He started running again, babbling nonsense.

It was a voice soft and cold that brought him to a stop again, "Jaken. She is with me. Stop acting like a fool."

Jaken looked up to see his lord and master, the great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru holding a young girl in his only arm.

Jaken ran over, "My lord! Is she alright! What ails her?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the child in his arm; her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. She'd been that way since the dark cloud had past over them.

Hearing Rin's scream, Sesshomaru rushed to her and covered her body with his. He'd seen the villagers and knew what would happen if the darkness touched her skin. She survived but her body was covered with burns and she had yet to wake.

Sesshomaru walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning his back against its trunk. Carefully cradling Rin in his one arm, Sesshomaru pondered on what to do for her. "_I am certain the human girl InuYasha is companions with has gone back to her world_. _To be safe_. _I must find someone who can care for Rin_."

His golden eyes snapped up to Jaken who jumped, "Yes my lord?" he squeaked.

"Take Ah'Un and find the old woman InuYasha is companions with, the younger sister of the dead priestess. See if she is still alive. Tell her I wish to see her. Return quickly."

Jaken bowed trembling, "Yes my lord."

He turned to the two headed dragon that had appeared with Sesshomaru earlier and climbed on his back. Quickly they took off and flew out of sight.

Sesshomaru looked down at the child in his arm and frowned, "_What is it about this child_, _that I find myself needing her_? _I_, _Sesshomaru, have never needed_._ And yet this simple child has a hold on me_. _Why do I need her?_"

* * *

InuYasha shook his head firmly, "No. There is _no_ way I'm letting you go back there. How do you know that…that _thing_ wouldn't still be there?" 

Kagome took a breath before glaring at her husband. "InuYasha, I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you. I have to go back and make sure Kaede is alright."  
InuYasha groaned in frustration, "I told you! Kouga's gonna protect her!"

"He can't be with her all the time!" Kagome snapped. "And Shippo! I just left him."

"He can't come here Kagome! He's got a tail for crying out loud!"

"I never said I was gonna bring _him_ back you moron!" Kagome shouted. "Just Kaede. I wanted to say goodbye! And since when do you trust Kouga to do anything!"

InuYasha opened his mouth then clamped it shut.

He sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt Kagome." he said softly "We almost couldn't get through last time, and I don't want to lose you."

Kagome who was gearing up for battle froze; tears sprang into her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, "Oh InuYasha."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I know we cut it close last time. But I'm sure I can do it this time. I _have_ to go back. Please understand."

InuYasha was silent before he finally sighed in defeat,  
"Fine. But I'm going with you."

Kagome smiled. "I was hoping you would."

* * *

Kaede stirred the fire in her hut, many thoughts racing through her mind. Soon after InuYasha and the others left, Shippo and a young wolf demon came to her and told her they had made a promise to protect her. Taking her into his arms the wolf demon took off towards the mountain and away from the cloud. Shippo stayed behind, trying to save any others that he could. They watched from afar as the cloud drew closer. Then suddenly it vanished. The wolf demon, who told her his name was Kouga, took her back to the village. He soon left saying he would find out what the cloud was. 

Villagers started returning, but Shippo was not among them. Kaede waited for him many hours, but he did not return.

The old woman sighed and poked at the fire again; the cloud and Shippo's disappearance were not the only strange things that had occurred that day. As the sun left the sky a two-headed dragon appeared with a small green imp on its back. The green imp introduced itself as Jaken, servant of the Great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru. He then requested the old priestess Kaede. Kaede stepped forward and Jaken informed her that his Lord was coming to see her. Immediately he hopped back on the dragon's back and flew off into the sky.

Now she waited. Wondering what the Great Dog Demon wanted with her.

Her question was not left long unanswered.

She heard the door mat fall and his shadow cast long across the hut wall. Without looking up from the fire, Kaede addressed him, "Why do ye seek me Great Dog Demon? What can an old priestess be of use to ye?"

Sesshomaru walked forward and placed Rin on the floor next to the fire.

"Oh gods" Kaede murmured.

"Can you help her?" his cold voice asked.

Kaede looked over Rin's burns and shook her head, "I know not. I will try. But I know not what I can do to save her."

Sesshomaru growled slightly in frustration. "Where is InuYasha's mate? The human girl?"

Kaede looked up in surprise, "Why, she has gone to her world. To escape the dark cloud."

No sooner had she said this then they heard Kagome's voice outside.

"Where is the Lady Kaede? Is she alright? I must find her!" Kagome burst into the hut, "Oh Kaede! You're alright!" Kagome threw her arms around the old woman.

Kaede chuckled, "Why yes child, I be fine. That wolf demon...Kouga…took me to a safe way."

Kagome made a mental note to thank the demon if she ever saw him again.

Kaede frowned slightly, "Why ye be back here? I thought thou hast gone to your world to safely."

Kagome nodded, "We did. But we came back for you."

"For me dear child?"

"Yes. We want you to come with us!"

"Who is this 'we' you speak of?"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes watching her. "Why-why is _he_ here!" she sputtered.

Kaede indicated to the other side of the fire. "He has brought the young child. But I know not how to help her."

Kagome knelt beside Rin, all the while Sesshomaru's eyes following her every move. "How did she survive?"

She turned to Sesshomaru, "I covered her with my body" he said shortly, as if annoyed he had to explain his actions to her. "But it did not spare her completely."

InuYasha entered the hut and glared when he saw Sesshomaru. "Why are _you_ here?" he snarled.

"Rin's hurt" Kagome explained softly.

"Lady Kaede?" a man called from outside, "There is someone here who wishes to speak with you."

InuYasha opened the door mat and a fox demon came in. Kagome recognized her as Nestra, Shippo's newly adopted mother.

She nodded to Kagome, "I'm glad to see you are unharmed Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. Where is Shippo? Is he alright?"

Nestra nodded slowly, "He...will recover. During the storm the cloud did not harm him. He was taking some villagers to a nearby cave. They survived, but Shippo was tossed in the wind."

Kagome gasped softly but Nestra shook her head, "He's fine. A little battered and bruised but he will be fine."

Kagome sighed in relief, "Oh good. I was hoping to see him before we left. To say goodbye."

Nestra smiled, "Yes. I'm sure he would be very happy for you to come."

A small meow at Kagome's feet made her look down, "Oh Kirara! Sango was so worried about you!" She reached down and picked the tiny demon up.

"We can't take her!"

Kagome glared at InuYasha, "You would have me leave her here? Alone?"

She held Kirara in front of InuYasha's face, "I thought you liked her!"

InuYasha groaned and rolled his eyes, "Oh alright!"

A villager suddenly appeared at the hut door, "The cloud! It comes again!"

Kagome paled and InuYasha looked out the door, "He's right. I can see it coming this way."

Nestra looked grim, "I will save who I can. You must return to your world Kagome. And not return. This is no longer a safe time for humans."

She placed a paw on Kagome's shoulder, "Shippo will understand. He's rather have you in another world alive, then in his world dead. Even without a goodbye." With that she swiftly left.

Kagome helped Kaede to her feet, "You must go now. InuYasha take her to the well. I'll grab some of her things then join you there."

InuYasha looked like he wanted to protest but said nothing. After he left with Kaede, Kagome knelt beside Rin again, "I can help her Sesshomaru. But I must take her to my time."

Sesshomaru's teeth barred slightly, "You will return her?"

The door mat flapped wildly in the wind making Kagome shuttered. She ran to the door and squinting into the darkness; she could see the black cloud looming closer.

Kagome spun back around, "You really want Rin to grow up here Sesshomaru? She could die if I bring her back!"

"I protected her before. I will do it again."

Kagome shook her head, "You got lucky. I can't help next time. And what if you're not anywhere near here next time? Do you really think Jaken can protect her?"

"There are caves. Like the villagers she could hide."

"Hide out in a cave her whole life? That's not a life Sesshomaru. Stop being so selfish! She could die!"

"Alright!" Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes glowing red. "Take her."

Sesshomaru took Rin into his arm and he and Kagome quickly ran to the well. InuYasha frowned at the sight of his brother, "Don't tell me he's coming too!"

Kagome shook her head, "No. But Rin is. InuYasha take her. We have to go now." InuYasha took the small girl from Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome was surprised to see a flash a pain in the older brother's golden eyes. InuYasha then took Kaede's hand and jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm, "Take care of her" he said softly.

Kagome nodded, "I will. I promise."

With that she jumped into the well.


	3. A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: _A NEW HOME_

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes. Her burns weren't too bad."

Rin groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome, she's awake" InuYasha stood from his chair next to the bed.

Kagome and Sango quickly walked over to the small girl, "Rin?" Kagome said softly, "How do you feel?"

Rin reached up and touched her bandaged head, "Where am I?" she whispered.

Miroku touched Kagome's shoulder, "I'll get the doctor."

Kagome nodded then answered Rin's question. "We brought you back with us, to my time. The Modern Era."

Rin stared at them, her eyes wide, "Why?"

"You were hurt. And bringing you here was the only way we could help you."

Rin nodded slowly, "I think I understand."

She looked over at InuYasha and was surprised to see him in his human form, but with his golden eyes, "Why are you like that?"

Kagome smiled and quickly explained everything from the wedding up till Rin had awakened.

Rin nodded, "But where are your other companions? The cat and fox demons?"

Sango stepped forward to explain, "You see Rin. In Kagome's time, there are no demons, or magic spells. Not real ones anyway. So Shippo had to stay behind and Kirara is back at our house."

Kagome took Rin's hand, "Now listen very carefully. No one can know about the well. It's a secret, and must stay that way. You must not tell _anyone_ where you came from. You understand?"

Rin nodded as the doctor and Miroku came in. "Ah, she's awake. That's good." Doctor Yvonne smiled as she checked Rin over. "How are you feeling?"

Rin trembled slightly, "Fine" she whispered.

Everything was beginning to over-whelm her. She remembered the dark cloud looming over-head; then suddenly Lord Sesshomaru appeared. "_I must have lost consciousness_."

Doctor Yvonne stepped back, "Well everything looks good. I'd like her to stay here one more night, than you can take her home."

"Home?" Rin questioned hopefully.

Doctor Yvonne smiled, "Yes. With your parents."

Rin's mind raced, "_My parents_? _But_…_how_…_I don_'_t understand_."

The doctor shook Kagome and InuYasha's hands, "Thanks" InuYasha said gruffly while Kagome smiled, "Yes. Thanks so much."

"Your little girl is one lucky lady." Doctor Yvonne said.

"She has no idea" Miroku murmured to Sango who then smiled.

The doctor turned back to Rin, "And no more playing with matches for you young lady" she said with a stern voice but her eyes sparkled.

Her pager started beeping and she excused herself.

Rin looked at the adults in confusion, "What's going? What was she talking about? And what are matches?"

Sango quietly shut the door and Kagome sat on Rin's bed. "Like I told you before, we can't tell anyone about the well. We told them you were playing and got burned in a small fire at home."

"And my 'parents'?" Rin demanded.

Kagome sighed, "That's us. InuYasha and myself. They would not have treated you without your parent's permission. Right now a lawyer friend of my Grandfather's is drawing up papers, proof if we need it."

Rin sighed and settled back into her bed. "How long are you planning on me staying here?"

Kagome exchanged glances with InuYasha, their thoughts the same. "_If we tell her she_'_s not going back_._ She_'_ll freak_…"

Kagome smiled and squeezed Rin's hand, "Just as long as it's needed."

Rin watched her a moment before nodding. She seemed content with the answer. Unfortunately she didn't understand it'd be the rest of her life.

* * *

Kagome, InuYasha and Rin moved into the house at the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta moved into an apartment just a few blocks away; Grandpa and Kaede hit it off right away and surprised everyone by getting married. They got an apartment across the hall from Mrs. Higurashi and Souta.

InuYasha agreed to take over the duties at the shrine as Grandfather taught him. They had many arguments but the end result was the same; Grandfather was right and InuYasha was in a foul mood.

Sango and Miroku opened a small weapons shop down the street from the shrine and were expecting their first child.

2 months had past since Rin had come to Kagome's era, and Rin started to worry that Lord Sesshomaru would be angry she had not returned. Whenever she asked when she would return home, Kagome would just shake her head and say "Not yet. It's not safe."

Rin paced the floor angrily. She was at the mall with Kagome buying new clothes for school. Rin couldn't understand why they would spend time and money on her when she was to return through the well. Rin would ask why and both Kagome and InuYasha would just shrugged and say, "Just because."

Rin slumped down and sighed. Another thing that bothered her was Kagome insisted she call them "mom" and "dad". InuYasha told her it was part of their story, their cover.

But Rin suspected something more. She wanted to go back. She missed her lord and a part of her was sure he missed her too. Just the thought of Sesshomaru brought tears to her eyes.

Kagome peeked around the aisle and saw the young girl sitting quietly, tears running down her face. Kagome mentally kicked herself. It was wrong to keep a false hope alive that Rin could return home. Kagome could never let the child go back, but she couldn't find the words to tell her she was staying.

Kagome sighed deeply and walked towards Rin. "_Tonight_. _We_'_ll tell her tonight_."

* * *

Dinner was unusually quite. InuYasha was usually ranting and raving about something Grandfather did, but tonight he sat in silence. Kagome also sat still. When she and Rin got home, Kagome immediately went to InuYasha and explained her thoughts. He agreed and they decided to tell her that night. But neither one knew how to start.

Finally Rin slammed her hands on the table, causing her 'parents' to jump.

"I want to know when I'm returning to my time and I want to know now!"

She glared at Kagome, "And I want the _truth_."

Kagome stared at her startled; Rin had never raised her voice like that before.

InuYasha cleared his throat, "Well uh…I think Kagome can explain that best."

Kagome glared at her husband before turning to Rin, her eyes soft. "You're not going back Rin. You're staying here with us."


	4. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its character or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to Sesshoamru's 4eva for your review! **

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: _FORGOTTEN_

Rin looked at Kagome with wide eyes then bolted out the door. Kagome looked at InuYasha in despair and followed the child; her husband right behind. Rin was running to the old shack, to the well.

InuYasha caught her in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

Rin screamed and struggled wildly to get out of InuYasha's grasped. "No! Let me go! I must return! My lord will be angry if he cannot find me! Let me go!"

She began to beat InuYasha's chest with all her might. InuYasha growled slightly at the mention of his older brother.

Kagome pulled Rin away from InuYasha and looked into the little girl's tear-stained face. "He won't be looking for you Rin." Kagome said quietly, "He sent you with us. So you would be safer."

Rin looked at Kagome in disbelief, "NO! I am safe with Lord Sesshomaru!"

She wrestled her free and ran to the well, "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!"

She called into the well, "My lord! _Please_! Take me home!"

Kagome gently touched her shoulder, "Rin-"

"Let go of me!" Rin cried, "He will come! He always does!"

InuYasha took hold of Kagome's arm, "Let's go" he said softly, "Let her grieve." Kagome hesitated then nodded and she left with her husband.

Rin's pitiful cries filled the small shack; "Please!" she slowly slid to the floor and curled into a ball, sobs racking her small frame. "Please…. Lord Sesshomaru…Don't leave me here…I need you." Her cries echoed down the well, "I need you."

* * *

8 Years Later

Rin Higurashi woke with a start. She ran her hands over her face slowly. It was that dream again. The one she'd been having for as long as she could remember. It was always the same. She was at the Old Well as a small child. Crying and calling into the well; calling for something or someone…someone to come for her. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember who.

Rin swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up; stretching she looked out the window; the dream still lingering in her mind.

As she got dressed Rin mused over her dream. She used to ask her mother about it, but she would just shrug and say, "It's just a dream Rin, nothing more."

"But it's not just a dream." Rin muttered to herself.

She finished dressing and ran down the stairs. Entering the kitchen Rin saw her mother at the stove cooking breakfast; her father reading the paper at the table and her twin brother and sister arguing over a box of cereal.

"Morning momma" she greeted cheerfully, pushing her dreams out of her head.

Kagome turned and smiled, "Well….good morning sleepy-head. Did you sleep well?" Rin shrugged, "I guess."

She made her way over to her father, "Morning daddy."

InuYasha's head nodded slightly, but the paper never moved, "Good morning Rin" he said absent mindedly.

Rin reached over and snatched the cereal box out of the twin's hands.

"Hey!" they cried in unison.

Rin smiled, "Can't you two go _one_ morning without fighting over breakfast? Besides, mom's making food right now." She looked down at the box, "And this is _my_ cereal!" Yanna and Kit smiled impishly, "Oops…Sorry Rin" Yanna replied.

"We didn't realize it was yours." Kit added.

"Oops my as-"

"Rin!"

Rin looked over to see her father looking at her over the top of his paper. His gold eyes glowing slightly, "Don't use that kind of language in front of your siblings" he said sternly, but his eyes held a slight twinkle to them.

Rin sighed, "Yes sir."

Rin sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she ate she thought about her father. He was different. That was for sure. Rin could sense sometimes that he felt like he didn't belong either, but he never spoke of it. He was the one person she felt somewhat connected with. But what she loved most about him was his eyes; a soft golden color with small specks of white. They held some sort of comfort for her, more then anything else. They always made her feel safe. But she couldn't understand it. His eyes were friendly and playful at most times, but when he was angry they looked like spiting fire.

"_Like in my dreams_" Rin sighed deeply and stood.

The dream she had last night wasn't the only one, though it was the most constant. Another was of a figure, tall and glowing with a dark energy. All she could ever make out were his eyes, they looked like her fathers. Yet the ones in the dream were cold and hard. But she was never afraid. Before she could get close enough to see his face, she'd wake up.

Walking out the door Rin made her way over to her favorite place in the whole world. The Tree of Ages.

For as long as she could remember she'd sit under the tree, and talk. Many people thought she was crazy, speaking to the tree. But no matter how bad she felt, it brought her a comfort she couldn't explain. Whenever she was near the tree it seemed to trigger her memories, of a past life or as a young child, she was never sure. But she knew they were of her.

Rin settled down and leaned her back against the tree. "I had that dream again" she murmured. "Of when I was a child…crying for someone. But just like the times before…I don't know who I'm calling for."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "I wish…I wish I could remember more…about being a child…..My earliest memory is when the twins were born…and that was only 7 years ago. So what happened to the first 10 years of my life? Was I unhappy? Is my mind just shutting out what I don't want to remember? Have I always come here to find peace? Did I…" she sighed and looked up at the old tree. "I just wish…I could know…What my dreams mean…if anything…"

The wind suddenly blew and the limbs on the tree creaked and groaned. Rin smiled and waited.

"_I see you_'_ve come again_" a cold voice stated.

Rin felt peace rush through her body…through her soul. "I was hoping to talk to you today" she whispered. "I feel lost. More then I ever have."

"_About_?" the voice prompted.

Rin shrugged. "Oh…I don't know. My dreams…the fact that I'm talking to a tree…and getting an answer" she chuckled. "Maybe everyone's right. Maybe I am crazy. And I don't belong here."

"_If not here_, _then where_?"

Rin bit her lip, "I don't know. I feel…a part of me is missing. Something I need."

"_Then why not search for it_?"

Rin laughed humorlessly, "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"_The Bone Eaters_-_Well_."

"The what?"

No answer.

Rin sighed again. The voice was gone. It would disappear just as sudden as it appeared. "I just…I need to know."

She looked up to the sky, "_Where do I belong_?"

* * *

Back in the Feudal area, the great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru walked slowly through the forest. Away from the Tree of Ages. Away from her. 

"_What I fool I am_. _Why did I tell her such nonsense_?_ If she were to remember_…._I can not allow it to happen_!"

Yet even as he stormed inside, his face was as calm and cold as ever. And he knew, as hard as he tried to stay away. He'd be back. The same place, the same time, everyday. He couldn't explain it, and it irritated him that no one else could either. He knew why he was drawn to the tree, because of the human girl, Rin, he had sent to the future 8 years ago. What he couldn't understand is why she drew him.

"_She is a human and yet I find some sort of peace in her company_._ A solitude_. _Yet why do I seek it so vigorously_? _Why do I wait to hear her voice_? _What is this that I seek_?_ What is it that I need_?"

* * *

Raindrops on Rin's face woke her from her sleep. Slowly sitting up she looked around; she was still under the tree. Her tree. She got to her feet slowly. She had that dream again. The same as before. 

"You know…" she looked up to the sky, "If you're not going to tell me what it means, you could at least give me something different!"

"Who are you talking to Rin?"

Rin spun around her see her closet and possibly only friend.

Linda Jones.

Rin smiled, "I was…annoyed…with the Dream Giver." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Her Great-Grandfather was always telling stories or legends about this or that. One of Rin's childhood favorites was of a young woman called The Dream Giver. She'd whisper to you in your sleep, either of a future to seek or a memory of a past life.

Linda smiled, "I see."

Linda was a down-to-earth and practical girl. She used to laugh at the story Rin recited from her Great-Grandfather; saying, "Old folk tales. Not one ounce of truth to them." Rin soon learned to keep the stories to herself.

Linda held up some tickets, "You up for a movie?"

Rin grinned, "Of course…Just let me grab my shoes." She placed her hand on her tree….

_**A woman placed her hands on her small shoulders, "This is a very special tree Rin. Talk to it. Talk to him. And he'll hear you. I promise. And if you listen very carefully. You just might hear him."**_

Rin gasped and fell away from the tree.

Linda ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

Rin nodded, "Yes I…I think…I had like…I flashback or something."

"What did you see?"

"Me…I think…as a child….someone was telling me….about the tree. Telling me to talk to it…"

Linda raised her eyebrows, "Rin…you know it could have been just your imagination." Rin looked up; wanting to protest but didn't. What could she say? She had no real proof. For anything she said or did. People though she was a nut-case because she talked to the tree and insisted it spoke back.

Now she was saying that someone _told_ her to talk to it. She wasn't going to press her luck. Linda was the only real friend she had left.

Rin shook her head, "Yeah, you're probably right."

She slipped her shoes on. "Let's go."


	5. Lost Memories

Disclaimer: Ido notown InuYasha, its charactersor any quotes I may use.

**A/N: I was trying to figure out how to make an easy distinction between thoughts, flashbacks and when a person is speaking. So here it is.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_THOUGHTS_

SPEAKING

**Hope that makes sense and that you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Thanks to Manwathiel and ilovesoccer899 for your reviews **

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: _LOST MEMORIES_

Rin sighed heavily and looked out the window. She sitting in her last class of the day and dying for it to be over. Her teacher was talking in a monotone voice, droning on about the History of Japan.

"_If he goes on for a minute longer_,_ I_'_m going to pull out my hair_."

Rin sighed again, turned back to the classroom and looked at the clock, "_20 more minutes_! _Please_…_ just let this be over_…"

A folded note landed on her desk and brought her out of her daydreams. After making sure the teacher wasn't watching, Rin quietly unfolded the paper and quickly read it.

Hey you up for a double date? Me and Daichi, you and Isamu. Think about it and tell me after class.

Rin's eyebrows shot up and she glanced over at her friend, "What!" she mouthed.

Linda smiled and nodded.

Rin just shook her head slowly.

Daichi Suzuki and Isamu Tanaka were the two most popular and sought-after boys in the whole school. Rin couldn't imagine what insanity had possessed her friend to set this up.

Linda leaned over, "Come on Rin. It'll be fun."

Rin scoffed, "No way."

"Miss Higurashi!"

Linda and Rin snapped up in their seats, "Yes sir?"

"Do you have the answer?"

Rin stood, "Answer sir?"

Rin flushed slightly as the class snickered, but raised her chin and placed her hands behind her back. Clasping them together slightly she took a deep breath, "Would you please repeat the question sir?"

Sensei Juno nodded, "What time in the history of Japan was referred to as the Feudal Era?"

Rin flinched.

"_**I have to go back! I belong there! Please take me back!" **_

"_**You can no longer live there. You belong in here, not in the Feudal Era."**_

Rin gasped and grabbed her desk for support, her face pale.

The class murmured and Linda jumped to her feet, "Rin? Are you alright?"

Rin's breathing quickened.

**_"My lord will come for me. I know he will. He won't abandon me"_**

Rin dropped to her knees, holding her head with her hands, "_No_! _Not now_!" she silently pleaded.

"Rin!" Linda screamed

Sensei Juno rushed forward, "Somebody get the nurse. Now!" he snapped.

Rin blinked her eyes, her vision blurry, and her head was ringing with voices.

Sensei Juno waved a hand in front of Rin's face but she didn't respond, "Rin?" he called, "Rin can you hear me?"

Suddenly the voices stopped and everything was clear. Rin looked up and standing right in front of her was the tall man from her dreams, the one with the cold golden eyes.

"It's you" she breathed before she fell to the floor.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome rushed to the school as soon as they heard something had happened to Rin. 

Kagome talked to Linda while InuYasha conferred with Sensei Juno. What they both learned worried then greatly.

"So, this kind of thing has happened before?" Kagome asked Linda.

The girl shook her head, "No. Not like this. She's told me about them, that she sees things, or remembers them like a flashback. But she's never lost conscious before. That I know of. But I know she's had weird dreams. One that she's had for years. And just the other day when we were at the old tree at your home, she acted strangely too. Saying she'd seen something, like a forgotten memory."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I see. Thank you Linda. Why don't you go back to class now?"

Linda bit her lip and looked past Kagome's shoulder into the backroom. Kagome smiled and put a hand on her arm, "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Linda smiled briefly then turned and walked down the hallway. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and Sensei Juno to see what the teacher had to say.

InuYasha was frowning as he listened and turned to his wife as she approached. "Sensei Juno says she's never fainted before. But she doesn't pay attention very well in class."

Kagome nodded, resisting the urge to smile. Rin told her once the teacher was hard to listen to and she found it difficult to stay awake.

"I asked her a question and then had to call out her name loudly to get her attention."

"And what was the question?" Kagome asked.

"I asked her about the Feudal Era."

Kagome jumped and dug her nails into InuYasha's arm.

"What kind of question?" InuYasha asked slowly.

"I asked her what time in the history of Japan was referred to as the Feudal Era."

"I see" InuYasha said softly.

Sensei Juno looked confused, "Is there a problem?"

Kagome shook her head, "Oh, not at all. Thank you Sensei Juno, I know you have a class you need to get back too."

Sensei Juno nodded and bowed before leaving the couple alone.

Kagome turned to InuYasha, "This could be a problem InuYasha."

InuYasha frowned, "How so?"

"What if she starts remembering?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Would that really be so bad Kagome?"

"Yes!" Kagome snapped. She then sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. But you know she can't go back there. And if she remembers she'll want to. I hate it InuYasha I do, but she can't remember. _Anything_."

InuYasha slowly blew out his breath, "I understand Kagome. I do."

He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "There is no way we can let her go back."

Rin slowly opened her eyes and took in her surrounds. After a minute she discerned she was in the nurse's office, in the back room. She sat up slowly, trying to remember why she was there. Swinging her legs over the bed's side she stood and walked to the door way.

"Hello?" she called.

Kagome poked her head out of one of the room, "Oh good. You're awake."

She walked over and gave the girl a hug, "How are you feeling?" she asked pulling back.

Rin shrugged, "Okay I guess. I'm not really sure what happened."

InuYasha appeared at Kagome's shoulder, "You weren't listening in class. And when the teacher asked you a question, you fainted."

He chuckled, "Wish I had thought of that when I was in school. Getting out of answering a question. Extreme, but effective."

Rin smiled, "Very funny Daddy. But it wasn't on purpose. In fact" she stopped; a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked.

"What was the question?"

"What do you mean?" InuYasha exchanged glances with Kagome,

"The question he asked me. It meant something to me."

InuYasha laughed, "I'll say. Enough to knock to right to the floor. Come on Rin, we'll take you home."

Rin nodded absent mindedly. She remembered that question held some meaning for her. But it frustrated her she couldn't remember what the question was.

* * *

Weeks past without incident and Rin decided to put it behind her. The nurse said she just needed more sleep and a healthier diet. Two things her mother set about to fix right away. Rin looked down at her math homework and stirred the health drink her mother gave her as soon as she walked in the door. Staring at the numbers she tried to make sense of what she was looking at. But they just stared right back at her. 

Frustrated she grabbed her book and threw it across the room, it landed face down and pages bent. She'd hear about that later.

She dragged herself over and picked the book up. Carefully smoothing the bent pages she sat down on her bed and placed it next to her. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her history book and a small piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the ground. Setting the book aside she picked up the paper and opened it.

It was the note from Linda.

As is on cue Rin's cell phone rang, the song indicating it was Linda.

"Speak of the devil" Rin muttered before answering.

"Hey! How you doing?" Linda sounded happy. Too happy.

Rin sighed warily, "What have you done?"

Rin could just see her friend on the other side, a slight pout on her lips, "What do you mean? Is that any way to greet your best friend?"

"When you answer the phone in that tone of voice, I _know_ you're up to no good. Call it instinct."

"Humph. I call it you're a real stick in the mud. But let's not ruin this moment. I have exciting news."

Rin inwardly groaned, "What?"

"Well, remember a couple weeks ago I asked you about that double date?"

Rin glanced at the note now lying on her bed. "Talk about irony" she murmured before answering. "Yes I remember."

"Weellll. Guess what."

Rin rolled her eyes. Linda may be a down-to-earth type of girl, but she was very dramatic. "Please, tell me. The suspense it killing me" Rin said dryly.

"We have a date this Saturday."

"What!" Rin's mind screamed but she kept her voice calm, "I see."

"That's it? Just 'I see'? Come on Rin. This is totally awesome! Daichi Suzuki and Isamu Tanaka!"

Rin took the phone away from her ear and glared at it. "_Linda_,_ you_'_re an idiot_!"

Putting the phone back to her ear Rin sighed deeply, "You know Linda. I really rather not. I mean, it's just not my thing."

She could picture Linda's reaction before the other girl even opened her mouth. She mouthed her word for word.

"What! Oh Rin stop being such a stick in the mud. You know, this is a great opportunity for you. You do realize this right? And…wait, you're mouthing what I'm saying right now, aren't you?"

Rin smirked. "Oh yeah."

Linda laughed then quickly sobered, "Please Rin. I'm asking this for the both of us."

Rin sighed and rubbed her temples with her hand, "Fine. I'll go."

Linda squealed, "You will?"

Rin nodded though her friend couldn't see her, "Yes, I will."

"Oh I wish I could hug you right now!"

"I'm sure. Listen, I'm gonna go and inform my family now."

"Oh? How come?" Linda sounded confused.

"I've never gone on a date in my life, nor have I ever expressed the want to. The shock just might kill them. So if I tell them now, I'll have plenty of time to back out of the date and plan a funeral."

Linda laughed, "Oh Rin. It wouldn't be that bad. You'll see. I promise."

They said goodbye and Rin placed the phone back on her dresser. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Rin moped into the kitchen and sat down with a huff at the table. Kagome looked up from her spot on the couch were she was reading a book, "Something wrong Rin?" 

Rin shook her head, then shrugged, then nodded. Kagome smiled as she sat her book down and walked over to her daughter, "Can I help?"

Rin sighed and looked up, "Linda set us up on a date. With the two most popular guys in school."

Kagome's eyebrows rose, "I see. And this is a problem?"

Rin just groaned and let her head drop to the table. Kagome smirked in amusement as a grunt of pain escaped her lips softly, but she made no move to pick her head back up.

Kagome rubbed her back, "It'll be fine Rin. I promise."

"That's just what Linda said." Rin said to the table, her head still connected.

"_But why do I have the feeling everything will just go wrong_?"

**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is kinda random, I wanted to write more, but the source of my computer is making me get off. Hopefully I can get my computer fixed soon and finish.**

**Also...I had this freaky brainstorm the other night and I got another idea for a story. Not sure if I like it as much though. I'm gonna call it HeartSong **

**Details later! **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. A Conspiracy And A Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: This one is kinda long, but I was having fun and couldn't stop. :D **

**One thing was brought to my attention and I need to clarify it. Rin is 8 years younger then Kagome, so it would be weird for her to be Rin's mother. Since Rin forgot everything about the Feudal Era, she also forgot InuYasha and Kagome weren't her real parents. And since the age difference would for sure raise questions, Rin think her parents are ten years older then they really are. **

**Make sense? Sorry I didn't explain that before. **

**Thanks to Kagura134 and Nevaeh Azalea for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: _A CONSPIRACY AND A CONCLUSION_

Rin paced her bedroom floor, racking her brain to think of a good way out of tonight. Saturday night. The night she had a date with Linda, and the guys from school.

Sighing heavily she threw herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had an hour till Linda was coming and the guys would arrive two hours after that. Rolling to her side, she propped herself up on one elbow and looked out the window. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was setting low and cast a dark shadow into her room.

"_My tree_".

Sitting up she swung her legs over and stood. Walking over to her window she pulled the curtains back and looked down at her beloved tree. "_What_'_s so special about you_?_ How come I find a soulful peace when I_'_m next to you_? _What do you have that I need_?"

Letting the curtain dropped she moved back to the middle of the floor and continued her previous pacing.

* * *

Directly below Rin, InuYasha was making a similar pace. 

When Kagome and Rin told him about Rin's date he fell off his chair, literally; earning him a reproachful look from Kagome and a small laugh from Rin.  
InuYasha then nodded and agreed with Kagome that it was a good idea.

Now the night had come and he wasn't so confident with his previous answer. Chewing on his lower lip he paced the kitchen with his hands clasped behind him.

"Something wrong InuYasha?"

InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to see Grandfather standing in the doorway.

"No" InuYasha answered. "Not really."

Grandfather raised his eyebrows, "Not really heh?"

InuYasha nodded, then sighed and shook his head, "It's Rin."

Grandfather tensed and frowned, "What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"No. I mean of course she is. Nothing wrong _with_ her. I just…" InuYasha trailed off.

"I see." Grandfather nodded, "This is about her date tonight, isn't it?"

InuYasha nodded.

"I just don't feel...as confident about as I did before. I'm feeling very suspicious and I don't think I want her to go."

Grandfather suddenly appeared at InuYasha's side, a strange grin of his face and a wild look in his eye, "You too?"

InuYasha blinked, "Me too? You mean you don't like it either?"

Grandfather nodded, "Yep. And I've got a plan. A way to, make sure we can keep an eye on here. Keep her safe."

InuYasha frowned thoughtfully, "I see. You do mean _spy_ on her, don't you?"

"Weeelll...Yes. If you must call it that, then yes I mean spy on her."

InuYasha grinned and threw his arm around Grandfather's shoulders, "Tell me what you're thinking."

* * *

Kagome, Sango and Miroku arrived at the house the same time Linda did. 

"Hello Linda!" Kagome greeted.

"Hello Kagome. Sango. Miroku." Linda bowed to each of them.

Since she and Rin had become friends all the adults insisted that she call them by their first name.

"Rin's here right?"

Kagome nodded, "As far as I know. She's probably at the Tree of Ages. You gonna help her get ready?"

"Oh yeah" Linda laughed, "She _needs_ my help."

Waving goodbye she ran around to the back of the shrine.

Miroku frowned, "What's going on?"

Sango turned to her husband, "Oh, you don't know? Rin has a date tonight."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "With a boy?"

Kagome and Sango laughed, "Of course with a boy. Who else?"

"Does InuYasha know?"

Kagome nodded and opened the front door, "Of course. He said he was fine with it. Oh no!"

Sango looked surprised, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot the pies!"

Sango turned to go and Miroku made a face, "Do I have to go with you again?"

"No. Stay here with InuYasha." Kagome answered as she went back to the car.

Sango followed, "Yeah, we'll be back soon."

The door shut leaving Miroku alone in the entryway.

Walking down the hallway he frowned. It was quite; too quite.

"InuYasha?"

A door opened and InuYasha stuck his head out, "What?" he hissed.

"What are you _doing_?" Miroku peeked into the dark room, "Are you in trouble again?"

"Why?"

"Because you're sneaking around, in your own house." He tilted his head, "Are you sure you're okay with Rin's date?"

InuYasha's eyebrows rose, "You know about it?"

"Yes."

"And how do you feel about it?"

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm a little concerned. Why?"

"Ah ha! Another!" A voice from the dark room exclaimed wildly.

Miroku leaned forward, "Grandfather? What are you doing?"

"Get him."

InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the front of his shirt, yanked him into the room and shut the door.

* * *

Linda walked around the house and called Rin's name "Rin? You out here?" 

"Over here" Rin said softly.

Linda looked over to the tree "What are you doing?"

Rin looked over her shoulder from her spot beneath the tree, "Just thinking."

"About this old tree again?"  
Rin smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I just don't understand it. I _know_ it's just an old tree. But it's just very special to me."

Linda laughed and walked over to her friend, "I know, I know. It's been the same way for…well, as long as I've known you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you know I don't believe in that sort of thing."

Linda placed a hand on the trunk of the tree, "But you've always loved this tree. And almost seem to have a connection to it; as odd as that sound." She made a face, "Especially coming from me."

Rin smiled and looked back up at the tree, the branches wavy slightly in the breeze, "I just wish I knew what drew me. Or what's so important."

Linda shrugged and pulled her friend to her feet, "Dunno. But we don't have time for that right now. We've only got a few hours to get ready."

Rin winced, "We need more then that?"

Linda rolled her eyes and dragged Rin inside, "Of course. Daichi told me we need to dress up nice. So that means dresses!"

Rin made a face.

"And make-up. Oh and I'm doing your hair too."

Rin groaned, "Oh goody."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open; she had left. He could no longer feel her presence, and it bothered him. They hadn't spoken in days; he was just content to sit under the tree and feel her near. 

He knew it was the child. But what upset him was he couldn't understand what it was _about_ her that bought him to the same spot everyday.

He was a great demon lord; one who had no need for such foolishness.

"_And yet here I sit_."

He stood and walked to the clearing where he had left Jaken and Ah'Un. Both were resting peacefully and only the two-headed dragon heard its master approach.

"Jaken"

Jaken cried out and leaped to his feet, "M-my lord! You have returned!"

"Let's go Jaken" Sesshomaru said, his voice emotionless, though many raged inside.

"Yes Milord! Your humble servant comes!"

Walking through the forest Sesshomaru thought back on his actions for the past 8 years. "_Why did I start to come here_? _After so many years_, _did I finally find a place to have a sort of peace_? _Why then_, _8 years ago_?"

"I sent Rin to the human girl's world 8 years ago" he mused.

"Milord?" Jaken rushed to walk beside Sesshomaru, "Is something the matter milord?"

Sesshomaru didn't look down, just continued his steady pace. One that was as constant and steady as his own heart beat.

His face remained calm, yet his mind raced, "_But why would _she_ bring this peace_? _I did not feel it before_."

"_Perhaps_" a small voice in the back of his mind prompted, "_You have fallen in love with the girl_."

This thought startled Sesshomaru so much he stopped abruptly, causing Jaken to run into him.

"Oh my apologies Milord! I did not see you had stopped!"

Jaken continued to babble on but Sesshomaru paid him no mind.

"_In love_? _With a human_? _Impossible_."

"_Is it_? _You cared for her as a child_,_ have followed_ _her through her years_. _Why should you not love her_? _Why should you not love_-"

The demon lord felt his heart skip a beat.

"Rin."

* * *

"Rin?" 

Kagome closed the door behind her while balancing 3 pies, "InuYasha?"

She walked into the kitchen, "Grandpa? Miroku? Anybody here?"

Kagome set the pies down and frowned, "Where could they be?"

She'd dropped Sango off at her house so she could arrange a babysitter for the children.

Since Rin was going to be out on a date, Sango and Kagome wanted to have a nice evening with their husbands as well. Yanna and Kit were at Kagome's mothers and Sango was going to get the neighbor girl to watch Taro, Kohana, Akira and Cho.

Kagome strained to listen as she heard murmured voices coming from down the hall. Quietly walking down the hallway, Kagome stopped outside the storage room, the light was off, but she could hear voices; men's voices.

Curious to know why the three of them would be in there with the light off, Kagome pressed her ear to the door.

"..some nice restaurant…"

"…Can we interrogate?"

"…not…just…. make contact. Observation only…"

"What…Kagome and Sango?"

"They….out…can't tell….anything…"

Kagome stood up straight. She only could hear snatches of their conversation, but she knew her husband and her family well enough to know what they were planning.

Kagome's eyes hardened, "_There is no way I_'_m letting you ruin Rin_'_s first date_."

She walked back down the hallway as quietly as she had come; picking up the phone she hit speed dial and waited.

"Hi Kaede. How are you?….I'm sure I sound mad. Because I'm furious…..Well I just over- heard our husbands talking….Yes, the only outcome I can see is trouble…. Let me tell you what I heard then I need to you call Sango."

A few minutes later Kagome hung up the phone and went to chop vegetables. Violently.

* * *

Half an hour past and InuYasha came waltzing into the kitchen, "Hello my love." 

He bent down to give Kagome a kiss but she turned her head and moved away.

InuYasha frowned, "What's wrong?"

Kagome stared stirring a pot, "What's wrong?" she echoed.

"Yeah, are you angry at me? Did I do something?"

"Not yet. But you're planning on it!"

InuYasha jumped as Kagome spun around, spoon in hand; which she shook angrily in his direction. "You wanna tell me what you, Miroku and Grandfather were doing in the storage room?"

InuYasha smiled nervously, "Organizing?"

"With the lights off!"

InuYasha gulped, "_Oh shit_."

Kagome glared at InuYasha, "Oooohh! If you still wore those enchanted beads I'd 'sit' you into the next century!"

InuYasha winced as she slammed the refrigerator door and pointed to the living room. "Get yours and your accomplice's asses in there _now_!"

InuYasha, Miroku and Grandfather meekly filed into the living room and waited. InuYasha had informed them they had been found out, and they were getting a little scared.

Kagome was so mad she couldn't even speak; she just stood there glaring at her husband with her arms folded tighly.

Then suddenly she exploded.

And she let them have it.

"How could you guys even _think_ about doing this? _Spying_ on Rin on her first date? Are you insane? Have you no manners? I thought _you two_" she jabbed a finger at the younger men, "Had learned better then this! I am _appalled _you would even _consider_ this!"

She turned to InuYasha who took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"She's _your_ daughter for crying out loud. Don't you have the decency to respect your own daughter's privacy? If you were so against the idea, you should have said something in the beginning, instead of sneaking around behind everyone's back!"

Kagome whirled on Miroku who sputtered to defend himself, "Now look Kagome. We only had Rin's best interest-"

"Don't you 'now look Kagome' me!" she roared.

Miroku and InuYasha both gulped and coward father into the couch.

Kagome's head snapped up and she glared at the hallway, "And just where do you think _you_'_re_ going?"

Grandfather paused and paled slightly, "Oh dear" he muttered before sitting next to InuYasha on the couch again.

Kagome attacked him next. "Rin is your great-granddaughter. Just what the hell where you thinking! You're the elder here. You're supposed to be setting a good example for these two, not egging on this stupid behavior!"

She shook a finger at the three of them, "I'm ashamed of all of you!"

The front door slammed shut and Miroku flinched, "We're dead…."

Sango and Kaede walked in, both looking rather angry.

All three men hung their heads and sighed deeply.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**

* * *

A/N: ****YEA! IT'S DONE! FINALLY:D **

**Chapter 7's up too, but it's not as long. Hope you liked it and PLEASE review! **

**Also, check out my other story, I finally got it up. It's called HeartSong. **

**Year 2000- Kagome is now 18 and works at the local retirement home. She meets an old woman who mistakes her for her lost granddaughter. **

**Kagome finds out the old woman, Hana Rain, had a granddaughter who disappeared 17 years before when she came for a visit. Her name was Amaya Hikari. **

**Curious, Kagome looks into the girl's disappearance and discovers she was out with her grandparents who claim she fell into a well and was never seen again. **

**The story follows Kagome as she puts the pieces together in the Feudal Era and Present Day, and Amaya as she travels through Feudal Japan with a certain cold demon. **

**Check it out:D **

Please Review! 


	7. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to ****szaugglaughs for your review!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: _THE DATE_

"Ow!"

Linda frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Well, if you'd stop wiggling, it wouldn't hurt so much!" she snapped.

Rin sighed and fell forward, her head making a loud bang as it hit the desk, "Oh give it up already!"

Linda yelped, "Argh! No! Your make-up, your face! Red marks bad!"

Rin rolled her eyes and sat up straight again; turning to look at her friend she glared, "Remind again why I'm doing this?"

Linda smiled sweetly, "Because you love me so much. And to help your own sorry ass. Now turn and face the mirror. And _hold still_!"

Rin grumbled, but turned back around.

Linda had already finished her own hair and was now putting the final touches on Rin's hair.

"_I hate dressing nice_" Rin thought as she looked at her reflection. "_That doesn_'_t even look like me_."

Linda had twisted clumps of her hair and pulled the ends together at the back her head; so they covered the top of her head. The back top half was swept up in a tight bun and now Linda was curling the bottom half into ringlets that were wrapped around the bun and the long ringlets hung down, brushing against her neck. Her eyelids were a soft blue with black eyeliner and her lashes thick with mascara.

"_This junk is going to take forever to get off_."

Linda set the curling iron down and stepped back smiling proudly. "I" she proclaimed loudly have down the impossible!"

Rin leveled her with an icy look, "Don't press it Barbie" she snapped.

Linda only shrugged and smirked.

"You're cut out for this. This is what you do. Not me."

Linda stepped up to the mirror and examined her hair. Her short blond hair was held back by small clips and bobby pins, with a touch of glitter on the tips that stuck out.

"I'm just used to doing this Rin. You're not." She turned and grinned evilly, her blue eyes twinkling "But you _will _be."

Rin shook her head firmly earning her a cry of despair from her friend about her hair, "No!"

Linda switched spots with Rin and quickly and flawlessly applied her own make-up. Light pink eye shadow and thick mascara. Softly putting on blush she caught Rin staring at her in the mirror, "What?"

"It just amazing me. That's all."

Linda turned, "What does?"

"I bet you could do that crap with your eyes closed. Figuratively speaking of course."

Linda laughed as she searched through her bag for gloss. "Rin, Rin, Rin…what am I going to do with you? I bet you you're the only girl who _can_'_t_"

Rin crossed her arms defensively, "Yeah, you say that like it's a bad thing."

Linda jumped up; gloss in hand, "It is. Now hold still."

Rin's eyes widened in horror, "What? No! Get that crap away from me. The eye stuff was enough, now you're going _too_ far!"

Linda smirked, "I see. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Rin eyes her suspiciously, "What?"

"Guys hate kissing girls who are wearing lipstick. It's a fact of life."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she said sarcastically.

Linda nodded, "You bet. So…if you're wearing lipstick all night; Isamu most likely won't try to kiss you."

Rin sighed and glared at her friend, "I hate you."

"I know you do. Now pucker up."

* * *

Ten minutes later the two girls exited Rin's room and made their way down the stairs. Kagome smiled when she saw them, but InuYasha just growled and went to the other room. 

"You girls look lovely!"

Rin's dress was a spaghetti strapped, light blue dress that fell right above her knees, and flowed out. Linda wore a pink shirt and skirt that was flowy and covered in a darker and sheer over-dress. **(I'm REALLY bad at describing what clothes look like, so work with me)**

Rin blushed and Linda grinned, "Why thank you Kagome! I do believe we have made a lady out of Rin, at least for tonight."

Rin glared and the doorbell rang.

"Save by the bell!" Linda exclaimed running to the door before Rin could bark at her.

"Hey Daichi, Isamu. Come on in."

Linda stepped out of the way and two young men came into the room. Linda walked them over to Kagome and Rin and introduced them.

"This is Daichi Suzuki" she said pointed to the boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"And this is Isamu Tanaka" she pointed to the boy with black hair and green eyes.

Kagome shook their hands, "Hi. Pleased to meet you." She indicated over her shoulder, "My apologizes for Rin's father. He's in the other room busy."

Rin rolled her eyes. It was more like, Kagome made him promise to leave as soon as the boys got there. Kagome was still angry with his attempt to spy on the girl's date.

Needless to say he _really_ wasn't happy about the date.

"_That makes two of us_."

Kagome said good night and exited the room, leaving the four teenagers alone.

"So" Isamu shoved his hands in his pockets, "Ready to go?"

Linda took Daichi's arm, "Yes we are!"

Isamu offered his arm to Rin who took it with a slight hesitation. Seeing Linda's glare she held on tighter and smiled, "Ready whenever you are."

The boys led the girls out to the car and Daichi drove them to a fancy restaurant.

Stepping out of the car Rin took Isamu's arm again and followed him into the restaurant.

After they were seated, Linda and Daichi became engrossed in each other, leaving Isamu and Rin to themselves.

Isamu smiled, "I'm glad you agreed to come tonight Rin."

Rin looked at him startled then smiled back, "Yeah. I am too."

"Hmmm…Hmmmmhmmm Hmmm…I wonder where you are…."

Rin gasped and looked around her, "_Not here_!"

Isamu looked at her in concern, "Are you alright Rin?"

Rin looked back and nodded, "Of course. I-I just remembered something I forgot to do at home" she smiled nervously, "No big deal."

Isamu smiled then picked up the menu.

Rin tried to focus but the humming just wouldn't go away. Rin felt tears prick in the back of her eyes, "_Why tonight_? _Why now_? _Can_'_t I just have something normal for once_!"

"I wish to stay here forever and ever my lord."

Rin looked up and saw a little girl standing behind Isamu, her dark eyes big and full of innocence.

Rin paled and took a deep breath; closing her eyes she counted to ten then opened them.

The little girl was gone.

"Are you alright Rin?"

This time is was Linda who asked.

Rin nodded slowly, "Of course. I just feel a little faint that's all. But it's nothing to worry about."

Linda stared then nodded slowly, "Okay."

She knew what was going on. She asked Rin as they got ready if anything would happen that night. Rin answered she was sure nothing would happen and everything would be fine.

She was wrong.

Rin sighed deeply and buried her face in her menu, "_This is going to be a_ long _night_."

**

* * *

A/N: Poor Rin. I almost feel like I'm picking on her. Making her hear things and see things. People already think she crazy…..Then again, I'm having fun grins evilly and the worst is yet to come:D**

For graduation 2 years ago my friend wanted me to do her hair, and I did it just like Rin's. It was sooooo pretty!


	8. Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

(Because if I did Kikyo would be gone; Rin would grow up faster and Kagome and InuYasha would get together already!)

**A/N: I know this is taking forever to get to Sesshomaru and Rin stuff, but a good story (in my opinion) has detail, and doesn't go straight to the plot line. Otherwise it'd be one dame short story. SO ONWARD AND UPWARD!….er…whatever. Just enjoy.**

**Thanks to Kagura134 and LadyRinUchiha for your reviews! **

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: _DISATER_

After dinner, Daichi and Isamu took Linda and Rin for a walk in the park. Arm in arm they walked, talking about school and whatever came to mind. All night the little girl had appeared, smiling and laughing. Rin did her best to ignore her, but it was proving to be difficult.

Now as they walked through the park she saw the little girl picking flowers and humming a strange song. One that sounded eerily familiar to Rin.

The group stopped at a two swinging benches and sat down. Rin flinched as the little girl suddenly appeared right in front of her, smiled, and then ran off.

Taking a shaking breath Rin turned to Isamu who looked at her with concern, "Rin? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Rin smiled calmly though her heart was pounding wildly, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I spaced out. What where you saying?"

Rin mentally kicked herself, "_I sound like one of those Barbie cheerleaders_. _This is getting sad_. _Linda_, _you owe me big time_."

She turned to her friend, who at the moment had her face stuck to Daichi's.

Rin made a face, "_Oh gimmie a brake_."

Isamu scooted closer and put his arm behind Rin, "Did you have a nice time Rin?"

Rin started rummaging through the purse Linda made her bring, "_I know where you_'_re going with this cowboy_. _And you can forget it_. _Being nice to you is one thing_,_ kissing you is_ quite _another_."

She answered Isamu absentmindedly, "Oh, yeah it was fun. Thanks for taking me."

"_Where is that damn lipstick_!"

Isamu leaned in closer and Rin's search became frantic, "_Damn it Linda_. _If you took it out of here_…._Ah_-_ha_! _There you are_!" Rin snatched the lipstick tube out of her purse like she had just found the Lost City of Atlantis.

Quickly applying it to her lips she felt a twinge of guilt as Isamu pulled away, obviously disappointed. "_Sorry_,_ Isamu_. _But that ain_'_t happening_."

Smiling brightly Rin looked up at Isamu as if nothing had happened, "So, what collage are you planning on going to?"

Isamu jumped slightly, "What? Oh….I'm aiming for Tokyo University. Everyone in my family's gone there; it's like an unspoken tradition."

"That's nice. I hope you get in. I think I…" her voice trailed off as she stared behind Isamu. It was that man. The one with the golden eyes. Standing across the street, just staring at her.

"Rin?"

Rin jumped to her feet, "Excuse me. I'll be right back." She took off running without waiting for an answer.

"Rin!"

Isamu's call brought Daichi and Linda out of their own little world. Linda frowned when she didn't see Rin, "Where'd she go?"

Isamu shrugged, "She just suddenly took off. Had a really funny look on her face."

Linda groaned inwardly, "_Oh no_. _Not again_!"

Jumping up Linda grabbed Daichi's hand and pulled him after her, "Come on. We have to follow her!"

As soon as Rin crossed the street the man disappeared, but off to her left Rin saw the little girl; she giggled and ran down an alley.

"Hey!" Rin called, "Wait!"

She followed the girl but when she entered the alley, she was gone.

Facing the entrance Rin groaned in frustration, "Where'd you go? Please, tell me who you are!"

"What are you doing?"

Rin turned, down the alley a small man stood in the shadows.

"Hello?" Rin called out, "Who's there?"

"Rin!"

Linda, Daichi and Isamu came running up behind Rin. Seeing Rin just standing in the middle of a dark alley, talking to the air made Linda worried.

She frowned, "Rin? What's wrong?"

Rin ignored her, and stared at the man, "Who are you?

"Come quickly child. Our lord is leaving" he turned and hurried into the darkness.

"Wait!" Rin yelled and ran after him.

Linda sighed in exasperation, "Rin! Where are you going! Rin, come _back_ here!"

She turned to Daichi and Isamu, "I don't know what's gotten into her!" she cried.

Isamu touched her arm briefly, "I'll get her" and he ran in the direction that Rin had disappeared.

Linda gently rubbed her temples with her fingertips, "_Rin_..._I_'_m going to kill you_."

* * *

Rin stopped in the darkness, placing her hands on her knees she stood still and panted. "_Where did he go_?" She straighten and looked around, "_And where am I_?" 

"Rin! What are you doing?"

Rin whirled around; the man was behind her again.

"Foolish human! Do you want to die?"

Rin frowned, "_Human_?"

She stepped forward, "Who are you?"

Squinting into the darkness she tried to make out his shape. Suddenly he appeared in front of her and she yelped in surprise.

He wasn't a man at all. Standing at about 3 feet, he was dressed in a brown kimono, and in his hand he held a tall staff with two heads at the top. His skin was green, and had a toad-like face.

"What are you?" she whispered and held her hand out; he vanished into thin air right before her eyes. Rin jerked back, scared and surprised, "_I am dreaming_?"

"Rin?"

Rin jumped around to see Isamu standing behind her, a strange look on his face, "Are you alright?"

Linda and Daichi left to talk to Rin's parents and Isamu had followed Rin, but lost her in the darkness. He heard her yelp and came running; just in time to see her talking and out-stretching her hand, to the air.

"Who were you talking to Rin?" the young man asked carefully.

Rin shook her head, "I don't know. Didn't you see him?"

Isamu slowly approached her, "No. I didn't see anyone."

Rin sighed, "But...he as right here. Just seconds before you called my name. He-" she stopped, her eyes wide. "Oh my god" she whispered.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Rin pointed behind him, "Can't you see it? That...that _thing_?"

Isamu looked behind her, but all he saw was a brick wall and a green dumpster. "There's nothing there Rin!"

"Yes there is!" she hissed, her eyes locked.

Standing before her was a hideous creature; a huge bear-like body with and bird's head and dripping fangs. It growled and snapped at Rin.

Flinched Rin jumped back, pulling Isamu with her.

Isamu looked back and forth between Rin and the wall, "Rin?"

The creature jumped and landing in front of Rin with a roar. Rin screamed and fell backwards, scraping her hands and legs, "No! Get away! Leave me alone!"

Isamu grabbed Rin by the shoulders and shook her, "Rin! What the hell is going on!"

She didn't respond. Her eyes remained focused on a something in front of her. Something Isamu couldn't see.

Rin covered her face with her arms, "Somebody help me!"

Suddenly the creature was gone, and Rin struggled to breathe, "Where'd it go?" she cried.

"Rin, there was nothing there. I don't understand what you're talking about."

Rin looked up at Isamu, her dark eyes full of fear and confusion, "But I-"

"Help me!"

Rin's eyes snapped over from Isamu's face to behind him; to a little girl lying on the ground, the creature standing menacing over her. It was the small little girl that had followed Rin all night.

"The little girl! I saw her earlier. She's in trouble!"

Rin struggled against Isamu's hold on her, "Rin stop. We need to take you home."

"No. I have to help her."

The creature opened it's jaw and rushed for the girl's head.

"NO!"

A flash of white flew by, and jumped at the creature. In the blink of an eye the creature was dead and the child lay in a man's arms.

A man dressed in white with long sliver hair.

"My lord...thank you..." the little girl murmured "I knew you would come..."

Rin gasped as the man turned and looked straight at her, his golden eyes burning into her soul.

"I know you" she whispered.

Isamu frowned, "What?"

Rin gently took Isamu's hands from her arms and walked forward, "You're...the man from my dreams..."

He turned and started to walk away, "No! Don't go!" she reached a hand out, "Who are you!"

The man didn't turn, or acknowledge Rin's calls; he just simply walked and disappeared into the mist.

Rin sank to her knees, her whole body trembling, "_What_'_s going on_?"

Isamu gently touched Rin's shoulder and she jumped, "Oh...Isamu...It's you."

Isamu looked at her in concern, "Rin? Are you alright? What happened?"

The reality of what she just did hit Rin just a ton of bricks. "_I couldn_'_t control myself_, _I should_'_ve kept quite_._ But I couldn_'_t_. _Now Isamu thinks I_'_m a nutcase_."

She placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply, "_Linda_, _is going to kill me_."

* * *

Linda paced the floor at the Higurashi Shine. She and Daichi had arrived an hour before and explained what had happened to Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha and Miroku immediately left to look for Isamu and Rin, while Kagome went to the phone to see if anyone had seen them. 

And for that hour Linda paced. From the far living room wall to the hallway and back again.

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta had come over with Yanna and Kit as soon as they heard; Mrs. Higurashi was now putting them to bed while Souta and Daichi watched Linda pace.

Souta leaned over to Daichi, "Good thing we never really liked that carpet."

Daichi raised an eyebrow then chuckled. The carpet where Linda walked was thoroughly worn down and didn't look like the dent would ever go away.

The front door shut and Linda raced out of the room with Daichi and Souta right behind her. Isamu and Rin stood in the entryway, both soaked from the rain.

"Rin!" Kagome rushed past Linda and embraced the younger girl, "Are you alright?"

Rin nodded, "I need to change," her teeth chattered slightly. She handed Isamu his coat back, "Thank you" she whispered.

Isamu smiled and nodded as he took it from her.

Linda stepped forward and not so gently took her friend's hand and dragged her up the stairs; half way up she stopped and turned Rin around, "Say thank you and goodnight" she hissed in Rin's ear.

Rin jumped and glared at Linda but didn't say anything. She knew Linda was _very_ upset.

Smiling sweetly Rin looked at Isamu, "Thank you Isamu. I had a nice time."

Linda jabbed her in the side and Rin winced, "Tomorrow. Tell him you'll see him tomorrow."

Rin set her jaw; she knew where Linda was going with this.

But just because she was mad at Rin for running off, didn't give her the right to dictate what to say to her date, _or_ that she would see him again.

Kagome grimaced as she saw Rin set her jaw and the look in her eye; it was similar to the look InuYasha would get when he was about to speak his mind, to show nobody was in charge of him, and damn the consequences.

Kagome was right.

Rin yanked her arm out of Linda's grip and turned to Isamu again, "I really appreciate you taking me out tonight Isamu. And I'm sorry you had to chase me around town. I'm also sorry if Linda misled you when she set up this date. I have no intention of seeing you again, nor dating you again."

Linda gasped and Kagome covered her face with her hands, "_You may not be his blood daughter_, _but you sure as hell act like it_!"

Rin ignored Linda's reaction and didn't miss a beat, "Farther more, I'm sorry to have wasted you time and money tonight. The only reason I agreed to this date was as a favor to Linda. One which I have given and now if you'll excuse me; I'm going to bed. Goodbye and goodnight."

Raising her head high, Rin turned and walked up the stairs, leaving her friends and family in astonishment behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused in his writings and looked up. A strange feeling settled over him; one of anger, confusion and fear all mixed together. 

Setting his pen down, he stood and walked over to his window. Looking over his castle grounds, he found himself wondering what Rin would be doing right then if she had stayed with him. Playing with Ah'Un, out in the forest picking flowers, or working in the garden. He glanced over at her now forsaken garden, over-run with weeds and dead plants. "_I wonder what she would look like now_..._no longer a child_..._she should be about 17 now_."

A young woman suddenly appeared in the garden; dressed in a light blue kimono with dark hair that fell down past her waist. She was bent over, working in the now beautiful garden. Roses were blooming everywhere and the garden over-flowed with green. Sesshomaru frowned and leaned forward, trying to see her face. She looked up suddenly and looked eyes with the demon lord. His golden orbs transfixed with her dark chocolate ones.

"Rin"

The girl raised a hand to wave and smiled; her beautiful faces showing peace and happiness. Then just as suddenly as she appeared she was gone again.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked back to his desk. He now knew why he was restless at night; what the strange feeling was; why he could only find peace at that damn tree. He missed her.

He missed Rin.


	9. A Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or any quotes I may use

**A/N: I know, I know, I know…get to the part where Rin and Sesshomaru meet…I'm working on it…I promise!  
This chapter is the very beginning of Rin's search for the reason behind her weird dreams and the images she sees. **

**Next chapter, Rin looks into her past and finds some disturbing facts. **

Thanks to Haku is the name, Kagura134, LadyRinUchiha and brat-always-by-day-and-night for your reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: _A FIGHT_

CHAPTER NINE: 

"Oh. My. God. Did you hear what happened?"

"She totally freaked out and ran off. Isamu had to chase her down for _two_ hours"

"I heard she was saying weird things, and talking to like, herself. What a freak"

"She turned Isamu down, flat. She's such a moron."

"I knew right when I saw her she was no good."

Rin splashed her face with cold water and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It didn't take long for the news of Rin's failed date to hit the high school halls. She had been listening to the not so quite whispers all day. It was days like this that made her wish a hole would just open up and shallow her onto darkness.

"_I wonder who spilled their guts_._ Even as mad as Linda was at me_,_ she wouldn_'_t do this_." Rin sighed bitterly, "_It was probably Isamu_, _or that idiot Daichi_."

Picking her books up from the counter, she braced herself for the hallway and opened the door. Chatter and laugher filled the hallway, Rin was sure more then half of it was about her; her high school never had anything interesting going on. The usual gossip was about whatever poor soul made a fool of them self; gossip that usually lasted till the person stopped coming to school, or "new meat" came into view.

"Carnivores" Rin muttered as she made her way to her locker.

That's what high schoolers were, at least, the popular ones. They'd sit and wait for something to happen, and then beat it into the ground with ridicule, gossip and bitter laughter. It was a horrible sight, yet no one stopped it, or opposed it.

A girl bumped into Rin, looked up briefly and smiled sympathetically before murmuring sorry and hurrying on.

Rin smirked at the irony.

The girl was Jun Kaimaya. A 2nd year girl and the latest gossip before Rin and her disaster of a date. Jun was a bookworm and a klutz; that was no secret. But when she tripped and fell into the school pool, with an arm full of books; that was something to talk about.

"There she is!"

"Who?"

"Rin Higurashi. The girl what was on a date with Isamu Tanaka and like went mental."

"Oh."

Rin set her jaw but didn't turn around. Confronting someone would only draw attention to herself; attention she didn't want nor need. Reaching her locker, Rin quietly worked the combination and after four tries finally got the door open.

Suddenly someone bumped into the frustrated girl, causing her to drop her books.

"Watch it!" Rin snapped.

"Oh sorry Rin" a snide voice quipped. "Didn't _see_ you there."

Rin turned and watched a group of girls walk away, laughing loudly to themselves.

Rin gritted her teeth and picked up her books. Shoving them into her locker and took a deep breath before heading to her next class. Gym.

* * *

Rin leaned casually against the tall fence and closed her eyes while she waited for class to start. Last week their teacher informed them today was going to be different. A surprise. They were many speculations and lots of gossip about what was going to happen, but no one knew for sure. 

Someone ran into Rin roughly, causing her to stumble; her dark eyes snapped open as she grabbed the fence to catch herself.

"Oh Rin. I'm sorry. Were you standing here?"

Rin counted to 10 then turned around and found herself face to face with Etsuko Kobayashi; most popular and meanest girl in the school.

"_And a bitch to boot_" Rin thought bitterly.

Etsuko smiled sweetly, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. They were cold, and mocking.

"Hello Rin. _Seeing_ anyone lately?"

Etsuko's posse of girls laughed loudly like it was the funniest thing in the world. Rin rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

Etsuko covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that secret?"

Rin leaned against the fence again, trying to ignore Etsuko's sinister voice, and the small crowd of girls that was starting to gather.

"_Vultures_" Rin sighed silently, "_Carnivores and vultures_."

Etsuko got right in Rin's face, "What's the matter Higurashi? Cat got your tongue? Now that you've got everyone's attention, don't have anything to say? No wild ranting?"

Rin bit her cheek. From some reason Etsuko had always hated her, and made sure everyone knew it. Now she had a reason to opening mock Rin and was taking full advantage of it.

"You always were stupid."

Rin's fist connected with Etsuko's check before either of them realized what was happening.

Etsuko fell to the grass holding her check, her eyes widened in shock.

Rin stared down at the girl, her chest heaving as she tried to bridle her anger.

"Just leave me alone" Rin spat and turned to walk away.

Etsuko jumped to her feet, "Don't think you can just walk away from me!" she shouted.

Rin kept walking.

"Hey!" Etsuko grabbed Rin by the shoulder and whipped her around. Before Rin should move Etsuko slapped Rin full force across the face. The crack sounded throughout the field and all the girls gasped.

Rin turned back, her check red while Etsuko's was turning a yellowish green.

"I don't want to fight you Etsuko" Rin said quietly.

Etsuko smirked, "Too late for that Higurashi."  
She took a swing which Rin blocked and then gave a punch of her own. Etsuko stumbled back, "What the hell!" she yelled.

Rin herself was mildly surprised. "_Where did I learn that_?"

Etsuko shoved Rin backwards, "What the hell are you doing? Think you can fight me? Think that'll make everyone stop talking about you?" she pushed Rin again.

Rin bit her tongue and said nothing, "_Just walk away Rin_. _Just walk away_."

Rin turned and started walking back to the main building. Etsuko started to laugh, "That's right, just run away. Like you've done your whole life."

Etsuko's taunts grew cruel and full of spite; nobody was laughing now.

Rin held her head high, struggling to keep her tears in check.

"Rin Higurashi, a coward and a nobody."

Those words stopped Rin right in her tracks.

"**_You're a nobody Rin. You're worthless piece of trash." _**

_**The man pushed Rin to the ground roughly but not a cry escaped her lips. **_

Rin slowly turned back around to face Etsuko, "Shut up, you _BITCH_!"

Etsuko's mouth dropped open.

"I am so _sick_ of listening to your endless and stupid insults of me! I don't know why you hate me. Maybe I did something to you in a past life, or you just need an easy target, so you can make yourself feel better by degrading other person. But I am _done_ listening to it!"

Etsuko stepped up to Rin and slapped her face again, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"**_I want you to learn to protect yourself Rin. In case I am not there. I'm going to teach you to fight. So you will always be safe_**."

Something in Rin snapped and she grabbed Etsuko's hand, twisting it backwards, "I'm the girl that's gonna kick your ass."

* * *

Linda looked up from her desk as she heard people running in the hallways, their voices loud. "Fight! Fight! There's a fight on the field!" 

Linda's teacher quickly excused herself and went out into the hallway while her class rushed over to the windows. They had a perfect view of the gym field below.

"Hey! It's Etsuko! She's fighting with one of the girls!"

Linda leaned forward and stained to see. Rin was in the same gym class of Etsuko and she was afraid that girl might be Rin. She was right.

"Oh my god Rin" Linda whispered but one of the girl's heard her.

"Rin? Rin Higurashi? That's who Etsuko's fighting?"

With this new information all the class members leaned forward more eagerly, trying to see the fight.

"Hey!" a boy shouted, "Rin's fighting back!"

Linda's heart leaped, "_What_?_ No way_._ Rin doesn_'_t have a violent bone in her body_._ She doesn't even know how to fight_!"

But as she watched the fight she saw that the boy was right. Rin was matching Etsuko, blow for blow.

Everyone knew Etsuko was a skilled fighter; both of her brothers were champion street fighters and taught her everything she knew. But down on the field, it looked like Rin was really giving her a run for her money.

* * *

Nobody said a word as Kagome drove home. Rin sat next to her in the front seat and Yanna and Kit sat quietly in the back. They were usually squabbling about something, but this time they could tell it was the time to be silent. 

Kagome was getting ready to cook dinner when she received a call from the school. Worried Rin had fainted again; Kagome piled Yanna and Kit into the car and rushed to the school. When she arrived she was taken straight to the nurse's office; and instead of finding Rin lying unconscious on a bed, she was sitting in a chair holding an ice pack to the side of her head and had a band-aid over a cut on her left eyebrow.

Kagome was speechless.

The principle arrived and explained that Rin and Etsuko Kobayashi had been fighting out in the field during gym class. Etsuko was in another room waiting for her mother as well. Ever since the principle said "fight" Kagome's lips went into a straight line, and she never said a word. Even as they entered the house, her lips hadn't moved. Yanna and Kit went straight to their room and Rin followed Kagome into the kitchen, "Momma I-"

"Don't!" Kagome snapped, "I don't want to hear it Rin. Just..." she sighed, "We'll talk about it when your father gets here."

Rin sighed and went outside; to the Tree of Ages.

Sitting at the trees base Rin pulled her knees up and crossed her arms over them. She buried her face in her arms and cried.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped, "She's here." 

Turning abruptly he ran in the opposite direction. Towards the tree. Approaching the tree he slowed to a soft walk, "_What is wrong_? _She_'_s afraid_!"

He sat down and leaned against the tree, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"_I so glad to hear your voice_." Rin's voice was soft and full of sorrow.

Sesshomaru felt a twinge at his heart at her broken heart, "What has happened? Why are you sad?"

"_Because of what_'_s happening to me_. _I don_'_t understand it_. _And it_'_s scaring me_."

Sesshomaru growled to himself, "_I haven_'_t been there to protect her_."

"_Everything is just_…_going wrong_. _And I don_'_t know how to fix it_. _I got in a fight today at school_."

"Were you injured?"

"_No_. _Not too bad anyways_…_It was strange. I never knew I could fight like that_, _but every move came to me_. _It was like instinct_."

A small smirked played at Sesshomaru's lips as he felt a tiny swell of pride. He remembered when he taught her to defend herself. She was just a child, but was eager to learn and was quite successful.

He heard her sigh, "_I have to go now_._ My father_'_s home and mom wanted me to talk to him_."

Sesshomaru frowned, "_InuYasha_…_why haven_'_t you protected her?"_

Looking up into the night sky, the dog demonsighed in sorrow and in pain.

* * *

Rin slowly dragged herself into the house, dread filling her heart with every step. She peeked into the living room and saw her parents sitting on the couch, talking quietly. 

InuYasha's voice sounded agitated but she couldn't quite catch the words.

His head snapped up and he locked eyes with Rin, "Come in Rin." he said; his voice now softly.

Rin walked over meekly and knelt in front of her parents.

"What happened today Rin?" Kagome asked quietly.

Rin half shrugged and InuYasha touched her shoulder, "Rin, what happened?"

"Etsuko was being her usual self. She was trying to pick a fight. And I just couldn't take it anymore, I finally fought back!" Rin's voice rose with each word.

InuYasha nodded in understanding, "I see. Well….Rin, you have to understand...fighting, for whatever reason, is just not acceptable at school."

Rin was sure she saw him grimace as he spoke; as if saying the words caused him pain. "You've been suspending for a month." Kagome cut in "But I'm going to go and speak with your principle. See if she's willing to lift or alter it. But until then…"

Rin nodded, "I understand. And I am sorry."

She stood and gave Kagome and InuYasha a hug, "Please forgive me."

Kagome smiled, "No need Rin. We really do understand; we had our share of bullies back when we were your age as well."

"By the way" InuYasha pointed towards the stairs, "Linda's up in your room, waiting for you."

Rin smiled her thanks and ran up the stairs.

Walking into her room she saw her friend lying on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Took you long enough."

Linda rolled over and looked at her friend, a serious expression on her face.

"Nice to see you too" Rin said softly before she turned to her closet and started to change her clothes.

Linda threw the magazine on the floor and sat up, "I saw you today. Out on the field."

Rin grunted softly.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fight?"

Rin sat down next to Linda on the bed, "I didn't know I could Linda. I was going to walk away. I was on my way to the main building then...I don't know what come over me. I had one of those...weird flashbacks again. And I was suddenly really angry."

"Another flashback?"

Rin nodded, "Yes. I saw it, as if I was me. And my name was used. Somebody told me, a man, told me he as going to teach me to fight. So I could protect myself. Then...every move came naturally. Like instinct."

Rin stood and walked over to her desk, picking up her brush she began to absentmindedly brush her hair, "They're getting stronger. I'm starting to feel, the emotions that are in the flashbacks. Like today, I was a little child and I was angry. And every time I see one it becomes clearer.

Linda frowned at her, "This sounds like you've got suppressed memories Rin."

Rin laughed, "Suppressed what?"

"When something extremely tragic or shocking happens in a person's life they tend to shut the memories out, suppress them. But eventually in later years they come back. Resurface."

Rin looked at her friend strangely, "Since when have you become a doctor?"

Linda leaned forward, looking earnest, "Will you come with me to see my sister?"

"What for?"

"She's psychologist. And she does this technique with hypnosis. To look at things you have forgotten."

Rin frowned, "Are you saying you think I'm crazy?"

"No!" Linda shook her head, "No, not at all. I'm just….I'm worried about you Rin. You've been having these 'flashbacks' or whatever you want to call them, more recently and your dream, you're starting to see it when you're awake. You've been hallucinating."

Rin looked at Linda sharply, "Oh, is that what you call it?"

Linda sighed, "Rin, you've started to say things...weird things...and you look like you're talking to an actually person. And what about that man you thought you saw?"

Rin glared angrily, "Must you bring that up! So I thought I saw somebody I knew. I was wrong. It doesn't mean I'm crazy."

"There was no one there Rin!" Linda yelled. "You didn't mistake someone for somebody else…because there was nobody else there. You and Isamu were alone."

She sighed touched Rin's shoulder gently, "Look, I'm not saying that you're crazy. I'm just worried about you and I want to help. This could be something serious. Please."

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Please let me help you."

Rin stared at her friend a long time before slightly nodded, "Fine. I'll go."

**

* * *

A/N:**** Don't hate me! I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can. At the rate I'm going this is going to be a long story. A lot longer then I intended, but I'm enjoying myself. Hee hee! Next chapter….Rin looks into her past and either in that one, or the next Rin finds out Kagome isn't her real mother. That's gonna suck! Poor Rin, too much drama for such a young girl. **

**I just broke up with my boyfriend, so I'm a little absentminded. I apologize if the next few chapters are a little strange and scattered. **

**SORRY! **

**Please review. :D**


	10. 10 Years Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to Arya du Jedi, Haku is the name, Kagura134, latafmodginkianp1618 and brat-always-by-day-and-night for your reviews!**

* * *

Saturday morning Linda picked Rin up and took her to her sister's house. Linda's sister, Rachel, greeted them a smiled and hugs. She led them inside and back to her study. Rachel shut the door and locked it, explaining her children sometimes burst in during sessions. 

Rin sat on the couch and Linda sat on the arm, earning her a glare from Rachel. Smiling sheepishly Linda slid down next to Rin, while Rachel sat in a chair across from the girls.

"Linda told me you've been having some problems, with your memories?"

Rin half shrugged, "Kinda of. You see, for as long as I can remember I've been having this dream." Rin stopped, slightly hesitant to share something so personal with a complete stranger, but Rachel's blue eyes were filled with warm and Rin felt her fear just slip away.

"The dreams...are of me; when I was a child. I'm crying and calling for someone. But I don't know who. Then, lately I've been seeing things, images standing right in front of me. But they're not really there. Just hallucinations. And I've been having theses strange...flashbacks I guess. It's been happening more and more. Like when Etsuko Kobayashi was calling me names and telling me I was a nobody. I remembered hearing it said to me before. Like when I was a child."

Rachel frowned thoughtfully, "But you haven't remembered these things before?"

Rin shook her head.

"I see. Well, I would like to put you under hypnosis. I believe Linda explained that to you."

Linda nodded.

**(A/N: This next part is just my babbling. I really have no idea how they do hypnosis. So, use your imaginations and work with me.)**

"Good. Now Rin, I want to you focus on this."

Rachel pulled a watch from her pocket, "Focus on this and listen only to the sound of my voice."

Rin watched the watch swing back and forth, her dark eyes wide.

"Now, close your eyes and think about your dream. Think about one thing from it, something you know better then the rest."

The man with the golden eyes filled Rin's thoughts.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes" Rin whispered, as if afraid the image would vanish if she spoke too loud.

"Describe it to me."

"It's a man. He's tall. I can't see any details, it's too dark."

"That's because you've hidden him in your mind for so long. Try to brighten the picture. Concentrate."

Rin's eyebrows furrowed as she thought harder, "_Who are you_?"

Rin smiled, "I can see his eyes. They're golden, like my father's."

"Is it your father you're seeing then?"

"No, Dad is not that tall. And his eyes are much warmer. These eyes are...cold, hard...and sad."

Rachel looked over at Linda then back to Rin, "Okay Rin. Now I want you to-"

"No!" Rin cried out.

Rachel looked surprised, "No what?"

"I have to go back!" Rin's body went ridged and she grasped the couch tightly, "I can't stay here. He'll be looking for me! No!"

Rachel grabbed Rin's arms, "Rin, you need to calm down. Tell me what-"

"Let me go!" Rin threw Rachel's hands off, "I have to go back!" Rin was sobbing now, tears streaming down her face.

Linda looked at Rachel panicked, "Rachel, help her!"

Rachel knelt in front of Rin, "Rin, I'm going to count to three, then snap my fingers and you will wake up: 1...2...3!"

"My lord!" Rin screamed as Rachel snapped her fingers.

Rin's eyes flew open and she looked into the shocked faces of the two women, "What's happened?" her voice was horse.

"You went postal" Linda whispered.

Rin touched her face, still wet from her tears, "What'd I say?"

Rachel stood and stopped the tape recorder, "You talking about a man with golden eyes. Then you started screaming."

Rin's eyes widened.

"You were saying to let you go. You needed to return to someone. Someone who'd be angry."

Rachel sat down again, "Linda's right Rin. This looks like you've pushed aside important and key memories. Painful ones. You tucked them way back in you mind and now they're coming back, with a vengeance."

"What should I do?"

"What's your earliest memory?"

Rin answered without hesitation, that was on question she'd asked herself many times. "When Mom and Dad brought Yanna and Kit home from the hospital."

"How long ago was that?"

"7 years"

Rachel leaned forward and frowned, "So your mind blocked out the first 10 years of your life. Interesting."

Linda tilted her head, "Can't you just make her remember? You know, do the hypnosis thing and let her remember this time?"

Rachel shook her head, "No. Not in this case. Rin had something, very traumatic happen to her, something she wanted to forget. If I were to bring that back suddenly, I don't know what it could do to her."

She stood, "I suggest you look into you past Rin. Look at photos, papers you drew, anything. I'll look over the tape again and let you know if I find anything."

Rin and Linda said their thanks and goodbyes and quickly left. As they drove back to the shrine Rin was silent, lost in her own thoughts. "_10 years_..._what could have happened that I would want to forget 10 years_?"

* * *

Rin slowly trudged up the steps to her house. Confused about what Rachel had said and confused about what to do next. "_I can_'_t ask Mom or Dad_; _they_'_ll just make up some excuse like they always do_." 

She sighed and opened the door, "Mom? Dad?"

No one answered.

"_I thought they_'_d be home by now_" she walked up the stairs to go to her room; passing by her parent's door she could her two people inside, arguing.

Quietly Rin tiptoed over to the room and pressed her ear against the door.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha stood at opposite sides of their room, glaring at each other. They'd been yelling at each other for the past 20 minutes and now stood silently, but the tension in the room was thick. 

Finally InuYasha broke the silence, "I just don't understand Kagome. Why should she be punished when she was just defending herself! She did nothing wrong!"

"Yes, she did InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, "She should have just walked away."

"It's not that easy!"

Kagome threw her hands up, "Yes it is. You just like to do everything the hard way, take the difficult road. Never do anything the simple and usually easier way."

"We need to tell her" InuYasha said quietly.

Kagome stared at him in shock, "What? No, no, no. We can't do that and you know it! If we say anything, she'll remember everything."

"She's already remembering Kagome!" InuYasha snarled, "In fact, she's never really forgotten. Besides would it be so bad for her to know where she came from? Know why she's so different? She at least deserves that!"

Kagome shook her head stubbornly, "I'm sorry InuYasha, but Rin can never know-"

The floor outside their door creaked and InuYasha quickly turned to open the door.

* * *

Rin silently cursed her luck and made a quick but quiet dash away from the door, "Stupid floor boards." 

She opened the door to the attic and quietly shut it behind her. InuYasha and Kagome's door opened and Rin held her breath till their footsteps faded down the stairs.

Exhaling loudly Rin sat on the steps that led up to the attic and leaned against the wall. Looking down she realized she was shaking.

"_They know_. _They know_! _They know what I_'_ve forgotten_." She hit the steps angrily with her fist, "_And they won_'_t tell me_!"

Taking a deep breath she looked up the stairs, an idea forming, "_Well_, _if they won_'_t tell me_" she stood and walked up the stairs; her jaw set and determination in her eyes.

"_Then I_'_ll just find out for myself_."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**This one's a bit shorter, I wanted to quickly finish laying out Rin's life for the past 8 years so I can get to the main part of the story. Haza! (Don't ask). **

**Thanks to Kagura134 and ilovesoccer899 for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: _BIRTHDAY_

Rin sighed in frustration and fell back with a soft thud. Dust rose up from the old floor, making her sneeze and cough wildly. Covering her mouth and nose with her hands she sighed again. She'd been up in the attic for two hours, gone through seven large boxes and found nothing.

Needless to say, it was infuriating.

More so; because she had no idea what she was even looking for.

"Rin!"

Rin's head snapped up; Kagome was calling for her.

She stumbled over the boxes and raced down to the attic door. Flinging it open she ran to the top of the stairs; breathless she tried to yell back but it only came out as a strangulated squeak, "Yes?"

Rin cleared her throat again, "Yes?"

Kagome appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Linda's on the phone"

Rin held her hand out for the phone but Kagome made to move to hand it to her, "She says you've got a study group tonight at the library. 20 minutes ago?"

Rin's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead with her hand, "_Math test on Monday_..."

Kagome chuckled, "Get your stuff, I'll tell Linda you're on your way."

* * *

15 minutes later Kagome dropped Rin off at the library and the younger girl raced inside. Once she reached the inner lobby Rin skidded to a stop and walked carefully past the librarian's desk. Last time she had been there she got a harsh scolding for running. 

She smiled slightly at the librarian and made her way to the back of the large library.

Linda and two other girls from school were sitting at one of the tables talking quietly with books lying open in front of them.

Rin sat down and smiled sheepishly at Linda, "Sorry I'm late" she whispered.

Linda glared, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Um...Rin. Did you look in a mirror before you came here?"

The two other girls, Naoki Oshiro and Hasoni Sato, snickered as Linda pulled a small mirror out of her purse. She handed it to Rin, who glanced at it and flushed bright red. Her dark hair was coated with grey and she had a black smudge on her upper cheek and the tip of her nose. Linda pulled Rin to the bathroom to wash up.

Linda took a wet paper towel and ran it over Rin's hair while Rin washed her face. Linda frowned, "Rin, is this _dust_?"

Rin looked at her friend in the mirror, then nodded, "Yes."

"From where?"

"I was up in the attic. Looking for stuff."

Linda threw the paper towel away and leaned against the counter, "Stuff?"

"Well yeah. After this morning I decided I needed to really look into this."

"What about asking your parents? I mean, I know they never listen because it was just dreams. But if you tell them what Rachel said."

Rin started shaking her head before Linda even finished, "They won't tell me anything. When I got home I was thinking they might; if I told them about this morning. But after what I heard when I got home...I know they won't help me."

Linda raised her eyebrows, "What'd you hear?

Rin quickly repeated everything she'd heard before hiding in the attic.

Linda whistled, "Wow...I can't...I can't believe it...So they don't want you to remember...that means we're right! There _is_ something you forgot!" she jumped up excited, "Rin, this is big...this is huge!"

Rin nodded slowly, "You have no idea Linda" she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Rin turned, her dark eyes serious "I mean, I forgot the first 10 years of my life. And my parents don't want me to remember."

"Yeah?"

"They're the ones that made me forget. My _family_" she stressed the word 'family' bitterly, "Helped block out part of my life."

Rin stood and opened the bathroom door, "And I'm gonna find out why."

* * *

Three hours later Rin looked at the clock and nearly fell out of her seat, "Oh crap. I gotta go!" She scrambled to get all of her books into her bag. 

"What's goin' on Rin?" Linda asked.

"Tonight's Mom's birthday party" Rin answered without stopping, "And I promised Dad I'd help get everything ready."

Naoki looked up from her book, "It's your mom's birthday?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, she's turning 35...I think."

Now Hasoni looked up, "35? Are you sure?"

Rin stopped at looked at her, "Pretty sure, why?"

Hasoni shrugged, "Well, my sister just turned 26 and I thought she and Kagome went to school at the same time." She shrugged again, "I could be wrong."

Rin felt her stomach drop slightly, but didn't let it show; forcing a smile she picked up her backpack, "Yeah, you must be. I'll see you guys on Monday!"

Linda stood, "Hey, I'll give you a ride."

Rin turned and walked backwards, "Oh, no thanks. I need the exercise. See ya!"

With that she turned and ran out of the library, oblivious to the librarian's glare and scolding.

Half way home it started to rain, but Rin didn't mind. She'd always loved the rain. It was one of the things that always made her smile, she used to tell Linda she felt like all her worries and problems were just wash away with the rain; a shower for her soul.

Opening the door to her house she slid her backpack off and shook the rain from her hair. "Dad?"

She walked into the kitchen and found InuYasha and Sango arguing over what kind of cake to get. InuYasha wanted to get some weird flavored one and Sango argued Kagome liked plain white. Rin stepped in between the two squabbling adult and called a time-out, "Tell me what you want me to do then you can go back to your senseless barking."

Sango snickered and InuYasha glared, "Funny" he growled. He looked around franticly and Rin grinned.

InuYasha never got flustered, and was usually not at a lost for words. But as he stood there in the kitchen trying to pull everything together, he looked like he wanted to pull his hair out.

"But...I don't really...umm...go and get a shower, so you don't catch a cold and your mother kills me, and then you…uh…can help Yanna put decorations up."

Rin nodded and walked back out; sticking her head back in she grinned, "By the way Dad, as much as you like it, I really don't think Mom would appreciate Ramen flavored cake. And it is _her_ birthday after all."

InuYasha threw a rag at her and Sango started laughing, "I win!"

Rin grabbed her bag and dragged it up the stairs. Grabbing clean, dry clothes she kicking Kit out of the bathroom and locked the door. As she took ready for her shower she thought about Sango and Miroku. They had been friends with her parents for as long as she could remember. They were like a close aunt and uncle. Kagome said they all met at school. But now Rin was wondering if that was even true. Shaking her head she turned the water on and stepped into a hot shower; letting all of her thoughts and worries just run down the drain with the water.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Kagome! Happy birthday to you!" 

Everyone finished singing and clapped wildly as Kagome blew out her candles.

She laughed as she picked all the candles out of the cake, "You know, just putting the numbers '35' would have been enough InuYasha; you didn't have to use so many candles."

Sango and Rin snickered while Miroku laughed right out and clapped InuYasha on the back. InuYasha just growled and crossed his arms.

When he lost the argument about what kind of cake to get Kagome, he stubbornly insisted that on _HE_ got to decorate it. It had at least three inches of blue frosting, with multicolored sprinkles and 35 black candles jammed onto it.

The younger children and InuYasha were the only one who weren't afraid to taste it.

"Don't worry" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear, "Rin and I grabbed another cake. It's in the car."

Kagome smiled her thanks and relief.

She turned to the eager children and served them a big piece of InuYasha's cake; along with InuYasha who looked slightly disappointed nobody else wanted some. Kagome assured him she'd try some later that night.

Rin brought the other cake in from Sango and Miroku's car and helped Sango serve it to the rest of the family.

Sitting at the counter she picked at her cake instead of eating it. She was too deep in thought; about what Rachel had said that morning, and what Hasoni said before she left the library.

"**_Well, my sister just turned 26 and I thought she and Kagome went to school at the same time." _**

**_She shrugged again, "I could be wrong."_**

Rin looked over at her mother and watched her as she talked with Sango. Her dark hair didn't have one speak of gray, and her face looked smooth and young; like a young woman just starting in her life, not a ways into it with three children. One of which was nearly 18.

"You okay Rin?"

Rin jerked out of her thoughts to see Miroku standing next to her, a small look of worry on his face. Rin smiled brightly, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Mom, and how happy she looks."

Miroku smiled and nodded, but Rin could tell he didn't believe her. He had always had an eerie way of telling when someone was lying. She was grateful he didn't press her for the truth. When in fact she didn't even know what it was anymore.

* * *

After the children were put to sleep, Rin went back upstairs while the adult sat around and talked. 

Miroku expressed his concern about Rin's behavior of late, and everyone else agreed.

"Is she remembering?" Sango asked.

Kagome half shrugged and InuYasha growled.

"Yes!" he snapped "You forget, she's never really forgotten. Her dreams are all she's got left, and now they're becoming more real. Hallucinations!"

Kagome sighed deeply, "InuYasha and I decided that-"

"No!" InuYasha cut in, "_You_ decided. I want to tell her, but you won't."

Miroku raised his hand, "Why not just tell her? She's practically an adult now, maybe she'll handle it better now then she did 8 years ago."

InuYasha pointed at Miroku, "See? He agrees with me. I know you love her Kagome, but you're really being selfish!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances; this was going to get ugly.

Kagome's eyes widen, "I'm being selfish? I'm trying to protect her!"

"By lying to her? How is that protecting her!"

"If she remembers, she'll want to go back."

"Then let her go back!" InuYasha roared, "That's where she belongs!"

"Do you really want her going back to your brother!" Kagome snarled, her patience worn thin.

InuYasha opened his mouth then shut it with an audible click; she was right. If Rin did return to the Feudal Era, she would more then likely seek out Sesshomaru.

InuYasha swore under his breath and got off the couch. Growling loudly he grabbed his keys and went out the door, slamming it loudly.

* * *

Rin poked her head out of her room when she heard shouting, before she could catch on to what they were saying she heard her father get up and slam the door. Sighing deeply Rin turned to go back to her room and finish studying, but the attic door caught her eye and she couldn't resist going back up. She quietly went up the stairs and looked around. She wanted to be more precise in her searching, instead of just picking a random box and looking through it. Walking to the back a smaller box caught her eye. Pictures. 

"_Rachel said to start with photos_."

Sitting down she pulled the box to her and opened it. There were large envelopes, labeled by year. Rin pulled out the earliest year and flipped through it; nothing special.

She went through each envelope, and after each one became more and more disappointed. Finally she pulled out a picture that made her stop cold. It was of Kagome with a little girl. It was the same little girl Rin had been seeing. Rin shivered and placed the picture next to her; she was going to keep track of that photo till she figured out what it meant. The very last envelop lay flat in the bottom of the box; it was labeled 'baby pictures'.

"I didn't know we had these" Rin murmured as she picked them up.

Flipping through the picture she began to get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that made her feel nauseous. There were lots of picture of Yanna and Kit. At the hospital, at home, with the little girl holding them, or another family member. But what made Rin sick was there were no pictures of her as a baby. Not one. And that little girl was there too. "_Is that_..._is that me_?"

There only pictures that were up around the house we the most recent ones, so Rin never could really remember what she looked like years ago, as a little girl.

"_So_,_ I_'_m seeing myself_? _But why_? _And how_?_ How did I know that man_?"

So many questions flooded Rin's mind and she was starting to get a headache. Setting the picture's box aside she crawled along the floor, reading the labels. Not finding anything interesting she got up and walked over to the shelves. Tilting her head sideways she went down the shelves quickly, waiting for something to jump out at her.

"Miscellaneous hmm?" Rin pulled a flat box off the middle shelve and sat down with an "Ougf!"

Carefully opening the box she was surprised to see it was just full of papers. Certificates and such. Mostly awards and recognitions. Rin quickly flipped through it and was just about to set the box down when a smaller paper fluttered to the ground. Rin picked it up and turned it over. It was a birth certificate for Yanna, and stuck to its back was one for Kit.

Rin placed all the papers on the floor and carefully looked at each one again. Her heartbeat sped up when she couldn't find one for her. "_What the hell is going on_?"

Scoping the papers up Rin noticed her mother's name; pulling the paper out Rin realized it was Kagome's birth certificate. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Oh my god."**

* * *

A/N: ****Dun dun dun! Lol, next time...Rin confronts Kagome about her past!**

Please Review


	12. A Strange Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: I'm gonna try to make this a long chapter...I'm just sitting down and typing. I almost had a heart attack though (not for real), the CD I use to get the stories from my computer to a computer with Internet connection, wasn't working, then I couldn't find another CD, then the computer was saying it couldn't find my story. Needless to say, I sorta freaked out. But then I found a CD and I found the file, it got saved somewhere else. sighs Happiness. Anyways...on with the show-uh...story!**

**Thanks to Seshylover, k1ta.Ky0ko, JennyKim319, Haku is the name and Kagura134 for your reviews!

* * *

Small recap…..**

Rin placed all the papers on the floor and carefully looked at each one again. Her heartbeat sped up when she couldn't find one for her. "_What the hell is going on_?"

Scoping the papers up Rin noticed her mother's name; pulling the paper out Rin realized it was Kagome's birth certificate. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Oh my god."

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE:_ A STRANGE DISCOVERY_

Rin dropped the paper as if were on fire. Her heart pounded and she shook her head fiercely, "_No_, _no_,_ no_,_ no_. _I must be imagining things again_."

Falling back on her butt she stared at the paper.

The very cautiously, as if afraid it would bite her, Rin picked the paper back up and read again, slowly.

Kagome Higurashi: Born: May 23, 1982. 7 pounds, 6 ounces. 22 inches long.

Rin struggled to breathe, her mother was born in 1982, _10_ _years_ later then she said. Her mother pretended to be 10 years older. Her mother...was Kagome _even_ her mother?

Rin did a quick calculation in her head, "_No_..._she_'_s only 8 years olden then me_. _She can_'_t be my mom_!"

Rin's body shook; she wasn't sure if it was fear, shock, anger or all three combined.

Strange, how one piece of paper can make a person's entire world come apart.

Slowly getting to her feet, the paper clenched tightly in her fist, Rin walked like a zombie out of the attic and downstairs. Taking a deep breath to steady herself and her voice Rin entered the kitchen. Kagome was at the sink washing dishes and Miroku and Sango were no where in sight. Wanting to make sure they were alone Rin asked where they had gone.

"They went to go find your father" Kagome replied in a tight voice.

Rin frowned slightly, "_My father_? _Is_ he _even my father_?"

Taking another deep breath Rin casually leaned against the counter, "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"What year did you get married to Dad?"

Kagome's body tightened slightly but she immediately relaxed, hoping Rin hadn't noticed her reaction.

She did.

"1990" Kagome replied lightly though her insides were in a tumult.

Rin held up the piece a paper she had nearly cried at the sight of and placed it on the counter, "How did Grandma feel about you getting married, when you were only _8_?" she spit the last word out bitterly

Kagome froze, "What?" she whispered.

Rin snatched the certificate up again and went over to hold it in front of Kagome's face.

"This says you were born in 1982...only 8 years before you said you got married."

Kagome sighed deeply, "Rin I-"

Rin stepped back shaking her head, "Don't even try. I'm tired of your lies. I heard you talking this morning. You've been hiding something from me, and you know that I've been dreaming about and remembering, don't you!"

Kagome turned around, tears in her eyes, "Look Rin. Will you just stop for a moment? When your father-"

Rin scoffed and looked away.

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried again, "When InuYasha gets back. We'll talk."

Rin nodded curtly, "We better. Cause you've got a hell of a lot explaining to do." she turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Racing outside Rin collapsed next to her tree. Her body trembling. She'd never spoken like that to Kagome before, and she felt horrible. But at the same time she felt justified; after all, the woman had been lying to her for the past 8 years. Right?

Leaning her back against the old tree she closed her eyes and desperately wished for the voice to come, the presence that calmed her fears and healed her soul.

"_I need you_"

* * *

A few hours later the side door opened and InuYasha came over to the tree. His handsome face was stern but his golden eyes looked sad, "Rin?" he said softly. 

Rin looked up her eyes swollen and red; she had been sitting with her face buried in her knees and arms crying for the past hour. She didn't know what she was crying for, all she knew was she was in pain and she was angry.

Angry at Kagome and InuYasha for lying. Angry no one else told her the truth. Angry she had been tricked for 8 years. But mostly angry she hadn't figured it out before.

InuYasha held his hand out, "Will you come inside? I think it's time some things were explained."

Rin watched him a moment before taking his hand and standing up. Walking to the house Rin glance over her shoulder and saw the little girl standing at the tree; she stood with the strange green toad-like man, and another. The man with the cold golden eyes. The little girl laughed and they disappeared.

Rin shook her head and followed InuYasha into the house.

Kagome was sitting on the couch, her hands pressed tightly together. InuYasha sat down next to her and Rin sat on the floor in front. Before Kagome or InuYasha could speak Rin jumped in, "I want to know who I really am and who you are and why you've been lying to me!"

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances and Kagome cleared her throat, "Well, as you've obviously found out, you're not our biological daughter."

"Was I adopted?"

Kagome shook her head, "No...not exactly we-"

"Great!" Rin exclaimed and threw her arm up dramatically, "I was kidnapped! No wonder I block it out!"

"Shut up Rin!" InuYasha snarled.

Rin looked at InuYasha in surprise; he hardly snapped at her, if ever.

Kagome placed her hand on InuYasha's knee and looked at Rin, "I can't tell you what you want to know Rin if you keep interrupting me."

Rin nodded and sat back.

"8 years ago, there was a terrible sickness, one that would have killed you. The man you were living with was worried for you safety so he sent you with me. To save you life."

"Was this man my father?"

"No, not biologically. He took you in after your parents died."

"What was his name? Is he still alive? Can I see him?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha but he just grunted and turned away. He hated lying to Rin, _again_. But it was the only way to keep her safe and away from _him_.

"I don't know his name, he never gave it. No, I don't think he's still alive, he was quite old when he left you to us and so you can't see him."

Rin frowned thoughtfully, "But why did you lie about it? About everything?"

"We thought it would be easier for you, if we were your parents. And you were only 9, still a little girl."

Kagome shrugged, "You didn't understand."

"So you lied to me? Rin's voice came out harsh.

"I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry we lied to you and that you feel so betrayed." InuYasha finally spoke up, "But you must understand, we just wanted to protect you."

Rin stood suddenly, "I...I'm going to go to bed...I just need to think about this."

Kagome nodded and stood but Rin made no move to hug her. Hurt flashed across Kagome's faces but she smiled anyways, "Goodnight Rin"

"We'll talk again in the morning" InuYasha added.

Rin just nodded and headed up to her room; her mind swimming with even more questions.

* * *

Rin tossed and turned all night. Everything she had learned over the past few weeks flying through her mind. 

"Rin"

Rin bolded straight up in bed; a cold sweat glistening on her skin. Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart looked out of her window and at her tree. It stood still in the darkness, thought its branches swayed lightly in the wind.

Running her hands over her face she tried to recall what she'd been dreaming about. But all she could remember were golden eyes and a hard voice calling her name; the voice was cold enough to send shivers down ones back, but it brought a strange warmth to Rin.

And she wanted to know who he was.

Pulling the covers back she tiptoed across the room and opened the door, grabbing a jacket from the back of her chair. She was slowly past her parent's room and down to the back door. Carefully opening the old door she slipped outside and quickly made her way over to the tree.

Sighing deeply she sat on the cold ground and leaned against the large trunk.

"I'm so confused now" she whispered. "Everything I have ever known...is a lie. I feel so…angry…hurt that they never told me the truth. And I don't think they're telling me everything now. But it also frightens me."

She closed her eyes as tears started to run down her face, "I just don't know what to do!" she cried hoarsely.

The tree branches creaked as the wind picked up slightly and Rin smiled. He was there. The voice, spirit or maybe it was just her imagination. Whatever or whoever, she needed him and was glad he'd come.

"_You are distressed_" his cold voice stated.

Rin nodded then froze; his voice….it was the same that had called her name earlier, waking her from her haunted sleep.

"Who are you?" Rin whispered, "Why do you speak to me and no one else? Do you know who I am?"

* * *

Sesshomaru paused, and felt himself deeply tempted to tell her the truth, tell her everything. But as soon as that thought entered his mind he shoved it out. "_Don_'_t be foolish_" he snarled to himself, "_This Sesshomaru doesn_'_t need anyone_. _Especially a human_." 

He turned his attention back to the tree, back to _her_. "Why do you ask such questions?"

He heard her sigh, and could sense her tears, "_My _parents…" her voice hardened with that one word, "_Have been lying to me_. _I_'_m not their real daughter_, _I_'_m not even adopted_."

Sesshomaru felt angered, "_Stupid brother_. _Couldn_'_t keep it a secret for long could you_?"

"_I_'_m just some kid they took in when the man taking care of me couldn_'_t protect me_…_ I guess_. _I don_'_t even know if they_'_re telling the truth_, _they could just be lying to me _again."

"Why would they have cause to do that, there is no need to keep lying to you."

"_There was no need to lie to me in the first place_!" Rin snapped but immediately she softened, "_I_'_m sorry_,_ I shouldn_'_t take my anger out on you_._ You_'_re not the one who did this to me_."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the irony, "_You have no idea Rin_" he thought silently, "_You have no idea_."

"Tell me about the Bone-Eater's Well."

Sesshomaru nearly jumped, "What?"

"Before, you said I could find the answers I need, in the Bone-Eater's Well. Where can I find it?"

Again the cold demon struggled to keep from telling her everything. It was getting harder and that bothered him greatly.

He stood suddenly and walked off, his silver hair flowing behind him.

* * *

Rin waited and then sighed in disappointment. 

He had left.

"Why does he always leave when I mention that old well?"

She stood and brushed the dirt off her shorts. Wrapping her arms around herself she walked back to the house. She was almost to the door when she heard it; a child's giggle.

Rin groaned in frustration but instead of going inside she turned and saw a little girl standing by the tree. It was the same little girl.

Rin stood still and watch. A woman appeared and stood behind the child, her hands placed gently on her shoulders, "This is a very special tree Rin. Talk to it. Talk to him. And he'll hear you. I promise. And if you listen very carefully. You just might hear him."

Rin's heart sped up as the woman turned; it was Kagome.

"Mom" Rin breathed.

"No! Let me go! I must return!"

Rin jerked around, the little girl was running away from the house, with Kagome and InuYasha right behind her, she was going towards the old broken-down shack that her parents always kept locked up. InuYasha grabbed the girl and held her in his arm and she struggled to free herself. Suddenly Rin felt herself in InuYasha's arms, her body flaying about wildly. Looking down she saw she was a little child. But she had no control of her action, or her voice.

Rin found herself screaming, "My lord will be angry if he cannot find me! Let me go!"

Kagome took Rin from InuYasha and looked into her eyes, "He won't be looking for you Rin." Kagome said quietly, "He sent you with us. So you would be safer."

"_Who_? _Who send me with you_!" Rin's mind cried but the words never formed on her lips.

Pushing past Kagome Rin ran into the old shack and down the steps. It was so dark Rin was sure she'd fall, but she didn't. Her child body finally fell at the base of an old wooden box, sobbing.

Kagome touched Rin's shoulder "Rin-"

"Let go of me!" Rin cried, "He will come! He always does!"

Kagome and InuYasha left Rin alone, crying pitifully on the floor.

"_This is my dream_…_the one where I_'_m calling_…_into a well_."

Rin gasped and fell to the floor; she was at the back door again, in her own teenage body. Her whole body shook, and her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"_There_'_s a well in there_. _A well_."

Jumping to her feet she went back up to her room, this time not caring if she woke anyone up. Pulling an old book off of her shelve she flipped through it like her life depended in on.

"_Mom got so tired of hearing Gramp_'_s stories_; _she made him put them into a book for each of us kids_. _Now_, _I_'_m glad she did_. _I know there_'_s a story in here_….._about_….._a well_."

She stopped and stared at the page, her breath caught in her throat.

"The Bone-Eater's Well. Traditionally the well was used to dispose of demon's bones where after a few days they would disappear. But there have been stories that the well may have other unknown magical powers. It is said with the help of the Shikon Jewel, one can see another world, place and time."

Rin thought back to when her mom first told Gramps to put the old tales into a book.

"**_And so_**,**_ if you have the true Jewel in your possession_**, **_you can travel through the well_**, **_to a places filled with demons and gods_**. **_A place where anything you thought was just a myth is true_**,**_ a place_**-"

"**_That everyone is tried of hearing about_**" **_Kagome cut in_**, "**_Grandpa_**, **_I thought you were going to tell true stories_**,**_ not one_**'**_s you little mind came up with_**."

**_Grandfather sputtered as the grandchild giggled_**.

**_Kagome smiled_**, "**_Why don_**'**_t you write these stories down Gramps_**?**_ Make them into a book for the kids_**."

**_Grandfather started to protest but with another look from his granddaughter he mumbled _**"**_Oh all right_**."

"I wonder….if it's true. If Gramps was telling the truth. Have I come from somewhere else?

"**_She's already remembering Kagome!" InuYasha snarled, "In fact, she's never really forgotten. Besides would it be so bad for her to know where she came from? To know why she's so different? She at least deserves that!"_**

Rin let the book drop to floor, and surprisingly it fell shut and didn't bend the pages. Rin stood and started pacing her room. Finally she stopped and looked out her window, dawn was being to break. The old shack caught her eye, "_Did I come through the well_?"

* * *

Sunday morning she avoided InuYasha and Kagome and spoke to no one. She was either locked up in her room or out by the tree. Kagome went back to the principle's home and talked about Rin's suspension. She agreed to let Rin come back, on account of her flawless record. 

Rin wasn't sure if she was grateful or annoyed. At home she could think by herself, but she still had her family tiptoeing about her. At school she was left alone, but was still the hottest gossip topic; especially after her fight with Etsuko. Rin gripped her backpack tightly and walked to her math class. She almost wished she could forget everything again, so she could concentrate on her test. Unfortunately the whole day was a blur.

When she got home Rin went straight to her room and fell on her bed.

She was stuck.

At a dead-end.

Part of her wished she was from the well, from some strange land. But the logical part of her knew it just wasn't possible. Gramp's stories were just stories. So where was she from?

Someone knocked softly at Rin's door and opened it, "Rin?"

Rin turned over to look at her 'mother'.

"Yes?"

"Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and I are going out. Will you watch Yanna and Kit please?"

Rin nodded slightly and Kagome smiled, "Thanks, I've already got dinner started, just keep an eye on it. Okay?"

"Sure" Rin whispered.

She didn't trust her voice. Talking to Kagome just made her think about the lies, and she knew she would start to cry. In frustration, in anger and in pain.

Kagome looked like she wanted to say something else, but thought better of it, "Thanks honey. We'll see you tonight."

She shut the door and Rin listened as her steps retreated down the stairs.

A while later Rin went down to give her siblings and herself some dinner. Yanna and Kit were jabbing at each other and talking loudly. Rin went into the living room and turned the T.V. trying to drown out the younger children's shouting. It was a screech from Kit that made Rin storm back into the kitchen.

"Give it back!"

"No! This one is mine!"

"No it's not stupid! Yours is in your room. This one is _mine_!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

Rin reached over and snatched the object of argument out of their hands before they could even blink.

"Hey!" they cried out in unison.

Rin just rolled her eyes, "Finish your dinner; _than_ argue about….whatever this is."

She held the trinket up and her eyes widened, "Where'd you get this?" she breathed.

Kit and Yanna exchanged glances, "We got it from Gramps" Yanna said, his face twisted up in curiosity. "Why?"

"_I_'_ve seen this before_"

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah!" Kit sat up straight in her chair, seemingly proud she knew something Rin didn't, "It's a replica of the Shikon Jewel. Gramps gave it to me." She glared at her twin, "Yanna's is in his bedroom, but he won't believe me!"

Rin chuckled, "How can you tell the difference?"

"Easy, Yanna's is tinted blue, while mine is tinted pink. Like the real one."

"The real one?" Rin echoed.

Kit giggled, "Of course silly. Gramps made mine just like the one momma's got."

Rin's throat went dry, "Mom has one?" she whispered, "Just a replica right?"

Yanna shook his head, his thick dark hair flying about, "Nope. Hers is the real one. Don't you remember Gramps story?"

"No" Kit countered, "She wasn't here. She was at school when Gramps told us."

"Told you what?" Rin didn't think she'd ever felt so sick in her life.

"He said mom was given the Shikon Jewel; a gift and for her to protect it from evil."

Rin suddenly dropped the small ball on the counter and raced up the stairs. Running into her parents bedroom she tore through everything; shelves, desk, closet, dresser. Suddenly her eyes fell upon a small box, hidden in the very back of the closet. It was the only thing Kagome never shared with Rin. When Rin was younger and asked to see it Kagome gently refused and told her she needed to keep one secret. And that box held that secret. Pulling it down Rin sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the black box. It wasn't very big. It fit easily in the palm of her hand. It was covered with strange decorations and markings and small slits of silver. Rin frowned when she saw it needed a key to unlock. Groaning in frustration Rin took the box with her and went to her room. Sitting on her dresser she sat on the floor at stared at it. Wondering what was so important about the box that her mother won't show it to her, why it was lock, and hidden away.

The front door slammed and Rin jumped to her feet. Shoving the box into her top dresser drawer she raced out of her room and down the stairs.

"Souta!"

Souta turned and smiled at his niece, "Hey Rin, what have you been doing? You look like you've just run a marathon."

Rin shrugged and smiled, "Nothing, you just startled me, so I ran down here. Why are you here?"

"Bored. Mom's out at some school meeting and I was home alone" he walked into the kitchen and Rin followed, "So I thought I'd come over here for a bit. Don't mind do you?"

Rin shook her head, "No, not at all."

Souta started talking about school and what a pain college was. But Rin wasn't listening. She was staring at Kit's neck, or more accurately; she was staring at Kit's necklace. It was filled with different beads and shells, but at the end it had a key.

"A key" Rin breathed.

Souta stopped, "What?"

Rin ignored him and went to Kit; gently grabbing the key Rin held it up, "Kit, where did you get this?"

Kit smiled, "Mom gave it to me. Said it was a secret holder. And that I needed to take good care of it."

Behind Rin Souta paled, "_Oh no_."

Rin took a deep breath and smiled at her sister, "Kit, can I please borrow this?"

Kit shook her head gently, "I…I'm not supposed to let anyone have it."

Rin bit her lip, "_Of course not_."

"Well" Rin said slowly, "What if you came with me? I have something that I need to open, and I think you have the key to it. Please? You can hold on to the key and open it if you'd like."

Souta shook his head at Kit but the small child didn't see him

"I guess I can do that" she said with a smile.

Rin took Kit's hand and headed for the stairs but Souta jumped in the way, "Hey, why don't you do that later Rin? I brought over some snacks and a movie."

Rin frowned, "Later Souta, this is important."

Souta stood his ground, "Come on Rin. Please come and watch the movie. It's a new one, just came out."

Rin pushed past Souta, talking Kit with her, "Maybe later."

Souta grabbed Rin's upper arm, "You don't know what you're doing!"

Rin turned back, "You know, do you?" she hissed.

Souta flinched but didn't release his grip, "Please Rin, don't do this."

Rin ripped her arm free, "You can't stop me."

She picked Kit up and walked up the stairs.

Souta slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn it!"

* * *

Rin sat Kit down on the bed and went over to her dressed; pulling the box out she handed it to Kit who looked at it with wide eyes, "That's mommy's secret box" she whispered. 

Rin nodded, "Yes it is."

"We're not supposed to look in there Rin. Mom said no."

"Yes she did Kit, but mom's secret in here, is mine too."

Kit eyed her sister suspiciously, "You promise?"

Rin crossed her heart, "I swear to you."

Kit nodded happily, "Okay."

She took the box from Rin's hands and slipped the key into the lock. It fit. She turned it slightly and they both heard it click.

Rin smiled and took the box back, "Thank you Kit."

Kit pouted slightly at not being able to see inside but Rin reminded her it was Kagome's and Rin's secret. Kit nodded and hoped off the bed, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, shut my door on the way out."

After Kit left Rin sat on her bed and stared at the box, as of afraid to lift the lid. Finally she breathed deeply and opened the box.

"Oh wow"

Inside nestled among a soft red cloth, lay the most beautiful jewel Rin had ever seen. It was the size of a large peal and seemed to glow with light. It was white, tinted with pink. Rin carefully picked the jewel and set the box on the bed.

"The Shikon Jewel" she breathed.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Souta was on the phone. "Hey Kagome….yeah I'm sorry it interrupt your night, but there's a problem….yes it's Rin….she found it….no, I'm serious. She found the jewel." **

* * *

A/N:****Finally…I thought I'd never get this done! Lol, 4,074 words later….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Where Or When

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to Yasha-Luver22, Kagura134, LadyRinUchiha and Haku is the name for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: _WHERE OR WHEN_

Kagome closed her phone and turned to her friends and husband. Her eyes large and her face white; she looked like she was in shock.

Sango saw her face and frowned, "Kagome? What's wrong? Who was that?"

Miroku and InuYasha also turned their attention to Kagome.

"That…that was Souta" Kagome whispered, her heart racing, "He's over at the house."

"Did something happen?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked at him, as though she was in a trance, "Rin. Rin found it."

Miroku looked confused, "Found what?"

But InuYasha's eyes widened, "Oh no" he breathed, "She found the jewel"

Sango's head snapped around to look to InuYasha, "W_hat_! You mean the _Shikon _Jewel?"

Kagome nodded numbly, "Yes….Souta said she figured out Kit had the key and…" her voice trailed off. Suddenly her eyes snapped up, now sharp and bright, "We have to get home! We have to stop her!"

Kagome jumped up snatching her purse and coat, "If she's found the jewel, then she'll find about well."

Everyone just stared at her, still in their own state of shock.

"MOVE!" Kagome snapped and they all jumped out of their seats.

Miroku paid for their meal while the women and InuYasha got the car.

Kagome climbed into the front while Sango got in the back. InuYasha pulled to a screeching halt in front of the restaurant and Miroku came rushing out.

"Step on it" Kagome said softly.

InuYasha just nodded and drove the car in the direction of their house. Kagome stared out the window, a silent prayer on her lips, "_Please_…_don_'_t_ _let Rin do anything foolish_."

Rain started to pour like crazy, running off the windows and making it hard to see.

"_Oh please_, _let her stay here and be safe_."

* * *

Rin stared at the jewel in her hand; afraid it was just one of her hallucinations and any moment it would suddenly disappear from her hand. She held her breath, and waited. 

The ticking from her clock told minutes had past, and the jewel still lay in her shaking palm.

"_I can_'_t_…_I can_'_t believe it_. _It_'_s true_. _Gramps_' _story_…._was true_."

"Rin?"

Souta's voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts and she jumped to her feet. Walking quickly over to her door she locked it and pressed her back to the solid wood.

Souta knocked and tried to open the door, but instead found it locked. He felt slight panic raise, but he kept it out of his voice, "Rin? You in there? Come on down and watch the movie with us.

Rin felt her anger rise. How dare he. After everything that had happened, everything she was sure he knew and still kept it from her. And especially after what he'd said not long before; he still acted as though nothing had changed. Like nothing was wrong.

"But everything is" Rin muttered to herself.

She made no move to unlock her door; instead she walked over to her bed and gently placed the jewel back in the box. Grabbing her backpack she dumped all of her books and papers onto the floor. She then went to her dresser and pulled out clothes and started stuffing them into the bag.

Souta pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear what she was doing; but all he could hear was muffled movement and the occasional creak of the floor as Rin walked.

"Rin?" Souta tried again.

She didn't answer and Souta knew what she was doing.

"Rin, please don't do this! Talk to me. Please!" He knew he sounded desperate but at this point he didn't care. "R_IN_!"

Rin finished pack her bag and zipped it up.

Souta was still calling to her, yelling, begging and pleading. Knowing she couldn't just walked out the door she hid her bag and school things under her bed and went over to her dresser; pulling the bottom bored off she placed the jewel's box underneath the bottom drawer back into the darkness and then put the bored back into place. It had always been her favorite hiding place when she was a child; no one but the voice from the tree knew about. Satisfied everything was hidden Rin finally went over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open, "What shouldn't I do Souta?" she asked simply.

Souta stared at her, "Don't play games with me Rin" he said quietly.

Rin stepped forward and pulled her door shut firmly behind her, "I don't know what you're talking about. Unless, there's something you have to tell me?"

Souta looked at her in surprise then shook his head slowly, "No. I have nothing to say."

Rin grinned, "Good, then let's go and watch the movie with the twins."

Rin turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving Souta to stare after her in worry, and confusion.

* * *

InuYasha had barely put the car into park before Kagome flew out of the car and went inside. InuYasha turned the car off and he and his other two companions of the night followed him inside. Kagome heard the T.V. as soon as she walked in, so she headed straight for the living room. Souta and Rin were sitting side by side with Yanna and Kit respectively in their laps. Souta was the only one still awake. 

He looked up when Kagome entered the room and smiled slightly, "Hey" he whispered.

Kagome knelt in front of her little brother, "What happened?"

Souta shrugged, "Nothing. She hasn't said anything. And I didn't think it'd be a good idea for me to bring it up. So we just watched a movie."

Kagome sighed deeply and hung her head, "_Thank God_."

She and Souta both looked up when the others entered and Kagome pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh…they're all asleep."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, silently asking the question that was on all their minds. Kagome shook her head and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"_For now anyways_" Kagome thought as she looked down at Rin's peaceful sleeping face.

Souta took Kit while Miroku grabbed Yanna and carefully carried the sleeping children up to their beds. InuYasha took of his wet coat and set it on the chair before picking Rin up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

Placing her in her bed, he pulled the covers up to her chin and watched her a moment.

"Oh Rin" he murmured, "How I wish we could tell you the truth." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, "But this is for your own good. I'm sorry."

He turned and shut the door, not realizing Rin was still very much awake, and heard every word InuYasha had said. Rin sat up in her bed, tears forming in her eyes, "_Why can_'_t you just tell me_?"

* * *

Hours past and Rin was sure everyone was back in bed. Quietly slipping out of her covers she pulled her backpack out from under her bed and retrieved the black box from the dresser. After she pulled a black sweatshirt over her head she shouldered her backpack and with the little black box in hand she went down the stairs. 

Rin took one last look around her house from the entry way and sighed softly. She was going to miss being there, but she had to find out were she was from. She looked at the box, "_Or_ _when_."

She had left a note on the counter telling her mother she left early for Linda's house, knowing that'd buy her enough time to get far away.

She just didn't realize _how_ far.

Rin softly pulled the front door closed and walked across the courtyard.

"Rin"

Rin whipped around; she saw no one there but found herself facing the old shack. The shack where the well was supposed to be.

Rin shook her head, "_Don_'_t be an idiot_. _There_'_s no way_._ Even if there is a well in there_, _it_'_s not going to take you anywhere but down_. _Down_ _into a big and dark hole_."

Yet as hard as she tried Rin couldn't shake the feeling she needed to go inside. Finally she groaned loudly in frustration, "Alright!" she snapped aloud and walked over to the shack.

It was still locked.

Reaching into her jeans pocket Rin pulled up a key. The same one Kit had previously worn around her neck. Rin felt bad for taking the key while the little girl was sleeping, but this was important. Even though the chances of it fitting into this lock where slim to none.

"Oh what the hell" Rin muttered.

Squeezing her eyes shut she shoved key into the lock and tried to turn it. She almost cried out loud when it turned and she heard a soft click.

"_Kit wasn_'_t kidding when she said this thing was a secret holder_."

Tucking the key back into her pocket Rin slipped inside the old shack and closed the door behind her. Squinting into the dark she could make out a flight of stairs that led into darkness. "_The well must be down there_."

Rin walked carefully down the stairs, and felt as if she'd made the walk before. "_You have_" her mind reminded her, "_Remember_?_ When you were a child_…_in your dream_."

Rin stopped at the bottom of the steps and stared at the wooden box in front of her. It was about 4 ft by 4 ft and about 3 ft tall. Standing next to it, Rin peek into it and all she saw was black. "_I must be insane_" she thought as she climbed on top of the old wood, "_This thing looks like it_'_s gonna fall apart any minute_."

Nevertheless she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Tried to find something familiar about being there, something that would help her.

The first lights of the day started to peek through the walls and Rin sighed in annoyance and disappointment, "_I can_'_t believe I_'_m even doing this_._ I could be miles away by now_. _And what am I doing_? _Standing on the edge of an old rotting well_, _waiting for a sign_!"

She sighed deeply and again and looked back into the dark well, "_I guess you were a hunch that just didn_'_t pan out_. _Though_, _I could try jumping in_. _Gramps said you need the jewel to help_-" she shook her head fiercely and wobbled slightly on the ledge, "_No_! _This is so stupid_. _I can_'_t believe I_'_m even _thinking _about this_."

She looked up to the sky, "Forget it!" she barked aloud and turned to step down but the wood under her groaned and cracked, causing Rin to lose her footing.


	14. GRASS?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to szaugglaughs, k1ta.Ky0ko, JennyKim319 and Kagura134 for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: _GRASS?_

InuYasha walked sleepily down the stairsand went straight for the kitchen with one thing on his mind. "_Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeeoffeecoffeecoffeeoffeecoffeecoffeeoffeecoffeecoffee_."

He turned the coffeemaker on and pulled a cup out of the cupboard. Sitting down at the table he chuckled at the irony. He, InuYasha, once a great half-demon and wielder of the power fang Tetsusaiga; one who answered to no one and was lord of himself----Couldn't live with his coffee.

"How pathetic" he mumbled.

Parts of him still wished he'd stayed a half-demon, or had even changed to a full-demon. That he was still a strong and feared creature. Instead of the pitiful human he was now, craving that damn coffee. He'd always start to wonder why he did change.

"Good morning InuYasha" Kagome appeared at his side and kissed his check.

Then he'd remembered.

Watching his wife in the morning, starting the day with a smile and a kiss; was just the reminder he needed and he no longer wondered why he was what he was.

InuYasha muttered a greeting back and laid his head down on the table. As he started to close his eyes a white piece of paper on the floor caught his eye and he bent down the grab it.

It was from Rin.

"Kagome" InuYasha said softly, his voice no longer groggy.

Kagome whipped around; InuYasha's voice was never so clear this early.

InuYasha handed her the paper, "It's from Rin"

Kagome bit her lip, and took the paper with trembling hands. She quietly read it and relief filled her dark eyes, "Oh, she just went over to Linda's early this morning. She'll be back after school."

InuYasha raised his eyebrows. As smart as Kagome seemed, he wondered how she could so stupid. "Do be foolish Kagome."

Kagome had turned back to the stove, "What do you mean?"

"Are you telling me you really think she went to Linda's?"

Kagome stopped stirring the pan but didn't turn around, "Why would she lie InuYasha?"

InuYasha threw up his hands, fully awake now, "Why _won_'_t_ she? Come one Kagome! We lied to her for the past 8 years of her life; wouldn't you feel a bit angry? You know as well as I do where she's gone."

Kagome turned around, tears in her eyes, "No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't leave just like that InuYasha."

"You're being stupid!" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome stared at him in amazement. He hadn't spoken to her like that in years.

InuYasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Look, I'm going to go out and check the old well, you call Linda's mom and see if she's been there?" he gently touched her face, "Okay?"

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha turned and went out the side door; as walked across the courtyard he growled in frustration. He still hadn't gotten his coffee.

* * *

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Linda's home. 

Linda's mother answered.

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi…I'm doing fine, how are you?...that's good. I'm sorry to be calling so early, but is Rin over there?...Oh…Do you know if Rin was with her?...I see……no, there's no problem. Rin just left a note and I wanted to make sure she got there….no you don't have to call Linda, I'm sure she's with her. Thank you….mmmhhmm….goodbye."

Kagome hung up the phone and leaned against the counter, "_Where are you Rin_?"

* * *

InuYasha stopped cold when he saw the well door; it was unlocked. In one leap he had the door yanked open and was inside. He went down to the well and peered inside. Nothing. 

Stepping back his foot crunched on something and he looked down. It was a silver charm bracelet; he immediately recognized it as Rin's. Sango and Miroku had given it to her for her 16th birthday.

Picking it up InuYasha looked back up at the well wall; he leaned in closer and noticed it had cracked and was bent slightly. InuYasha sighed deeply and sat back on the ground. "_Damn it_."

* * *

Rin groaned and opened her eyes. They opened wider when she realized she was at the bottom of the well. "_I fell in_. _Smart Rin_…_real smart_." 

She pushed herself up and winced slightly as pain shot through her left shoulder. Pulling her sweatshirt up, she examined her arm and saw a dark bruise was beginning to form. "_At least I didn_'_t break anything_."

Bending down Rin put the black box into her backpack and swung it up on her right shoulder. She looked up and frowned, "Now how am I gonna get out of here?"

Turning in a circle she saw a makeshift ladder, ended just above her head, "There's irony for you. Old well, locked up for who knows how many years, and it's got a ladder in it. And to think I fell in. I could've just climbed in!" Rin grumbled as she made her way up.

Reaching up to grab the top of the well she noticed her bracelet was gone, "Oh no!" she looked over her shoulder to see if it lay at the bottom but she didn't see it. "_Must have slipped off when I fell in_._ I hope so_; _I really don_'_t want to lose that_."

Pulling herself up to the top, she leaned over, trying to catch her breath, "This stupid backpack is heavier then it looks. She pulled it off her shoulder and let it fall to the grass….

Rin's eyes widened, "_GRASS_?"

Her head shot up and she gasped, "Holy…."

Stretched out before was a vast meadow, surrounded by a thick forest. Rin scrambled over the edge of the well and dropped to the ground. "Lucy" she mumbled, "We are _so_ not home."

* * *

InuYasha quietly stood at the living room window; it was mid-afternoon and he had yet to speak or move. When he came in from the well he just went to the window and stared out it. Lost in thought. 

Kagome approached him and touched his shoulder, "InuYasha?"

He didn't move.

"InuYasha please talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Kagome pleaded though she was sure what he was thinking. He thought Rin had gone through the well.

Placing her head his back she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly, "Are you sure she went?" she whispered.

InuYasha sighed deeply, the fist sound he'd made in hours and nodded curtly. Kagome bit her lip as tears filled her eyes, "How?"

InuYasha simply held his hand out, the silver bracelet glistened in the sunlight. Kagome carefully picked it up, "You found this out there?"

"Yes"

Kagome stepped back, "That doesn't mean she went through, she could've gone to the well, then left and it just fell off!"

InuYasha closed his eyes; he knew Kagome didn't want to believe Rin had left, but now she was just grasping anything she could find. It was getting ridicules.

"Kagome-"

The doorbell rang and Kagome rushed to get it; not wanted to hear what InuYasha had to say. When she opened it and saw Linda standing there any hope she had that Rin was still in their time was dashed.

"Hey Kagome!" Linda said brightly, "Is Rin here?"

Kagome didn't trust her voice, she knew the moment she opened she opened her mouth she'd start crying. Luckily InuYasha came to her rescues. Like always.

"No Linda, I'm sorry. Rin left early this morning to visit some family out of town."

"Oh" Linda looked slightly hurt Rin hadn't told her.

"Rin wanted us to tell you she's sorry she didn't tell you. It was a last minute thing and she didn't have time to say goodbye to anyone."

Linda brightened slightly, "Okay. Tell her to call me when you talk to her okay?"

InuYasha shut the door and turned to Kagome, "Now do you believe me?" he asked quietly.

Kagome's lip started to tremble, "Yes" she whispered.

InuYasha opened his arms and held her close, "Don't worry Kagome" he whispered into her hair.

"We'll find her. I promise."

* * *

Rin wondered through the forest aimlessly. Still trying to grasp the concept her Gramps had been right and there _was_ another world inside the well. She came upon a tree and a smile spread across her face. It looked just like her tree. 

Running up to it she dropped her backpack on the ground and threw her arms around the old tree.

"I'd know you anywhere" she murmured happily. But her happiness was short lived.

"What are you doing human?"

Rin gasped and turned around.

Standing at the edge of the forest was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

He had strange tattoos on his face and right arm. Dressed in white with red patches in various places, and armor over his shoulder; he looked like royalty. Two swords hung at his side, held by yellow and blue sashes. He looked to be 6 foot or so, with a strange fluffy white thing wrapped over his right shoulder.

Rin snickered to herself as she looked at his face, "_Is he wearing eye shadow_?" Her face grew serious as she saw his eyes, "_His eyes_…_they look like_…"

"This Sesshomaru asked you a question."

"I-I thought I was lost" Rin stuttered. "Then I saw this tree and I recognized it. I was just happy I found something I knew"

The man came closer, his head held high in an almost haughty way, "How pathetic. You humans have such weak tolerances for distance and being alone."

Rin frowned, "Well excuse me!" she snapped. "At least I'm not a jerk!"

In a flash the man had his hand around her neck and she was pinned to the tree, "You dare to speak to the Lord of the Western Lands with such disrespect?"

Rin squirmed and tried to free herself, "Let me go!"

The man looked closely at Rin's face and his eyes widen slightly.

He let Rin go and she dropped to the base of the tree. "What's the matter with you!" Rin yelled, "You could have killed me you freak!"

The man's eye resumed their usual size and he regarded her coolly, "I have no need to waste my time with you." He turned and walked away.

Rin groaned in anger and continued to rub her sore neck.

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked away he realized how close he'd come to hurting the one person he swore he'd never cause pain to. Rin 

He'd sensed her presence near and thought she had come to the tree again. When he reached the tree he saw a young human girl hugging the tree. Curious to know why humans had returned to the forest he approached her.

When she turned around he realized she was dressed in a strange manner. With blue pants that were much too tight and a strange black covering over her upper body.

He spoke to her as he would any other human and she responded forcefully. Angered and slightly surprised a human would engage an argument with him he grabbed her and shoved her against her tree.

As she struggled to free herself Sesshomaru took a closer look at her face; into her eyes. And was shocked at what he saw

"_Rin_"

He dropped her as if her touch burned and left her alone.

Now as he walked he wondered if it was so wise to leave her alone. She was a grown woman now yes. But she had not been in such a dangerous time before.

Hearing a woman's scream confirmed his thoughts and he raced back to the tree, and where the village used to stand, "_What have you come back_?"

* * *

Rin stormed off, her backpack dragging behind her. She was too tired and hungry to care if it was getting dirty or ripped. All she wanted was food and an explanation to what the hell was going on. Coming to a clearing she stopped short; before her laid the ruins of a town. Burned and covered with sand; signs of time long past since someone lived there. 

Sighing deeply she continued forward, in hope she would find someone who would help her, "_Unlike that jerk back at the tree_."

She touched her neck again, "_I wonder if he was really going to kill me_?"

A low growl brought her out of her thoughts and she stumbled back, "Oh crap."

A large creature stood in front of her, its fang barred. For every step Rin took back it took two forward. It leaped and a screaming escaping the young girl's lips.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. I Know You, Don't I?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to LadyRinUchiha, hiddenstars, LCES, Yasha-Luver22, k1ta.Ky0ko, JennyKim319 and Kagura134 for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: _I KNOW YOU, DON'T I_? 

Rin scrambled backwards and the creature landed where she had been standing just seconds before.

"_This is just great_,_ I_ _finally start to find out how my life started and now it_'_s going to end_!"

"THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Rin yelled at the creature with a glare, "You know, you've really got some nerve you creepy….thing"

The creature pulled back, surprise evident on its hideous face, "Are you not afraid?" a deep voice rumbled.

Rin jumped slightly from her spot on the ground, "Did you just talk?" she gasped.

The creature laughed, "You are a dumb human. But that does not matter, for you will be my next meal."

It took a swipe at her and Rin squeezed her eyes shut.

"Stupid child."

She heard a cold voice and she was suddenly yanked from behind. Landing with a thud she looked and found herself lying behind a man. The same man who had tried to hurt before.

"_First he attacks me now he_'_s saving me_?"

The creature snarled at the man, "Why do you interfere Sesshomaru of the Western Lands? She is nothing but a pitiful human."

"What interest to you in her?"

"She is nothing more then a meal to me. I have no other need for weak humans!"

Rin scrambled to her feet, "Hey! This pitiful human is still here and can hear you baka!"

The creature snapped his jaws angrily and the man called Sesshomaru slightly turned his face back towards her, "Be quite."

Rin frowned but kept her mouth shut. The man was saving her hide after all. Even if he was rude. "_But_..._but he does seem familiar_. _Like I_'_ve seen him before_. _And his eyes_, _they_'_re just like the ones in my dreams_."

The creature advanced on Sesshomaru, "She is mine! I claim these lands and every human on them!"

Sesshomaru easily jumped away from the creature's jaws and drew one of his swords, "You dare attack this Sesshomaru?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "_What is it with this guy_? _If he were any more arrogant_…_he_'_d need a wagon to haul his ego around_."

"_He_ is _saving your life_" a small voice inside her head reminded her.

"_No kidding_. _First he tries to kill me_, _then he tries to save me_. _He_'_s a nut case_."

Rin jumped as the creature's body suddenly fell in front of her, its head lying half a yard away.

Rin wrinkled her nose, "That was gross."

Sesshomaru calmly walked up to her as he placed his sword at his side again, "Are you injured?"

Rin bit back a smart-ass retort, and shook her head, "I am fine. Thank you."

Sesshomaru turned, "Why are you here? There haven't been humans in these parts for years."

Rin opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud roar, "_AGAIN_?" her mind screamed as she whipped around, looking for the source of the cry.

"You must leave." Sesshomaru said quietly as he pulled his sword out again. "Return from where you have come and never come here again."

"No!"

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, "No?" he repeated,

"Yeah you heard me. I've been through a lot to get here and there's no way I'm just going to turn back around just because some smart-ass guy with a big sword told me to!"

Rin almost gasped and covered her mouth but her pride wouldn't let her. "_Where did that come from_? _This guy just saved my life and I_'_m mouthing off to him_. _It_'_s gotta be this place_."

Sesshomaru's eyes harden, if that were even possible, "I can not always come to your rescue!"

"You don't have to! I never asked for your help. Besides, obviously there are more humans around somewhere. I'll just find them and get help from them."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "You think mere humans can protect you better?"

"What do you mean better? What are you?"

"I am the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord? Like as in you have a castle and servants and all that stuff?"

"I have no need for such humanely wants."

Rin shook her head, "Whatever. But why do you keep saying human? Aren't you human?"

Sesshomaru glared, "You offend me by even considering that I are one such as yourself."

"You're pretty high up there on your horse!"

Sesshomaru blinked, "My horse?" he echoed.

Suddenly he turned to face their attacker.

It was dark winged creature with a snake like face and tail. Rin shuttered as it flickered its tongue and hissed, "Give ussss the girl. Sssshe possesseeessss the Ssshikon Jewel!"

Sesshomaru's face made no change but he groaned inwardly, "_Rin_, _you fool_. _Why did you bring that accursed Jewel back here_?"

Sesshomaru held his sword out at arms length, "The Jewel here is not for your taking, neither is the girl. I suggest you leave."

The snake-monster hissed angrily and rattled its tail.

Rin moved to get her backpack and the snake coiled its head as if to strike at her, and Sesshomaru glared at her, "What are you doing?"

"I need that. It's got all my stuff in it!"

The snake attacked and Sesshomaru grabbed Rin; pulling her out of harms way but away from her bag. As they landed again, his silver hair fluttered in the wind and Rin saw his pointed ears. Sesshomaru released her and she fell to the ground, "_He_ _really isn_'_t human_!"

"_After everything that_'_s already happened_, _are you really surprised_?" that annoying voice reminded her again.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and crackled his knuckles, "_His_ _nails look like claws_."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly before advancing on the snake, "DIE!"

Rin's eyes nearly fell out of her head. The guy had FANGS.

"No way…" Rin whispered to herself

Rin shivered and her vision began to blur, "_Not now_. _Not when_…"

She grabbed her head and fell to her side…

_**She was running through fields; fields covered with flowers. **_

"_**Come back here child! If I lose you our lord with have my head!" **_

_**Rin stopped and turned back, a big smile still on her face, "Oh I won't get lost! Rin is having fun."**_

"_**Rin…"**_

_**Rin turned to see her lord…**_

"_No_…_no let me see_…_I have to see who it is_!" Rin hit the ground in frustration, "_NO_!"

Sesshomaru appeared at her side, her backpack hanging from his fingertips, "Your bag….now return to your home."

Rin sat up and slowly got to her feet; taking her bag she shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "You don't understand" she whispered. "That's not my home. Not my real home. I think I belong here; I just have to find out for sure. Can you help me?"

Sesshomaru watched her with his cold eyes. Golden cold eyes.

"Why would you think I would or even can help you?"

Rin shrugged nervously, "It's kind of hard to explain. I just...feel like I've seen you before. At least...you eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, I have these dreams. Mostly of when I'm a child. And then I see eyes, golden and cold; just like yours."

"Your past is not worth the trouble."

Rin frowned, "What? Do you know something? Who I am?"

Sesshomaru hesitated; part of his buried heart urged him to tell her. Explain why he had saved her and why he wanted to protect her. But his pride refused to give in. He had to make her go back. To protect her.

"No. But it does not do one good to live in the past."

Rin sighed in disappointment then straightened her shoulders, "I'm staying here. Until I find out where I belong here, if at all."

"Then you are a fool."

Rin threw up her hands, "I give up! If you're going to insist on insulting me every time you open your mouth, then I am leaving."

"You have no way to protect yourself."

"I'm sure I can manage. Thank you Lord Sess-whatever."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched slightly.

"But I can take it from here. I think I've got the basics. I'm in a twisted up world where there are monsters and deformed creatures running around trying to eat all the pitiful humans."

She shouldered her backpack and winced slightly as it hit her bruise, "Did I miss anything?"

Rin was amazing herself. She'd only been in the strange place less then an hour and she felt like she'd spend her whole life there. Everything felt natural. Even though the whole almost getting eaten thing was still creeping her out.

"Demons."

"What?"

Sesshomaru glared down at her, "There are no monsters and deformed creatures. They are all demons."

"Are you a demon?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she'd just asked if the sun was bright.

"Yes" he responded coolly, "I am."

"What kind?"

"I am a dangerous one. That is all you need to know. I will not waste my time explaining myself to a lowly human like yourself."

Rin growled. There he went again, insulting and degrading.

Sesshomaru stepped back, "Go home."

"I can't!"

"You're stupidity knows no bound." Sesshomaru snarled, "Run and go home while you can. It is too dangerous for you here."

Rin crossed her arms and frowned, "I'M NOT GOING HOME! And since when do I take orders from you?"

Sesshomaru glared, "Where will you humans learn not to-"

"I have enough" Rin exclaimed cutting him off.

She turned and stormed off, in the opposite direction of the well, muttering soft curses to herself. "Who does he think he is? Ordering me about and talking down to me! How dare he try-Agh!"

A large demon snatched her up in his powerful hand, "My, my, my," he growled with a grin and looked to his companion, "She look quite tasty, don't you think?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Rin sneered; tired of being talked about as though she weren't present.

"Feisty this one is. Are you sure he has the Jewel?" the second asked poking at Rin.

Rin began to beat his hand with her fists, "You let me go this instant you vile, loathsome and ugly demon!"

The demon frowned, "Watch what you're saying!" he snapped as he squeezed her tighter, "You forget who hold your life in his hand."

Rin gasped as her breathe was pushed out of her.

"RIN!"

A flash of white flew by, slicing the both of the demons' throats. The one holding Rin let out a strangled cry before falling to the ground; his grip on Rin was released and she tried to brace for impact, but it never came.

Someone caught her.

Looking up Rin recognized the face of the man who had told her go home. Sesshomaru.

His piercing golden eyes staring at her, "Are you alright?"

Rin tried to nod but her world suddenly turned black.

* * *

Kagome called her mother and explained what was going on. InuYasha held Kagome in his arms till Mrs. Higurashi arrived. Kagome ran into her mother's arms and InuYasha left them alone to go call the four other people who deserved to know what was going on. 

Half an hour later someone knocked at the door and InuYasha went to answer.

Kagome sniffed and wiped at her tears, "Why would she do this momma?" she asked Mrs. Higurashi, "Why would she leave? Go back? Could she have remembered everything? About the well? I never thought..." she burst into tears again.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter, "I don't know sweetheart" she whispered into her hair. "I just don't know."

InuYasha came back into the living room with Miroku, Sango and their children tailing behind him. Kaede and Grandfather also stood in the back.

Kagome stood, "What's going on? Why are you all here?" she choked, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

Sango handed her baby to Miroku and rushed over to her friend. Throwing her arms around Kagome, the women embraced and cried. Mrs. Higurashi too Cho from Miroku's arms and she and the grandparents ushered the other children out of the room.

Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, "Are you sure she's gone back?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Then what will you do?" he asked softly.

InuYasha sighed, "We have to go. We can't just leave her over there."

Sango and Kagome turned to their husbands, "Both of you are going?" Sango questioned.

InuYasha nodded again, "Kagome won't hear of staying. We have to go. She's our daughter. We have to find her, make sure she's safe."

Sango looked at Miroku and their eyes locked. Stiffly he nodded his head and Sango bit her lip.

"Then we'll go too" she stated.

"No!" Kagome cried shaking her head furiously, "We can't ask you to do that Sango."

Miroku smirked, "You're not asking, we're insisting."

Sango nodded, "Yes. We discussed it on the way over here."

"But what are your children?" Kagome asked.

"What about _your_ children!" Sango snapped. "Yanna and Kit need their parents just as much as Taro, Kohana, Akira and Cho do! And if any of them were missing you'd help us out too."

She took Kagome's face in her hands and leaned forward till their foreheads connected, "No matter how far. No matter how dangerous. No matter how long it took."

Kagome stared into her eyes before finally nodded, "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

The men quickly explained their plan to Mrs. Higurashi, Grandfather and Kaede while Kagome and Sango said goodbye to their children. Standing at the door Sango buried her face in Cho's soft hair. Knowing that it could be the last time she saw her children. 

She handed the baby to Mrs. Higurashi and forced a smiled, "I _will not let my _children's last memory of me be when I was crying."

InuYasha and Miroku quickly said their goodbyes then Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede took them upstairs.

Grandfather turned to the four young adults, his eyes more serious then Kagome ever remembered. "I wish you well" he said softly, "Do what you must to save Rin. But don't forget what you still have here. Safe journey."

Kagome hugged her grandfather then walked out the door with Sango. Miroku shook his hand and followed the women.

InuYasha hesitated then spoke gruffly, "I may never get another chance to say this old man."

Grandfather watched him silently.

"It has been an honor working with you and being a part of your family."

Tears filled the older man's eyes, "And it has been the same for me. InuYasha."

InuYasha flashed a smiled before stepping out and closing the door behind him. The four of them walked swiftly across the courtyard towards the old well. Each was dressed in their original attire, save for Kagome who now wore a short black skirt and a button-down blue top. Taking hold of each other's hands they stepped on top of the side boards and jumped in.

* * *

Rin groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she saw she was in a large bed, covered with silk blankets. Slipping out from the covers she inspected her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. 

Passing by a mirror she looked at her reflection. Her long hair was tousled from sleep but her eyes were bright. She started to move away when she noticed a dark spot under her shirt. Lifted the fabric her eyes widened at the large bruise on her left side, "_How the hell did I get this_?"

She closed her eyes and pictured herself in the last place she remembered. The forest. Then she met that strange man who looked down on her and ordered her about.

Her eyes snapped open. "I was attacked. By a large…something" she murmured.

Lightly brushing her fingers over her side she strained to remember. "_He saved me_. _That man_..._Sesshomaru_. _He came to my rescue_. _Twice_. _He_ _must have brought me here_."

She sighed and dropped her shirt, "Great. Now he's arrogant _and _my hero."

She walked over to the door, "_I should at least thank him_. _He did save my life_."

She pulled on the handle and the door creaked open; peeking outside she looked for any sign of life. Seeing no one she walked down the hallway, "Man, this place is creepy." She shivered and folded her arms.

"Come play with me Master Jaken!"

Rin spun around at the sound of a young child's voice, but there was no one there.

"Not again" she muttered. She recognized the voice of the little girl she'd seen at home. The little girl who looked like her.

She took a few deep breaths, "I am not crazy. There is a reason and explanation for this."

She continued walking trying to not jump at the shadows that seemed to fly out at her.

A child laughed.

Rin quickened her pace.

"Oh please can I have a garden? I'll take good care of it!"

Rin's fast paced turned into a jog.

"Will you always protect me my lord? Forever?"

Rin broke into a full run.

"Help me Master Jaken!"

Rin covered her ears "NO!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

"Stop it!" Rin screamed and burst through a door. Landing in a heap on the floor her body shuttered as she tried to steady her breathing. Finally looking up she locked eyes with none other then Sesshomaru.

He frowned, "What is the matter with you?"

Rin slowly got to her feet, "I-I got scared" she said softly, "This place is creepy and waking up in a strange place is a frightening experience."

Sesshomaru's frowned deepened, "I see. What is your name human?"

"Rin. Rin Higurashi."

His eyes flickered with an emotion. Anger, pain, fear; Rin couldn't quite tell.

She slowly blew out her breath, "I…would like to thank you sir. For saving my life." Sesshomaru stared at her then simply turned away, "You must be hungry. Jaken will show you where you can eat, than you may leave."

Rin nodded, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru called and a small little green creature appeared, "Yes Mi Lord?"

"Jaken, find something for Rin to eat, then show her the way out."

Jaken looked startled, "But Mi Lord!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the creature and he jumped, "As you wish my Lord. Follow me human, this way."

Rin started to follow but stop short, "How did you know my name?"

Sesshomaru froze, "What?"

Rin turned around and looked at him closely, "How did you know my name was Rin?"

Sesshomaru regained his composure and sat down, "What a foolish question. You just told me yourself not moments ago."

Rin walked over and looked him straight in the eye, "Not here. Back in the forest. When that thing had me. You called out my name."

Sesshomaru's face hardened, "Do you make it a habit of badgering those who rescue you?"

Rin's face flushed but she did not move. "I do know you. Don't I?"


	16. Reunited

DemonWitch: This is my disclaimer; I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

Sesshomaru glares: "Enough, I'm tired of hearing you say that."

DemonWitch: "Bite me Fluffy."

Sesshomaru's eye glow red: "If you insist…"

Rin appears with a scowl: "Sesshomaru, no! What have I told you about biting people!"

Sesshomaru looks around nervously and DemonWitch laughs hysterically

**Thanks to JennyKim319, LCES, Yahsa-Luver22, Ryo-Truesdale, szaugglaughs, k1ta.Ky0ko, Haku is the name, LadyRinUchiha, hiddenstars and Kagura134 for your reviews! **

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: REUNITED 

Sesshomaru stared at Rin before standing, "You continue to ask these foolish questions and make me doubt my decision to save you. Are you hungry or not?"

Rin sighed, "_Man this guy is stubborn_. _Why can_'_t he ever just give me a straight answer_?"

"Yes" she spoke aloud, "I am hungry."

Sesshomaru pointed to Jaken again, "Then go with him."

Rin turned to follow Jaken then did a double take of the creature, "Oh my god" she whispered and dropped to her knees in front of him, "You're that man. The small man I saw!"

Jaken jumped back and glared, "Don't be stupid child. I have never seen you before in my life!"

"But _I_'_ve_ seen you. I-"

"Rin"

Sesshomaru's cold voice cut in, "Go with him."

Rin started to retort back but when she saw his eyes, the strange gleam they held; she found herself at lose for words.

She nodded and followed Jaken to the door. Pausing at the doorway Rin looked back, "Can I stay here?"

Sesshomaru glared, "Why?"

"There's something about this pace. This castle. Wither you remember me or not. Somehow I'm connected to this place."

She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, "I need to find out. Please let me stay."

Sesshomaru started to shake his head but when he saw her glistening eyes he stopped.

The last time he'd see her cry she was still just a little girl, and lost her pet bird. Sesshomaru growled to himself for letting such a small thing stop him from making a decision, but it couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"_No_!" his mind snarled at him "_You cannot let her stay_. _She_'_s a human_."

"_She was here before_" Sesshomaru argued back; he was slightly annoyed and amused that he was having a battle with himself, and over a human girl no less.

"_Yes she was here before_. _And she made you weak_!"

"_I have become weak without her_!"

"_No_!"

"Yes"

Sesshomaru surprised Rin and himself by answering softly, "Yes, you may stay."

Ring sighed a breath of relief.

"But" Sesshomaru held up a clawed finger, "You must leave when I say. No questions, no argument. Agreed?"

Rin nodded, "Agreed."

"Now go."

Rin closed the door and ran after the strange green man, "Master Jaken, wait for me!"

Rin skidded to a stop and covered her mouth with her hands; startled by her out burst.

"What's wrong girl?" Jaken appeared at her side, "Are you ill?

Rin slowly shook her head, "_I finally found it_. _This has to be the key to my past_."

"I'm not ill" she whispered and a smile spread across her face, "In fact, I've never felt better."

* * *

InuYasha helped Kagome and Sango climb out of the well, while Miroku kept an eye out for danger; specifically a dark cloud. Looking around, the women breathed deeply and smiled. 

"Oh, it's so nice to be back here" Sango said with a sigh. Miroku and Kagome nodded their agreement while InuYasha just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. We didn't come here to smell the flowers. We need to find Rin and make sure she's safe."

They all set off in the direction of Kaede's old village but when they got there; the sight was not what they were expecting.

The village was gone, and two demons lay slaughtered.

Kagome shuttered while InuYasha inspected the demons, "They haven't been dead very long" he finally announced, "A day at most."

A loud howl sent shivers up their back and InuYasha instinctively went into a battle stance.

Crashing out of the trees come a snarling bear-like creature, much like one of the ones lying dead at the group's feet. Only bigger.

InuYasha stepped in front of Kagome, "Looks like mommy's here" he muttered.

Kagome pulled on his shoulder, "InuYa-"

"FOX FIRE!"

Blue flames erupted in front of the beast; blocking it from its intended victims.

"Come on!" a voice barked and someone grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her deeper into the forest.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted and he and the others followed.

They finally stopped inside a deep cave, the four adults gasping for breath.

"Geez, you guys have been gone too long. That kind of run never bothered you before."

Kagome straighten and peered into the darkness, "Who are you?" she asked.

A demon stepped into the light, a grin on his face, "Don't you recognize me?"

He was slightly taller then InuYasha, with dark, golden fur covering his body and sleek ears pressed to his head. His long hair was pulled back and had a long thick tail that fell to the floor behind him. His blue eyes sparkled, "Kagome?"

Kagome gasped, "Shippo!" she leaped forward and threw her arms around the fox demon.

The rest of them just stared at him blankly.

"Shippo?" InuYasha repeated dumbly.

Kagome stepped back, "I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried after we left."

She hugged him again, "I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye."

Shippo laughed and shook his head, "Don't be. Nestra told me you had come back and tried to say goodbye, but it became too dangerous. She was right; I'd rather have you alive somewhere else then dead here. I'm just glad to see you again" he frowned, "Why _are_ you here?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha to explain but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the tall and strong looking demon before them used to be the little squirt he would abuse. He just kept shaking his head and muttering, "No way. No way. No way. _NO WAY_."

Miroku rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder "I'll tell him."

Kagome nodded her thanks and took a seat next to Sango on the ground while Miroku explained what was going on.

Shippo frowned thoughtfully, "Well, I haven't heard of any humans being in these parts for a long time. Or if there has been they're not here long."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked.

Shippo sighed, "Ever since that dark cloud passed over here, humans have taken to living in caves; much like this one. So far it's been the only safe place to be. But most of the caves are miles from here, so humans have little reason to venture this far. Also lesser demons have been fighting over this land; it's become a very dangerous place."

"Why this land?" InuYasha finally broke out of his stupor and joined the conversation, "There's nothing special about this place."

"He's right" Sango added, "It's never really been sought after before, why now?"

"It's said this land possess some soft of…magical aura. My best guess if from the tree or the well. But I don't know why it's become an issue now. But whatever it is, it's like s power boost and demons have been craving it."

"Like the jewel" Kagome whispered.

Everyone turned to her, "What?" Shippo asked.

"Before, when the jewel in my body; its powers weren't detectable, I guess my body was some kind of barrier; unless you were in close proximity to me like when Lady Centipede grabbed me. When it was taken from me, and out in the open, anyone could sense it, and even after it got shattered-"

"Still your fault" InuYasha muttered but Kagome just ignored him.

"Even after it was shattered, its power was not weakened, just separated. Someone could still easily find it. Now when put it back together, its strength become great again. A brighter beacon so to speak. InuYasha used it to become human and then we took it home to keep it safe; in case it became a problem again."

"And now you're saying it has?" Shippo questioned.

"I think so"

Miroku and Sango nodded as they caught on to where Kagome as going, "So, it's been at the shrine" Miroku said slowly, "But with no barriers?"

"And the shrine is build where the well and tree are." Sango finished.

Kagome nodded, "I think the demons have been sensing the jewel, even in my time."

InuYasha straighten suddenly, "I think I get what you mean"

Everyone laughed while InuYasha flushed slightly and glared.

Shippo chuckled, "Some old stupid InuYasha."

InuYasha rounded on the fox, "Who you calling stupid runt?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "_I don_'_t think he_'_s the runt any more InuYasha_."

"Let's not start this now" Sango said as she stood between the demon and former hanyou.

"InuYasha?" Miroku spoke up.

"What?"

"What about Rin?"

InuYasha looked at him strangely, "What do you mean 'what about Rin?' that's why we're here, remember?"

Miroku shook his head, "No. I mean. If the demons are after the power of the jewel, she could be in real danger."

Kagome gasped softly, "I forgot she took it."

Sango looked at Shippo, "Are lesser demons the only ones we need to worry about?"

Shippo shrugged, "Probably. Though I have heard that the Western Lord has been coming around here a lot."

InuYasha's face hardened, "Sesshomaru? That stupid jerk. Why is he here?"

Kagome touched InuYasha's arm, "Rin. He must have known she came through. He could have come for her"

"Or the jewel" InuYasha snarled.

Sango shook her head, "No. He's never had an interest in the jewel before. He must be here for Rin."

"Will he hurt her?" Shippo asked.

"Never." Kagome spoke softly, "Sesshomaru may be a cold hearted bastard, but he wouldn't hurt her. He cares about her."

InuYasha shorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sango's right InuYasha" Miroku added "He may try to hide it, and he may do it well. But Rin means something to him. He'll protect her."

"Then why were you so against her coming back here?" InuYasha rounded on Kagome.

"Because she's safer with us! And you know it!"

Shippo turned to Miroku, "When did she come?"

"This morning…early."

"Are you going to take her home?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, "We have to. Even if she's with Sesshomaru, he can't protect from that cloud."

Shippo nodded his agreement, "I'll go with you."

Sango frowned, "But how willwe protect _ourselves_? We no longer have our weapons. No offence Shippo but we can't _all _rely on your Fox Fire for protection."

Shippo grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, "I know. But I do have something that I think will help."

He reached behind the cave wall and pulled a large crate into the clearing. Quickly opening it the group starred into it. There lay their old weapons.

Sango's boomerang Hiraikotsu.

Miroku's staff Shakujo, and his small bag of sutras.

Kagome's bow and arrows.

And last but not least; InuYasha's great sword, the Tetsusaiga.

Each person carefully lifted their weapons and studied them.

The fox demon shrugged, "I always hoped you'd come back."

Kagome and Sango each smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

Shippo handed Miroku a sword, "Since you no longer have your Wind Tunnel, you might need this as well."

Miroku smiled and took the katana from the young demon. He turned to Sango, a strange gleam in his eye, "Hey look honey" he said innocently, "Now I've got another thing to poke people with."

Sango's face flushed and she glared at her husband, "You lecherous monk!"

SLAM!

Miroku twitched from his dent in the floor and Sango walked away pleased to see she could still easily lift the Hiraikotsu.

"Idiot" Shippo muttered.

Kagome looked over to see InuYasha looking at his sword. The trusty blade still rusted over.

Sensing someone watching him InuYasha looked up at Kagome and half smiled, "It's kind of ironic actually" he said softly.

He lifted the sword and held it out at arm's length, "You have to have human blood to wield Tetsusaiga. And yet at the same time, you must posses the blood of a demon to transform it. One without the other makes this blade useless." He threw it to the ground forcefully.

Kagome bit her lip, "I'm sorry InuYasha."

InuYasha shook his head, "Don't be. I don't want any pity" he growled.

Kagome flinched and InuYasha sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just there's nothing we can do about it now. Let just go and find our daughter."

He slipped his arm around her waist and they turned to the rest of the group, "Sorry about your sword InuYasha" Shippo said quietly while handing him another sword.

InuYasha shrugged, "What's done it done. We don't have the time to think about this. Let's go."

As they left the cave, no one noticed Shippo slip back and carefully pick up InuYasha's discarded sword.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Blushes And Snarls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to ****zodiac1805, HawkAngelXD, SesshomaruDogdemon, JennyKim319, hiddenstars, Kagura134, Seshylover, szaugglaughs and k1ta.Ky0ko for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: _BLUSHES AND SNARLS_

Several weeks had past since Rin came out of the well and met the strange demon named Sesshomaru. She would have slightly flashes, snips of things here or there; but nothing that gave her any clue as to who she was. And she was getting frustrated. What annoyed her more was whenever she asked Sesshomaru a question, he never gave her a straight answer; Rin wasn't sure if she should take that as his answer and figure out what he was hiding from her. Or if he really didn't know.

As she explored the castle she hummed softly to herself. It wasn't a song she'd ever heard before, just something that come to her often as she walked. Rin stopped as she came to two dark and large doors with handles made with gold.

"_I haven_'_t been this far before_." Rin murmured to herself and she took hold of one of the handles. Grunting slightly as she pushed it slowly started to move forward. Slipping through the small crack she finally made Rin gasped in awe at the room before her. It was huge!

A large window with glass that ran from the floor to the tall ceiling gave a beautiful view of the castle grounds. A desk made out of dark wood stood in a corner next to an unlit fireplace. In the opposite corner of the desk and in the darkest part of the room lay a huge bed, covered with silver sheets and pillows. Rin gently ran her fingers over and she looked around the room. It was beautiful.

"What are you doing?"

Rin let out a cry and spun around. Sesshomaru winced slightly, "Don't do that, it hurt's my ears."

Rin bit her lip, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I see. Strange as it may seem, I do have my own room."

Rin gulp, "Oops" she blushed, "I'll be going now!"

She turned and hightailed it out of the demon lord's presence. It wasn't until she was half way down another hallway that she realized what she'd just seen. Sesshomaru, standing in his room, dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Rin blushed so red she could've been mistaken for a tomato.

Leaning against the wall she slowly slid down to the floor, "Oooh….my….god." she covered her face with her hands and shook her head furiously as if to shake the image out of her head. All she got was a slight headache and double vision.

"He's got a nice body" Rin mumbled before she slapped her forehead with her hand, "Idiot! Don't _even_ go there. Back up. Reverse. Bad, bad, bad!"

Over the few weeks she had been there, Rin noticed a strange feeling that would creep into the pit of her stomach whenever she saw the demon. It felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around and her heart would speed up. Realizing what she was feeling, Rin made it a point to avoid Sesshomaru, unless she had a question to ask. But it always proved to be a waste of time. He would avoid an answer and she'd get butterflies.

Rin got to her feet and continued down the hallways, trying to find something else to think about. She finally came to another set of doors like the ones that led to Sesshomaru's room, only when she pushed on them they were considerably lighter. The room was laid out much like Sesshomaru's, only brighter and friendlier; instead of a desk, a dresser stood next to the fireplace and the sheets on the bed were white. As Rin stepped into the middle of the room she caught her reflection in a full length mirror and she stopped. Suddenly standing in front of her was the little girl; giggling and twirling around in a beautiful green kimono.

"Oh it's the best my lord!" she cried, "Thank you so much."

Rin continued around the room; she'd finally given up trying to talk to the figures she saw. She went up to the dresser and looked through the drawers. It was filled with children's clothes; most specifically a little girl's clothes. Rin turned and went to the bed; carefully she climbed up and lay in the soft blankets and closed her eyes.

"I remember this" she murmured "Laying in this bed and someone….someone would come and tuck me in."

Rin sat straight up and looked at the little girl in front of the mirror again; she was trying to brush her wild hair and was not being very successful at it. Rin smiled as she finally sighed loudly in exasperation and threw the brush across the room.

"What was that for?"

Both girls turned and Rin gasped softly. Sesshomaru came forward and knelt in front of the little girl, "What's wrong?" he said in a voice so soft Rin did a double take to make sure it was the same angry demon she'd run into only moments before. It was and yet it wasn't. His eyes were the same cold gold but there was no sadness in them, and now they flickered with concern. The little girl hung her head, "I'm sorry my lord" she whispered, "I just got so mad."

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin was sure she saw a glint of humor in his eyes. "I wanted to be pretty, so I won't have to go away."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Who told you that?"

"Master Jaken"

Rin frowned as well, "_Mean little toad_."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, "No, this Sesshomaru will not send you away."

The little girl smiled and threw her arms around him, "Oh thank you my lord!"

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly then slowly hugged her back.

"I will never send you away Rin. Never."

Rin's heart dropped to her gut; he said her name! But her fear quickly turned to anger. That bastard _did_ know her!

Rin jumped off the bed and strolled angrily for the door, not minding she'd just walked through her own memories.

Rin's walk became a slow run as she made her way back to Sesshomaru's room.

No bothering to knock Rin burst into his room again; as well as she could with the heavy door, and leveled him with a glare, "You lying bastard!" she snarled.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at his reflection, and his golden eyes glared back. Since Rin had been staying with him, Sesshomaru felt a strange stir. Whenever she looked at him, smiled or laughed. He wanted to smile with her. 

"_Told you so_" a cold voice said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "_Not again_, _I_'_m not having this conversation again_."

"_Too bad_. _Now_, _did I tell you or did I tell you_? _That human girl_'_s has some strange effect on you and it makes you weak_! _You_'_re in love with her_."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru snarled aloud.

Opening the door to his bedroom Sesshomaru was only slightly surprised to see Rin standing in his room; her back to him. "_Damn bath steam_._ I couldn_'_t smell her_."

Rin had yet to notice his presence so he took the opportunity to watch her.

She had become quite a lovely woman. Her dark hair fell down to her waist, smooth and silky; the exact opposite or when she was a child. His eyes traveled over her body and his had the sudden erg to hold her in his arms; not as a father held his daughter, which was how he used to hold her. But as a man held a woman; and that thought made him jump.

"_What foolish thoughts are theses_?" Sesshomaru mused to himself before clearing his thoughts of embracing her and approached her.

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru winced as Rin cried out in surprise; he hated when she did that.

The girl apologized and quickly exited the room.

Sesshomaru turned and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and swore when he saw his attire. He was only wearing a towel.

Moments late he was dressed in his pants and sat at his desk; thinking about Rin and what she was doing to him. He slightly wished she would stay away for a while so he could figure everything out.

He didn't get his wish.

Not long after Rin had left humbly, she came barging in, with a snarl.

"You lying bastard!

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose at her suddenly change in attitude, "Is there something wrong?" he said coolly.

Rin glared and placed her hands on his desk, her face slightly flushed when she realized he still had no shirt on. "Yes there's a problem. And that's because you've been lying to me!"

"Why would you think that Rin?"

"Because I just found another bedroom; one that belong to a little girl. It was mine, wasn't it?"

Surprise and slight touch of worry shot through Sesshomaru's mind, but nothing showed on his face. "_Jaken_, _I told you to locked that room_! _Note to self_: _Kill Jaken_, don't_ bring him back_."

Sesshomaru regarded her coldly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" Rin cried, almost desperately.

She had to go. Leave. If she stayed any longer she'd remember everything and that would be bad.

"_I was a fool to let her stay in the first place_."

"It's time for you to go home Rin"

Rin gasped, "What? But I can't! Please, I-"

"You agreed to leave when I told you to!" Sesshomaru snarled, "Are you saying you're going to go back on your word?"

Tears filled Rin's eyes and she shook her head, "No."

"I will take you back to the tree where I found you, I'm sure you can find your way home from there?"

Rin nodded mutely, tears slowly running down her face.

"Good, go and get your things. Tell Jaken we're leaving."

Rin didn't say a word as she turned and walked out, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

Sesshomaru walked over and shut his door, a strange feeling surrounding his heart,

"_What is this feeling_?"

"_Guilt_"

"_Why should this Sesshomaru felt guilt_? _She is nothing but a human_."

"_You love her_, _and you know you_'_ve hurt her deeply_."

"I don't care!" Sesshomaru snapped hoarsely.

He quickly got dressed and tried to shove the feeling aside. But her couldn't. All he could see were Rin's dark eyes, full of pain, sadness and tears.

"I don't care" he repeated to himself.

But he knew the truth; he did cared and it was bothering him that he hurt the one and only person he truly wished to protect.

Looking out his window he saw her standing in the garden, slowly roaming through the dead plants,

"I have to protect you."

* * *

InuYasha growled in frustration. They'd been traveling for weeks and still had no sign of Rin. Nor had any humans they ran into seen her. 

It was getting depressing.

Miroku sighed and looked up to the sky, "We better stop for the night; it's getting dark."

InuYasha looked up as well then nodded, "Yeah, let's find a good place for shelter."

A while later the four adults were gathered around the fire, and Shippo was out finding food.

No one spoke till Sango finally blurted out the question that was lingering in the air, "Are we sure she's still alive?"

Kagome looked up from the fire, "Yes" she whispered.

Miroku smiled kindly, "How? No one's seen her, or even heard of her. She could have even gone back through the well already."

Kagome shook her head firmly, "No. She's here. I can feel it."

She leaned against InuYasha, "She's here."

"I got fish!" Shippo appeared with a basket full of fish.

InuYasha and Miroku set up a spit to cook the fish while Sango and Shippo cleaned them. Kagome just stared into the fire, the light reflecting in her dark eyes, "_She_'_s here_, _and she_'_s alive_. _I just know it_."

* * *

Rin looked up as Sesshomaru approached. She was sitting on a rock waiting outside the castle gates with Jaken. Standing up, she brushed her backside off and smiled slightly, "It's getting dark, is the well far?" 

Sesshomaru hesitated. He knew they couldn't travel far; it was night and Rin would become sleepy. But he also knew if they waited at the castle another day; he wouldn't be able to make her leave. He couldn't stand to see her tears again.

Sesshomaru walked past his two companions, "It is. But we can make camp tonight. Let's go."

Rin sighed, shouldered her backpack and followed the two demons into the woods.

Hours past and Rin tried to hide another yawn. But Sesshomaru heard her anyways. He stopped suddenly, "We'll stop here for the night."

Rin closed her eyes in relief and practically dropped to the ground.

"Jaken, find wood for a fire."

"Yes milord"

"There are some hot springs near by."

Rin cracked open an eye and turned her head to look at Sesshomaru, "So?"

"Go take a bath."

Rin sat up "Why?"

"You need it."

Rin thought back to earlier and blush; fortunately Sesshomaru didn't seem to recall their awkward moment.

"Are you saying I stink?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly before slightly inclining his head, "Yes."

Rin growled, "Why you-"

"Here is the wood my lord!" Jaken came back into the clearing.

Rin got to her feet with a huff, "Fine. I'll take a bath."

She grabbed her backpack and went in the direction Sesshomaru pointed out,

"Stupid jerk." She muttered as she walked, "I don't care if you're a powerful demon, a great lord or God himself; you're _still_ an ass."

Rin stopped short as her mind drifted to his body. Mentally and physically she slapped herself, "I said _an_ ass, not _his _ass."

Sighing deeply she stopped at the waters edge and looked in. Steam rose up from crystal clear water and Rin smiled, "_This sounds like a good idea after all_."

Carefully slipping out of her clothes, she piled them next to one of the rock and walked into the water. Closing her eyes she leaned against a rock and relaxed, "_I wish I could do this back home_. _It_'_s nice_."

A branch snapped in the woods and Rin's eyes snapped open.

She sat up slightly and looked around, "Hey! Who's out there!"

"Rin" a low voice breathed and a shadow loomed over the water.

Rin let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back against a tree trunk and closed his eyes, but every sense was on alert. He was moment away from strangling Jaken for his stupidity. The imp was trying to light the fire and had managed to set fire to everything _but_ the wood. 

Sesshomaru heard a soft squeak of terror and sighed. Slowly reaching up he took his strains of hair that Jaken, only God knows how, had set on fire and put them out. Opening his eyes, he glared at Jaken; who in turn gulped and his eyes became bigger then his head. Sesshomaru stood slowly and advanced towards Jaken, his hand closing into a fist. But before he could reach the trembling demon she heard Rin scream in terror.

Spinning around Sesshomaru left Jaken standing in shock at his lord's retreating back, "Lord Sesshomaru has let me live? I don't believe it! I thought for sure…" he trailed off and sniffed. Something was burning. Suddenly he yelped and jumped into the air; behind him the wood was finally burning brightly.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent and stopped short when he reached the water. Rin was standing up in the water, her back turned to him. And she was trembling. Not for the cold, but in fear. 

"Rin" he said softly.

Rin yelled again and spun around. Seeing Sesshomaru standing there she relaxed then yelled again as she realized she wasn't wearing anything. Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Rin dropped back into the water so fast she splashed her face. Wiping the water away she glared, "What are you smiling at!" she snapped.

Sesshomaru ignored her question, "What are you doing? Why did you scream?"

"I heard…something. Then someone called my name and I saw a shadow. I think someone was spying on me."

Sesshomaru growled inside. Someone was watching her. Something that only belong to him. His Rin. Sesshomaru stopped. _His_ Rin? Where the _hell_ did that come from?

Of course through all this Sesshomaru's face stayed the face. Cold and expressionless.

"Are you injured?

"No."

"Good. Get dressed; I believe Jaken finally lit the fire."

Rin glared at him, "Are you going to turn around?"

"I have no desire to see your body. Why should this Sesshomaru care?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "I don't care if you have a desire or not! I don't want you to see me naked!"

"_More then you already have_" she added to herself.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine, I will turn around if that'll make you hurry."

As soon as his back was turned Rin put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him.

They made their way back to camp in silence and Rin tried to ring the rest of the water out of her hair.

"When we return, go straight to sleep. We will leave early."

Rin nodded, "Okay. How much farther to the well?"

"We will be there tomorrow, if we don't make any useless stops that is."

Rin frowned; she knew what he was implying.

"Hey, I'm not the one that decided to take this little joy-ride trip you know! I would have been just fine staying at the castle."

"_Then you would have remembered_"

"My castle is not an inn. I let you stay till you were well again, and now you must return."

"You really like to repeat yourself don't you?"

"I only state what is necessary."

"Or just to hear yourself talk."

Sesshomaru halted and looked down at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"You like get this kick out of beating somebody when they're down. Laughing at their fears and refusing to help when they ask for it."

"Why should I bother myself with other's problems? I am the Great Western Lord and-"

"You're nothing but a big bully!" Rin snapped

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Bully?"

"Yes! You go around and pick on other people, making them feel like they're nothing. When you're the one that really has nothing and you just pick on others to make yourself feel better!"

Sesshomaru growled, "You dare speak to me like this?"

Rin flinched but stood her ground, "Yes I dare! You walk around in your superior manner, looking down on everyone else!"

Sesshomaru's hand flashed out and grabbed her by the throat, "That is because I am superior! You are nothing but a weak human; one whose neck I could snap in my claws in an instant. You still appose me?"

Rin lifted her chin stubbornly, the demon's claws scratched against her neck. "I'm not afraid."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and lifted the girl off the ground, "Then you are a fool!" he hissed.

Rin's vision blurred but she refused to give in, "I know you won't hurt me" she rasped, her air supply low.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his lips curled up in a slight smirk, "And why is that?"

Rin looked him directly in the eye, her dark eyes serious. "Because you saved my life before; twice. You know who I am and you care about me."

Sesshomaru released his grip on her and she crashed to the ground coughing.

"You are sadly mistaken" he said coldly before turning and continuing down the path.

Rin looked up, her hand messaging her neck, "Then why did you save me before?" she yelled. "I don't understand!"

Sesshomaru stopped but did not turned, "Perhaps…that was _my_ mistake."

Rin closed her eyes as Sesshomaru continued down the path. Covering her face with her hands she laid down on the ground and cried.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back to where he'd left Jaken and sat down. He could hear Rin's cries, but he wouldn't let himself say anything, or go back to get her. She had to leave. 

Soon her cries stopped and Sesshomaru expected to see her walk back into the clearing. Minutes past and she still hadn't come. Sesshomaru frowned; he hadn't left her far behind. He waiting so more and was starting to get impatience. She's needed her sleep so they could travel fast in the morning.

A full fifteen minutes past and Sesshomaru finally turned to Jaken, "Go find her and bring her back."

Jaken scrambled to his feet and went into the woods. Moments later he came back; his eyes wide, "My lord?" he squeaked.

Sesshomaru looked down at him, "Where is she?"

"She's gone my lord."

"Gone?"

"Yes, I cannot find her anywhere near, and her scent is faint."

"She was taken?"

"No my lord. She walked, her tracks lead away from here and I did not smell that another had been there."

Sesshomaru growled, "_Damn it_!"

He beaconed to Jaken, "Put that fire out, and come."

Jaken grumbled as he stomped out the fire he spent so much time lighting and followed Sesshomaru into the dark woods; in the direction Rin had gone.

"_I shouldn_'_t follow her_. _But I must make sure she is safe_."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Thanks to hiddenstars, LadyRinUchiha, Bewittching, Yasha-Luver22, k1ta.Ky0ko, JennyKim319, Kagura134, Haku is the name, Ryo-Truesdale, LCES, zodiac1805 and HawkAngelXD for your reviews! **

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN: _GOODBYE_

Rin ran as fast as she could through the forest. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up tripping and falling face first into the ground.

Growling in frustration she pushed herself back and up on her knees. Leaning back she started brushing her face off, but when she caught sight of her hands she realized she was doing more harm then good. Her hands were covered in dirt and she was sure her face was now covered too. Tears mixed with the dirt and she sighed.

"Look at me" she mumbled, "Here I am; sitting in some unknown, and God forsaken, place. Sitting in the middle of a dark forest, covered in dirt. Linda would certainly get a kick out of this. I can just hear her now, 'Honestly Rin. God must think life is Cable and your life is his favorite show. I bet his laughing at you right now.'"

Rin looked up to the sky, "Are you happy now? Are you having a good laugh?"

She knew it wouldn't change anything, but it sure did feel good to let all her anger out.

She stood, "Is this what you wanted? Me out in the middle of nowhere; alone!"

Shaking an angry fist at the sky Rin charged up for another yell but a voice behind her made her stop cold.

"Rin? Is that you?"

She knew that voice.

* * *

InuYasha watched the fire intently. The light breeze made the flames dance in the night air, so bluntly beautiful it made one stop and stare. 

InuYasha looked up to the forest again and sighed. Shippo, Sango and Miroku had left about an hour before, to scout out the area. They were due back soon. They made Kagome stay and sleep; everyone knew this was hardest on her. InuYasha looked over at his wife; her face was peaceful in her sleep. InuYasha's head snapped up when he heard Miroku approach, the rings on his staff jingling slightly. He stood ready to greet the couple and the fox demon.

Instead he dropped his jaw.

Coming towards him were three figures. Shippo with Miroku's staff and Sango with her Hiraikotsu walked quietly beside Miroku, who held a fourth person in his arms.

It was Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Rin's sent all night. It finally became stronger and he knew he was getting close to the girl. With a soft growl of satisfaction he continued with his pursuit. Jaken was far behind, but still faithfully following "_Or foolishly_" Sesshomaru thought with a slightly smirk. 

Suddenly he stopped; Rin was on her knees and yelling at the sky. Rin turned her face upward again; she was facing his direction but her eyes were locked on the sky. Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat; the moonlight reflected on her angel-like face, giving her a heavenly glow. Though it was smeared with dirt and tears, she looked beautiful. Sesshomaru was about to step out and confront her when he smelt another approach her.

"Rin? Is that you?"

Rin turned around, "Miroku?" her voice was barely audible but Sesshomaru's hearing picked it up easy.

Dropping his staff beside him Miroku fell to his knees before Rin, "I can't believe I've found you!" he cried.

Rin looked at him then threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Sesshomaru tensed and glared, waiting for the lecherous priest to make a grab but he never did. He just held her tight and gently. He helped her stand and took her backpack from her, "Come on Rin, there are some people who are looking for you"

"Mom?"

"And you dad. Sango's here too."

Rin burst into tears, "I'm so sorry" she sobbed, "I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I just had to know!"

"We understand Rin, its okay."

Rin leaned against Miroku's shoulder, but suddenly her body went limp. Miroku dropped the backpack to catch Rin in his arms. Holding her bridal style he looked down at her dirt and tear streaked face, "Poor girl" he murmured, "You look exhausted. Where have you been all this time?"

"She has been with me." Sesshomaru finally stepped out and walked over to a surprised Miroku. He saw Miroku tense and causally waved his hand, "You have no need to fear me monk. You carry something of value to me."

Miroku tightened his grip on Rin, "You can't take her Sesshomaru. She can't stay here. Not with how dangerous this place has-"

"Be quiet monk. I am not here to take her away."

Miroku looked surprised, "You're not?"

"No. I was bringing her back to the well when she ran from me. Now I am here to finish what I started."

Miroku visibly relaxed and Sesshomaru smirked, "You trust me then?"

"No" Miroku said flatly, "But I know you care about Rin, and would do what's best for her. And that is making her leave."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly and looked around, "How far are you from your camp?"

Miroku nodded behind him with his head, "Not too far that way. Shippo and Sango are with me."

"Where are InuYasha and his mate?"

"Farther on, at the camp."

Sesshomaru nodded and started to walked but Miroku stopped him, "Here"

Sesshomaru looked down to see Miroku handing Rin to him, "You carry her. I'll get her bag."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but took the girl none the less.

Miroku smirked, "What? I can't carry both of them and we both know you _wouldn't_ carry the bag."

He swung Rin's bag over his shoulder, retrieved his staff and retreated back to where he originally came from; with Sesshomaru close behind him.

As he walked Sesshomaru glance down at Rin. He carried her in the same fashion he did when she was a child; cradled in his right arm. Only now that she was taller, her face was buried up in the crook his neck and her legs dangled farther down. But he could still hold her.

Her gentle breathing started to send shivers down the demon lord's back and he wasn't sure how to stop it. He wasn't sure he even wanted to.

Not even realizing his own actions, Sesshomaru held Rin closer to his body; more content then he ever remembered being.

Miroku briefly glanced over his shoulder and smiled sadly, "_It_'_s going to be a lot harder to let her go then you think Sesshomaru_."

* * *

Shippo and Sango paced back and forth, passing each other every ten seconds. They were waiting at the meeting place Miroku had appointed, and had been there for the past twenty minutes. The monk was late and Sango was getting worried. 

Shippo sniffed the air "He's coming!" he exclaimed happily.

Sango sighed, "Good, is he okay?"

"I think so…but" Shippo suddenly stiffed and sniffed the air again; a slight growl rumbling in his chest.

"What is it?" Sango whispered.

Shippo nodded towards the deep forest, "He's not alone."

"Who else is there?"

Shippo's fangs showed as his lips curled into a snarl, "Sesshomaru."

* * *

Miroku broke into the clear and was surprised to see Sango and Shippo waiting in a battle stance, "Whoa. What's going on?" 

Before Sango could answer, Miroku threw up his hands, "No wait. I know what." He tilted his head back slightly, "He's with me."

The two stared at him in astonishment, "Are you serious?" Shippo gasped.

Miroku nodded, "Yes. And you won't believe who he had with him."

* * *

Sesshomaru paused and let the monk go on alone. It was against his better judgment, but he couldn't just let Rin again go without saying goodbye. And this way no one would see. 

Not even Rin.

Sesshomaru stopped and listened to her heartbeat. It was going strong at a steady paced; matching his beat for beat.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he looked down at her, "I'll never regret bringing you back to life Rin" he whispered.

"Nothing I ever did with you was regretted; except for sending you through the well 8 years ago. And now I'm doing it again." he started forward again, "But this is for you. To protect you."

He broke into the clearing and stood behind Miroku, who was at the moment explaining Sesshomaru's presence to a woman and a fox demon.

The woman glared at Sesshomaru's hold on Rin, but seemed to accept the monk's answer. The fox demon took the backpack and staff from Miroku, who in turn looked at Sesshomaru and held out his arms, "I'll take her now Sesshomaru. It'd be better if InuYasha didn't see you. And it'd be easier for Rin if she doesn't see you when she wakes up."

Sesshomaru literally forced himself to release his grip on the girl.

Safely cradling in Miroku's arms Sesshomaru forgot himself a moment and brushed a strain of hair out of Rin's face, "Goodbye" he whispered.

He turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and Sango shrugged. They were puzzled by Sesshomaru's action, but thought nothing more of it. 

Shippo, on the other hand, had heard Sesshomaru's whisper, and it left the young demon in serious thought as they traveled back to Kagome and InuYasha.

InuYasha jumped to his feet and ran to his companions.

* * *

When he first saw Miroku approach he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, and he was just imagining Rin. 

But now he stood face to face with the group and saw that Rin was real.

"How?" InuYasha whispered.

"Sesshomaru was bringing her back" Miroku answered softly.

InuYasha looked at the monk sharply then carefully took the limp form of the girl from his friend's arms, "Don't wake Kagome yet." he instructed as he watched his adopted…no _his_ daughter.

"Let her sleep some more. Then we'll let her know we found her."

They all settled by the fire. InuYasha sat next to Kagome and laid Rin on his other side. Sango and Miroku curled up together on the other side of the fire and Shippo sat next to Kagome, still deep in thought.

"You have to tell her everything now InuYasha" Sango stated.

InuYasha nodded slowly, "I know. I think Kagome will agree this time. But no matter what we tell her, we can't stay here. It's still too dangerous. As soon as it's light we're heading back to the well."

"How will you keep her from coming here again?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face, "I'll destroy the well."

"She might hate you for that" Shippo finally spoke up.

"I know" InuYasha looked down at Rin's still form, "But at least she'll be safe."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Good As New

**DemonWitch**: "I don't own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use" Sobs dramatically

**Sesshomaru rolls his eyes**: "You've got issues"

**DemonWitch glares**: "_I_'_ve_ got issues. You're the one that ways around with a white fluffy thing on your shoulder!"

**Sesshomaru**: "There is nothing wrong with what I wear"

**DemonWitch**: "DENIAL!"

**Thanks to hiddenstars, Youkai99Angel, ilovesoccer899, LCES, Kagura134, Kitty the suicidal maniac, k1ta.Ky0ko, JennyKim319, LadyRinUchiha and Ryo-Truesdale for your reviews! **

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: _GOOD AS NEW_

Rin's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over. Looking around she realized she was no longer in the forest. Sitting up she saw her parents sleeping on her left, Sango and Miroku sleeping on her right and a copper colored man sitting across from her. But he wasn't sleeping.

"Oh good. You're awake"

Rin tilted her head, "Who are you?"

"My name's Shippo."

Oh…are you a friend of my parents?"

Shippo smiled, "Yeah, I've known them a long time."

"Before they had me?"

Shippo hesitated.

InuYasha warned everyone before he went to sleep Rin would ask questions.

"Yeah. I did."

"Do you know where I came from?"

Shippo sighed, "That's something you need to ask InuYasha and Kagome about."

Rin frowned, "I've already tried. They won't tell me."

Shippo leaned forward and gently poked the fire, "I think they will this time."

The fire lit up Shippo's face and Rin could see his ears, "You're not human?"

Shippo chuckled at her bluntness and Rin blushed, "I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's fine. No I'm not human. I'm a fox demon."

"Oh."

They sat in silence till Shippo finally asked her about her world.

InuYasha woke up to Rin explaining gas fireplaces.

He chuckled, "Glad to see you haven't lost your voice."

Rin smiled and InuYasha held out his arms, "Can I have a hug?"

Rin nodded and put her arms around him, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

InuYasha shook his head, "Don't be. We should have told you about this place to begin with. If we had none of this would have happened."

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes, "Rin!" she gasped and sat straight up.

"Hi Momma."

Kagome leaned over InuYasha and held Rin tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay." She looked at InuYasha, "How'd you find her?"

"Miroku found her in the woods."

Rin nodded slowly, "Yeah….I tripped….and then I heard him speak behind me. I was so glad to see him."

She looked at her father, "Are you going to take me home?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yes Rin. We can't stay here."

"No! I can't leave. Not yet."

"You sure are loud in the morning"

Sango and Miroku sat up and Miroku had a small grin on his face, "But it's good too hear you again."

"I'm so happy you're safe!" Sango said as she gave Rin a hug."

Rin smiled, "Thanks. I can't believe you all come here looking for me."

She looked back at her father, "If we go home…can I please come back sometime?"

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged glances and InuYasha slightly shook his head.

Kagome and Rin were the only ones who didn't know he was going to destroy the well. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Shippo stood, "I'm going to get and catch us some food."

He walked back into the woods and InuYasha looked at Rin, "Rin, you don't understand, this place is very dangerous. We have to go home."

"Will you tell me the truth this time?"

Kagome sighed, "Rin I-"

"Rin, when we go back, it's not going to be possible to come here again" Miroku cut in.

"Why not?"

"Because InuYasha's gonna destroy the well"

Rin's jaw dropped and InuYasha glared at Miroku. If looks could kill, he would have been fried.

"What?" Rin gasped, "No! You can't! That's the only way to get back here!"

"Exactly" InuYasha said, while still sending Miroku death looks.

"But this is part of my past, a link to what I can't remember! If you destroy my only way of coming here, I might _never_ remember."

"Rin," Kagome said softly, "We've told you everything we know. What else is there?"

Rin sighed and shrugged, "I-I-I don't know. It just….it just doesn't all fit together. Like why I remember being here."

"The four of us used to come here when we were younger, and Gramps used to tell you our story when you were a child."

"But I don't remember that!"

She turned to InuYasha, "Please Daddy. Don't destroy it, at least not until I remember."

InuYasha rubbed his hands over his face, "Rin I-"

"INUYASHA!"

Everyone jumped and turned towards the forest. A large man, at least 8 feet tall, was walking towards them. He had a sword swung over one shoulder and an evil grin on his face. "I heard you returned dog scum!"

InuYasha winced, "Damn" he muttered.

"You know this man InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha half shrugged, "It's an Ox demon. His name is Raidon. He's been trying to kill me for years."

Raidon stopped a few yards away from the group and pointed his sword his sword at InuYasha, "I am here to claim you life."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "You know, now is _really_ not a good time. Come back later!"

Raidon laughed, "Oh I see. Now you no longer have your demon powers, you have turned into a coward. Look how you stand behind your women!"

InuYasha growled and Rin looked puzzled, "_Demon powers_?"

InuYasha stepped out in front, "I can still kick your ass back to you mother's belly!"

"InuYasha" Kagome said quietly but Raidon's voice drowned her out,

"I'll take you up on that challenge half-breed."

Rin looked back and forth between InuYasha and Raidon. InuYasha's eye's flashing angrily.

"_His eyes_…_are like_…._Sesshomaru_'_s eyes_"

"_**He is my half-brother. We have the same father but his mother was human."**_

"Brother?" Rin whispered.

InuYasha picked up the sword Shippo had given him and walked towards Raidon, "You gonna regret saying that."

"InuYasha no!" Kagome gasped but Miroku held her back, "Don't Kagome."

Rin watched in a trance as her father battled the tall man.

His skill with the sword was amazing.

"I _didn_'_t know he could fight_."

"_There are A LOT of things you didn_'_t know_" a small voice in her head reminder her.

Rin turned her attention back to the fight.

* * *

"_Damn_._ He_'_s too fast_. _All I can make are blocks_. _I can_'_t hit him at all_." InuYasha leaped back again as Raidon's sword cam crashing down. 

Raidon chuckled, "Nice little family you got there half-breed. I especially like the younger girl."

InuYasha growled and blocked another swing, "Pay attention to me stupid."

"Don't worry; I'll have plenty of time for them later; after I kill you."

InuYasha scoffed and took a swing. It got blocked.

"What interest would a demon have in humans?"

"Not humans. Just the women."

InuYasha snarled, "Leave them alone!"

"You won't have much to say when you're dead!"

"It'll take a lot more then your yakking to kill me."

"I just need one strike. You're no longer part demon InuYasha and are easy enough to kill. I wonder,"

Raidon glanced over at Rin, "How much a demon lord would pay for her."

InuYasha jumped back, his golden eyes glittering dangerously "Bastard!" he snarled.

Raidon took another swing at InuYasha, causing him to stumble and lose his sword. InuYasha looked to his side, but the blade was too far away to reach and lay in two pieces.

The dark demon mocked him, "What say you now InuYasha? What does the man do after the dog it taken away?"

InuYasha growled but said nothing.

Raidon laughed evilly, "Now InuYasha. You will finally die!"

He raised his sword above his head and Kagome and Rin both screamed, "InuYasha no!"

"InuYasha!"

Shippo came running out of the woods, holding his arm out.

"Catch!"

With all his might he threw a sword towards InuYasha.

InuYasha raised his arm and grasped the handle. Bringing it in front of his body he barely blocked Raidon's blow.

Raidon laughed, "You think you can even hope to fight me with that piece of junk?"

InuYasha summoned all his strength and somehow managed to shove Raidon off of him. Jumping to his feet he glanced down at the sword and was surprised to see it was his old sword Tetsusaiga!

Gripping the handle tightly InuYasha nodded his thanks to Shippo before advancing on Raidon. "I may no be able to fight you Raidon."

He took a swing.

"Hell, I'll be lucky if I can even scratch you."

Their swords were now locked in a power struggle.

"But I'll be dammed if I ever let you hurt my wife or my daughter."

Kagome gasped as a light started to emanate from Tetsusaiga.

Raidon pushed InuYasha back, "Fool!" he snarled.

InuYasha lifted the old sword and jumped at the demon, "I will _protect_ my _family_!"

Tetsusaiga began to pulse.

Suddenly a light filled the sky; blinding everyone and causing them to fall to their knees. As quickly as it appeared it was gone.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and looked for InuYasha. What she saw stunned her.

InuYasha was a half-demon again.

"Daddy?" Rin gasped in disbelief.

Raidon gaped at InuYasha, "But…_how_?"

InuYasha grinned, his fangs gleaming, "You're gonna pay Raidon. For everything you've done."

He crackled his fingers and lifted the now transformed Tetsusaiga "KONGOUSOUHA!"

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. I Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quote I may use.

**Thanks to hiddenstars, Youkai99Angel, LadyRinUchiha, ShakeDogShake, szaugglaughs, HawkAngelXD, k1ta.Ky0ko, Ryo-Truesdale, Kagura134, JennyKim319 and ilovesoccer899 for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: _I REMEMBER_

Sesshomaru walked slowly through the forest back to where he'd left Jaken. He found the green imp resting against a tree; snoring.

"Jaken"

Jaken jumped so suddenly he lost his balance and fell over. "M-m-my lord! You have returned!"

Sesshomaru walked past and headed towards his castle. Jaken grabbed his staff and scurried after him

"Milord! What happened to the girl? Did you find her?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the imp briefly before continuing on, "Yes. She is with her family now."

Jaken huffed to keep up; his short legs having to take two steps to equal one of Sesshomaru's. "If you don't mind my asking my lord; why did you take that girl in?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"This is the second human you have saved." Jaken continued, "And yet you profess to hate all humans. First it was the young child you brought back from the dead, and now this girl, who you returned to her family."

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, causing Jaken to walk into him.

Jumping back Jaken trembled, "Forgive me my lord. I should not ask such foolish questions. What you do is none-"

"One"

Jaken blinked, "What?"

Sesshomaru started walking again, "I have only saved one human Jaken. One girl."

Jaken's jaw dropped to the ground, "_SHE_ WAS THE CHILD!"

* * *

InuYasha dropped to one knee; breathing heavily. 

Raidon was dead.

Kagome ran up to InuYasha and threw her arms around him, "Are you alright?" she whispered.

InuYasha nodded slowly. He hadn't felt that much power in years, and it was a little over-whelming.

Miroku and Sango rushed over, "What was that?" Sango exclaimed while Miroku grabbed InuYasha's dog ears and pulled.

"OW!" InuYasha snarled and took a swipe at the monk.

"Yep. They're real."

Kagome and Sango started laughing while InuYasha jumped to his feet growling and chased Miroku across the field.

"Stupid monk! Get back here!"

* * *

Rin just watched stared shock. 

InuYasha wasn't human. He just destroyed a demon with some kind of energy force from a rusty sword that transformed.

Her shock quickly turned into anger.

InuYasha wasn't human.

They were still lying to her.

Pressing her lips into a thin line she grabbed her backpack and walked off.

Shippo looked over and saw Rin slipping away. Frowning, he followed her, with out saying a word to the others.

Once they were deep in the forest he called out to her.

She whipped around, "Oh. Shippo you startled me." Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not going back."

Shippo held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to talk to you."

Rin relaxed, "Oh okay."

She walked over to a nearby log and sat down, "What's up?"

Shippo sat next to her, "Why'd you leave?"

"I…I was angry."

"Why?"

"You saw my dad…or rather InuYasha. Everything I've ever know if falling apart right in front of me. And I don't know how to stop it. All I wanted was to find out who I was and where I really came from. Now I find out the man I thought was my father isn't even human and is brothers with the guy that's always in my dreams."

Shippo frowned, "You dream about Sesshomaru?"

"You know him?"

"Everyone knows of him. He's the Lord of the Western Lands."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. I've heard that title enough times to last me a life time."

Shippo chuckled then he tense. Sniffing the air he frowned again.

"What's wrong?"

"Somebody's coming this way."

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at Jaken. The poor imp had been muttering to himself for the past while. He was still stuck on the fact the older girl was the same child that traveled with them years before. 

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Jaken!"

Jaken snapped to attention and looked up, "Yes Milord?"

"Return to the castle."

"But Milord! What are-"

Sesshomaru glare cut him off, "Yes my Lord. Your humble servant will always do as you ask."

Sesshomaru turned and retraced his steps back. Back to the edge of the forest. Back to Rin.

* * *

"_That_'_s Sesshomaru_'_s scent_. _Why is he back here_?" Shippo's lips curled. 

"Shippo? What's wrong? Who's coming?"

"Come on Rin. We need to go"

Rin stood, "No. Tell me who's coming."

"Still demanding as always."

Rin spun around, "Sesshomaru!"

She glared, "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly, "I didn't think I could trust the monk to take you back. I was right."

"You can't make me go back!"

"I can. And I will."

Rin marched up to him and slapped him full force on the face.

"That's for being such a jerk before!" she yelled.

Shippo fell off the log.

"Rin" he muttered, "That's not such a good idea."

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist in his hand, "You don't learn do you?"

"Let her go Sesshomaru!"

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku appeared behind Rin; weapons drawn.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "You think you can…" he stopped and smirked, "Well, well, well brother. Back to your half-breed self again?"

InuYasha snarled, his fangs showing, "Let her go. We're taking her back."

"You were supposed to do that last night!" Sesshomaru said with a glare at Miroku.

"Well, we're doing it right now. Give her to us."

Rin had enough.

"OH CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Everyone blinked and looked at her.

"I am a person, not an object. And I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

She glared up at Sesshomaru, "Let me go."

"No."

"Why not!"

"You'll try to run."

"Let her go Dog Lord."

Everyone turned to see a woman step out of the trees. Dressed in a white cloaked she pulled the hood off to show she was actually a young girl. She had long, white hair, icy blue eyes and a gentle face.

"You do not have time to be fighting."

"Who are you?" InuYasha barked.

"She's a Whisperer" Shippo said quietly while making a small bow to her.

"A Whisperer?" Kagome said, "I've never heard of them before. What are they?"

"My name is Adena. I am neither demon nor human. The young fox demon is correct. I am a Whisperer. We travel throughout life, helping those who need it and help defend against great evils."

"They're indictable" Shippo added, "That's why not even Sesshomaru knew she was here. They have endless knowledge and are often hunted by demons and humans."

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru snapped letting go of Rin's arm and she stepped away.

"Time is running out."

She turned to Rin, held her hand out flat and blew into it.

"It is time to remember."

Rin suddenly felt dizzy and put a hand to her head.

"What'd you do to her?" Miroku yelled as Sango and Kagome rushed to her side.

Adena smiled, "Exactly what she wanted me to do."

"Wha…" Rin dropped to her knees, her sight blurry.

_**He lay along and leaning against a tree.**_

_**Rin quietly approached him and he greeted her with a snarl. **_

**_Later she returned with food and he told her no. _**

_**But he made her smile.**_

"Please…" Rin whispered.

**_The wolves…they were chasing her through the wood and she was frightened. _**

_**She had to find him; he'd protect her.**_

Rin cried out in pain.

"What's happening to her?" Kagome yelled at Adena.

"She remembers." Adena answered quietly.

**_She died. Then the man's face was there. He brought her back. He took care of her. Protected her._**

Rin's breath became ragged.

**_Rin was running through the forest again, running from something more terrifying then the wolves._**

_**She fell. **_

_**Just before she closed her eyes Sesshomaru appeared and held her close. **_

Kagome touched Rin's shoulder, her eyes full of concern, "Rin? Are you alright?"

Rin looked blankly at her mother then slowly got to her feet. She walked over to Sesshomaru and stood in front of the tall demon.

Looking up at him, her dark eyes full of tears, "I remember now" she whispered.

Kagome held her breath. "Please no."

"I remember…" Rin threw her arms around Sesshomaru "My Lord!"

Kagome glared at Adena, "What the hell did you do!"

"I helped her with what she had forgotten. Things she wanted to remember. Things she _needed_ to remember."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at Rin.

"Rin, look at me."

Rin stepped back, "Yes my lord?" she whispered.

"What do you remember?"

"I…. I remember everything."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Why'd you send me away?"

Adena placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, "I'm sorry Rin, but there is no time for this now. You must leave this forest."

She turned to InuYasha, "Go back to your camp, but do not travel through the well."

"Why not?"

"Because if you leave, your world will no longer exist."

* * *

An hour later everyone, including Sesshomaru, followed Aden as she led them away from the forest and towards the mountain. 

"Where are we going? InuYasha asked for the millionth time.

To which Adena always answered, "You'll see."

InuYasha glared back at his brother, "And why the hell are you following us?"

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow but did not answer.

In truth he wished he wasn't following them. He didn't like the idea of being in his brother's presence anymore then InuYasha did, but he wanted to make sure Rin got out of the Feudal Era.

When Rin had been a child she did as Sesshomaru asked without hesitation. If he had told her to go through the well she might have cried some, or even argued. But in the end she would have done as he said. Now as an older girl, she was struggling with what she knew and what she remembered. And he wasn't sure she'd still follow his every word.

The Whisperer's words troubled him as well. No matter where Rin went she would be in danger. He needed to eliminate the threat before letting her go.

And being in her presence gave him a strange feeling. One he at first found unsettling, but now…he welcomed it.

Rin walked closely to Sesshomaru and as far away from the other humans as she could. She was indeed struggling with all her newfound memories and that Kagome could've kept such a big secret from her. Shippo was the only one who dared to walk beside her.

As they walked Kagome kept her eyes on Rin but didn't try to approach her. Sango laid a hand on her friend shoulder and smile.

Leaning over she whispered, "I sure wish we had Kirara with us right now. My feet are aching!"

Kagome laughed softly and nodded.

When they left the Modern Era, Sango had decided to leave Kirara behind. She never thought they'd be gone this long and she was missing her good friend.

Miroku walked next to InuYasha who was deep in thought.

"Trying to figure out how you changed?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha nodded, "I just can't understand it. The Shikon Jewel was what changed me before, how could my sword change me back?"

"Are they connected in anyway?"

"Not that I know-ow!"

InuYasha slapped his cheek and pulled his hand away.

A flat Myoga shouted "MASTER INUYASHA! YOU'VE RETURNED!"

InuYasha scowled and flicked the flea off his hand, "Why aren't you dead yet?"

Myoga hopped onto Miroku's shoulder, "Master I'm hurt you would say such a thing."

InuYasha just grunted and looked down at his sword, "Hey, you know more about this sword then anyone else. Can you tell me why it's changed me back into a hanyou?"

"The _sword_ changed you?"

"Yeah. I was fighting an Ox demon named Raidon. I was getting angry and suddenly I changed and the Tetsusaiga transformed and I killed him."

"Could it be because you were protecting Rin and Kagome?" Miroku mused.

Myoga nodded, "Very good Miroku. It was InuYasha's desire to protect Kagome when he first got the sword that made it transform, so it must have been that same desire to protect Kagome that made _InuYasha_ transform so he could _use_ the sword."

Miroku blinked, "You mean like mind-over-matter?"

"Precisely!"

Kagome and Sango were now listening.

Kagome frowned, "Can that kind of thing really apply to something like this?"

Myoga looked offended, "Of course it can. What other explanation is there?"

InuYasha looked up from examining his claws, "That just means he doesn't really know. Anybody's guess is as good as his."

"Master!" Myoga cried, feeling betrayed. "You know I would never intentionally mislead you!"

"Intentionally mislead no. But give us just a hunch to save your own ass and reputation, hell yes!"

"Actually he's not far from the truth InuYasha."

Adena had stopped and was looking back at them.

"Transforming the Tetsusaiga _is_ mind-over-matter. It's the want to protect that transform the sword. That's why it changes when InuYasha is protecting someone. When he wished to become human, he lost that power. But the desire was still there. Therefore when his desire to protect Kagome and Rin became greater then his wish to be human; the wish was reversed."

InuYasha scratched his head trying to absorb all she had said while the others nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

The group finally stopped at a cave and Adena informed them that'd be where they were going to sleep. 

"Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" InuYasha demanded.

"Yes"

InuYasha blinked in surprise, "You are?" he repeated dumbly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled him down to sit next to her. She knew he was a smart guy, but he could be a real idiot when he chose to be.

"There is a demon that is seeking the power of the Shikon Jewel."

"What else is new" InuYasha muttered and Kagome jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow"

Adena smiled and continued, "This demon is different. He's was once a Whisperer."

"But I thought Whisperer's were only woman." Shippo said.

"That's true. No one has ever heard of a male Whisperer."

"Then how the hell do you get little Whisperers?"

Kagome grabbed one of InuYasha's ears and pulled hard, "Shut up!"

"OW!"

"When a Whisperer becomes a certain age she become with child. It is how it's always been."

Miroku looked bummed, "That's gotten stink. No s-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Sango snapped.

"Why don't you all shut up and let the Whisperer finish her tale" Sesshomaru growled looking very annoyed.

Rin lay at his side, already asleep.

Adena nodded her thanks to Sesshomaru and continued her story, "10 years ago when a Whisperer, Talo, became with child one of our elders told her to destroy the child; it would only bring pain and misery upon all it met. Talo refused. When the child was born we were surprised to see it was a boy. Talo named him Jyrana. Again the elder, Kora, told Talo to destroy to the child. But she wouldn't. He grew up and we taught him the ways of being a Whisperer. We grow in mouths the way you would grow in years. By the time he was 2, or 24 in human time, he had renounced the Whisperer ways and was seeking out a way to destroy us."

"I thought Whisperers were un-killable and Immortal" Shippo finally spoke up.

"There is only one thing in the three worlds that could kill or even harm us."

"The Shikon Jewel" Kagome whispered.

Adena nodded, "Yes. That's why Jyrana is searching for the jewel."

"So why can't we just go back through the well and take the jewel with us?" Miroku asked.

"Because Jyrana is hell bent on destroying all human life. He was the cause of the Dark Cloud that made you all leave 8 years ago. And the case humans live in fear now."

Kagome and Sango gasped, "That was him?" Sango whispered.

"Yes. He steal's human's life force, and uses it to build up his own strength."

Miroku frowned, "Wait. I thought you said Jyrana was a demon."

"I did."

"But you said Whisperer weren't demons."

"We're not."

Miroku fell over.

"When Jyrana started using his power to harm and destroy, he "fell" from being a Whisperer and became a demon."

"So…Whisperers are like angels?"

Adena smiled, "You could call us that."

Kagome yawned and stretched and Adena nodded to Rin, "She was the smart one. You all need you sleep."

She held up her hands before anyone could protest, "If you have more questions, I'll answer them in the morning."

InuYasha grumbled but shut up when Kagome poked him and glared.

Sango and Miroku took a far corner and Shippo lay near the back wall. Kagome took another corner and looked up at InuYasha. He held up a finger and walked over to his brother who sat at the entrance with Rin sound asleep at his side. InuYasha sat across from Sesshomaru and looked at Rin.

"That's that most peaceful I've seen her look in a long time" he said quietly.

Sesshomaru glance down but said nothing.

"Why are you with us?"

"Why did you let her come InuYasha?"

InuYasha blinked, "What?"

"Why didn't you destroy the well on your side? You left way back for her! Why?"

"I didn't know she could get through!" InuYasha snapped.

"I didn't know the jewel would work with her. Kagome and I have only been the ones that can move through freely. How was I supposed to know she could get here?"

He glared, "What was she doing with you anyways? I thought you didn't want her to remember."

"She was in danger."

InuYasha's face softened slightly, "I'm kind of glad she came through" he admitted.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at him, "Why?"

"She was going nuts. Seeing strange things and hearing things. She thought she was crazy."

InuYasha's eyes turned serious, "She dreamt about you every night."

"She did?"

"Yes. And Kagome and I had to tell her it was just a dream. That you weren't real. We crushed that little girl's heart when we told her you weren't coming back for her."

"And you felt bad?"

"Yes"

"You are weak InuYasha. No wonder you left this world. You would not have survived in these times now."

"I did it to protect my family."

"You_ human_ family" Sesshomaru stressed.

"When it comes to humans, I of course, bare no such weakness."

InuYasha scoffed and pointed to a sleeping Rin, "Oh yeah? What about her?" Sesshomaru turned his cold eyes towards the young woman, "I sent her with you 8 years ago, did I not InuYasha? She holds nothing over me!"

"My ass!" InuYasha snarled.

Kagome lifted her head and leveled InuYasha with an icy glace that could've frozen the sea. He sheepishly smiled an apology and then turned back to his brother.

"Means nothing? Then why else are you wasting you time with us, following her around? It's to protect her!"

He jabbed a finger in Sesshomaru's face who growled slightly.

"That girl is the most important thing in your life!"

InuYasha stood, "Just don't get too attached to her again." he said coldly.

"When we go home; we're taking her with us."

Sesshomaru glared, "I will not stop you."

InuYasha walked over Kagome and settled down with her and Sesshomaru turned to watch the stars in the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited a few hours till he everyone was asleep before looking down at Rin again. She was still sleeping, but her body shivered in the night. 

Looking around again to make sure no one was awake; Sesshomaru laid down and gently pulled her closer to his body. A small smile briefly touched his lips then he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

And the only one who witnessed this just smiled then closed her icy blue eyes.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Okay…answers to questions.**

**_Q_: Why would the world be destroyed if Rin left?**

**_A_: Jyrana wants to Jewel to become all powerful. But in the mean time, he's killing all the humans. So…if Rin were to leave with the Jewel, Jyrana would just continue with his evil. Since the Modern Era is 500 years into the future, Jyrana's had 500 years to completely destroy all human life. It'll get explained some more later on in the story.**

**_Q_: I'm slightly confused as in the Whisperers lived in months**

**_A_: One month for a Whisperer equals one year for a human. So if a Whisperer was only 8 months old, she would have the appearance of an 8 year old child. They grow faster and stay alive much longer then humans, or even demons.**

**_Q_: So this evil whisperer who is a demon wants the jewel for?**

**_A_: One; because the Shikon Jewel's power is the only thing that can kill a Whisperer. Two; it has endless power. **

**_Q_: Who was that fiend who peeped at Rin at her bath?**

**_A_: You'll find out later**

**Thanks to restria, BlackRainWillFall, ilovesoccer899, Sesshomaru Dogdemon, InuDstories, HawkAngelXD, Hiddenstars, LCES, Kagura134, JennyKim319, Winterflower, LadyRinUchiha and k1ta.Ky0ko for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: _KIDNAPPED_!

Kagome gently shook Rin shoulder, "Rin, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Rin groaned slightly and opened her eyes. Sitting up she winced slightly at her sore body. Sleeping on a cave floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable; hard and cold.

Kagome smiled, "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Rin almost responded "Fine" like she always did, but this time she looked away and thought about Kagome's question. In truth she felt angry and hurt everyone had lied to her; betrayed that Sesshomaru had sent her away, and then denied knowing who she was. And most of all she was confused about what to do now. Her latest experiences with Sesshomaru made her want to yell and punch him in the face for being such an arrogant jerk. But another part of her was deeply loyal and couldn't find the words to speak out against him.

"You sleep warm enough last night Rin?"

Adena stood outside the cave with a smiled and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I did actually."

"Sesshomaru left" Adena answered Rin's unasked question, "But he will be back soon."

"Oh"

Adena smirking slightly and went back to helping Sango set up a fire.

Earlier that morning Adena watched Sesshomaru gently touched Rin's face before standing and leaving the cave. He had yet to return.

"Rin?"

Rin looked back at Kagome's concerned face and felt her anger flare up.

Instead of answering Kagome's question, she asked one of her own.

"How could you do this to me?" she said in a low voice.

Kagome looked shocked.

"What?"

"I remember _everything_" Rin stressed through gritted teeth. "You _knew_ I didn't belong! You knew! And yet you made me stay!"

Kagome reached a hand out. "Rin I-"

Rin jerked back angrily, "No! You _lied_ to me! Made me forget who I was. Who I really am and where I belong!"

Tears started to run down Kagome's face, "We never meant to hurt you Rin. We were just trying to protect you. Don't you rem-"

"Protect me!" The young woman was now yelling, "I cried myself to sleep _every night_ till I forgot what I was crying for!"

Her eyes turned icy, "You didn't protect me Kagome" she hissed. "You hurt me. Made me forget. You tried to kill who I was."

"That's enough Rin!" InuYasha snarled.

He and Miroku, who were out splitting wood, had heard shouting and came to investigate.

Rin sneered at InuYasha, "Sorry _daddy_" she spat venomously, "But I don't have to listen to you anymore."

She jumped up and grabbed her backpack, "I belong with my Lord Sesshomaru" she ran out of the cave, "And it is with him I will always stay!"

"Rin wait!" Miroku shouted but she had already disappeared around the bend.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm, "You have to find her. Bring her back."

"Kagome, she just doesn't want to be with us! Maybe we _should_ just let her-"

"No" Adena said softly but firmly.

"You have to find her. Before Jyrana does."

"Will he hurt her?"

"No," her icy eyes had turned serious.

"He'll do far worse."

* * *

Rin ran blindly down the path. She wasn't sure how she to find Sesshomaru but she couldn't just sit around and wait.

"Ougff!"

She tripped and fell to her knees.

"Well this ironic. _Last_ time I ran away, I fell."

She sighed and sat back. "_What am I doing_? _Why am I running to Sesshomaru_? _He_'_s such an arrogant jerk_. _And he_'_s so cold to me_. _Why do I want to be with _him?

"_Because you know that_'_s where you belong_" a tiny voice in her head spoke up.

"_Is it_?"

"_Of course_. _Lord Sesshomaru has always meant everything to you_. _You loved him and followed him where ever he said_. _Always did as he asked_."

"_I sound like a puppy_."

"_Your loyalties lie with Lord Sesshomaru_. _You remember that now_, _so why do you question it_?"

"_Because I_'_ve always questioned everything in my life_."

"Like why the freak am I having an argument with myself!" Rin yelled out loud.

"Hello Rin."

Rin's head whipped up, "Who are you?"

A man, around Sesshomaru's height, smiled and held a hand out. His skin was pale and sickly looking, and his hair was white with patches of purple. He had purple-blue eyes that sent shivers down Rin's back.

She retreated from his help and got up on her own, "What do you want?

"You have always been a brash one Rin, even as a child."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "How do you know my name?"

"My dear, I know everything about you. I've known about you since you were a small child. Though one can see you're not a child anymore."

Rin felt her skin crawl as he watched her.

"Go away you freak!" she snapped.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Now, now, now. That's not very nice."

Suddenly he had a vice-like grip on her upper arm and pulled her up to him.

"Let me go!" Rin demanded and went to slap him but he easily caught her other hand in his.

"I think not"

His voice changed; instead of the soft wispy sound that seemed to seep out of his mouth, it was strong, cold and dark.

Rin's eyes widened, "_I recognize that voice_!"

"You're the creep that was at the hot springs!

The man bowed slightly, "My name Jyrana."

"You pervert. You were watching me!"

Jyrana laughed, "Don't flatter yourself child. It's not your body I'm after."

He put both of her wrists in one of his hands and with the other hand reached for her neck and pulled out a chain. Dangling at the end was the Shikon Jewel.

"I only want this jewel."

He grinned, "And your soul of course."

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. It was the same scent as the one that had been watching Rin at the hot spring. It was fate but it was there. Sesshomaru sniffed again and cursed. Growling loudly he took off at a run.

Rin was in danger.

* * *

Rin struggled wildly to get free, "You have your stupid jewel, what the hell do you need my soul for?"

"To complete my task, I have to have it."

"Well you can't" Rin snapped, "I'm still using it. Come back in about 100 years and you can have it after I'm dead."

Jyrana chuckled, "You don't understand child. I need your soul, while it's in your body."

"What are you, some kind of sick voodoo priest?"

Jyrana looked up at the sun and his smile faded, "Come child, we must be going now. Time is running out."

He chanted a spell and Rin's feet and wrists were bound together. Jyrana caught her before she could fall over and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Rin screamed and beat his back with her fists.

"Release her Jyrana."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the cold voice.

Jyrana stopped and turned "Well, well, well. I was wondering when you would show up."

Sesshomaru stood with Toukijin drawn, "I said, release her."

"I can't do that Dog Demon. She's a critical part of my plan. One that I have been working on _far_ too long to just let you come and mess it up."

He started a chant and the wind around them picked up.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled and took a step forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's cry echoed in the air as Jyrana shimmered away.

"Damn it!"

Sesshomaru replaced his sword at his side and sniffed the air, trying to get Rin's scent. But it was gone.

"Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha and the gang came up running up.

"Rin's run off!" Miroku exclaimed

"I know" Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"How? Have you seen her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. She was just here."

InuYasha looked frustrated, "Why didn't you stop her? She's in danger."

"I know this half-breed!" Sesshomaru snarled, "I am not a fool."

"He has her."

The all turned to Adena, but she only looked at Sesshomaru, "Jyrana has been here. He has Rin _and_ the jewel."

"WHAT?"

InuYasha got up in Sesshomaru's face, "Some protector you are!" he shouted, "Where the hell did you go this morning? You could've stopped her from leaving."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, "She's been in your care for the past 8 years InuYasha. Why didn't _you_ stop her?"

InuYasha opened his mouth but instead crashed to the floor, Sango standing behind him with her Hiraikotsu. Kagome nodded her thanks to Sango and knelt by InuYasha's head. Take one of his ears she pulled his face up and smiled sweetly.

"STOP BEING SUCH A JERK, AND GET OVER IT ALREADY! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE ARGUING OVER THIS. GROW UP!"

Letting his face drop back to the ground Kagome got up and stood next to Adena. Shippo was the first one to get over the shock and smiled, "Ha ha InuYasha; you're such an idiot!"

InuYasha growled and jumped up, "Come here you little…"

"Ahhh, someone saves me!" Shippo ran around in circles while InuYasha chased him with his sword.

Adena held up her hand and started chanting softly. A bright light surrounded the group and Sesshomaru tensed; the feeling she was illuminating was one of peace and it was making him uncomfortable.

Miroku started laughing at pointed at InuYasha, "I like this trick."

InuYasha glared daggers at the monk, "Shut up monk."

He then looked over at Adena, "Stupid witch. What did you do to me?"

InuYasha had been in mid leap to pounce on Shippo when Adena started chanting. Now he hung suspended in air, his body frozen in place except his head.

Shippo was rolling on the ground laughing and Kagome and Sango giggled softly. Even Sesshomaru let a small smirk of amusement pass over his features.

Adena smiled gently, "I'm sorry InuYasha. But like Kagome said. We don't have time for this."

InuYasha scowled and Kagome stepped up to him again, "What's going on InuYasha?" she whispered. "Why are you acting like this?"

InuYasha started to snarl a retort back but stopped. She was right. He hadn't acted like this in years.

"It's his demon blood" Sesshomaru said, his keen hearing picking up on their soft conversation.

"It is because of that blood he fights and wants to fight. No matter whom it is."

"So why aren't you like that Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru glared at him in distain, "I am full-blooded demon and have had many years to learn to control my blood. Demon blood and human blood were not meant to mix, so he is forever in conflict with himself."

Adena spoke softly and InuYasha crashed to the ground, "We must go after Jyrana and we must act swiftly. Once he has begun it were be difficult to stop him."

"Begun? What do you mean begun?" Sango asked.

"Now that he has the child and the jewel there is nothing stopping him from fulfilling the prophecy."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered slightly. He knew what prophecy the Whisperer was talking about.

"The Whisperer is right" he stated.

InuYasha blinked, "You're agreeing with someone?"

"I am not a fool like you half-breed. I can tell when someone speaks the truth."

Kagome clamped a hand over InuYasha's mouth, "You boys can fight later. Right now we have to rescue Rin."

"But how? We don't even know where Jyrana took her." Miroku pointed out.

"I do" Adena said softly, "But it will be difficult to get us there in time."

"Transport yourself like Jyrana did."

Adena raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, "I would Demon Lord, but like I said. It'll be difficult. Demons were not meant to travel this way."

Her face darkened slightly as she thought, "A slight burden but one that I may be able to overcome."

Sesshomaru looked offended at being referred to as "a slightly burden" but said nothing. They had wasted time enough and Rin needed them.

"Come closer" Adena instructed as she closed her eyes. Everyone but Sesshomaru crowed close and Adena opened one eyes, "I would think you could put your pride aside this once to save the young girl."

Sesshomaru glared and didn't move, "I know where you need to go. I will meet you there."

Sighing in exasperation Adena closed her eyes again and started chanting. Just as they were about to shimmer away her hand flashed out and snagged Sesshomaru's arm; pulling him into the group. Sesshomaru snarled and Adena laughed as they shimmered away.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes and sat up with a start. Rubbing her upper arm she lifted her sleeve to see dark bruises. "_Stupid bastard_"

Sliding off the bed she had been laying on Rin looked around taking in her surrounded. She knew she was in a castle. After being in Sesshomaru's for so long she could feel it the air. The room was a large bedroom, with a wall covered in mirror.

"Can we say vain?" Rin muttered as she looked at her reflection.

She looked like hell.

Blue jeans covered in mud and ripped at the knees; black T-shirt with holes everywhere and stained with grass. Her face was dirty and had various cuts. Rin touched her matted hair and sighed deeply, "_Thank God Linda can_'_t see me_. _She_'_d probably die of fright_."

Pulled a hair rubber band off of her wrist she grabbed her hair and pulled it out of her face; it full of mud, grass and dried blood.

Touching the back of her head Rin made a face as she rubbed the old blood away. "_Stupid bastard must have hit my head on something_."

"Idiot" she sighed aloud.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Rin looked into the mirror and saw Jyrana standing behind her at the door.

"Sleep well?"

Rin rolled her eyes and turned around, "Don't even try to be charming. I know what a snake you are, so cut the crap and leave me alone!"

Jyrana smirked, "Being in the other world really changed you. A lady of this time would never have spoken to harsh."

Rin frowned, "How do you know about where I cam from?"

"I told you Rin. I know everything about you."

Jyrana stopped and tilted his head, his eyes closed "Well, well, well. It looks like your friends have come after you after all."

He held out his hand and Rin was pulled into his grasp, "Now's as good as any to start."

He pulled her into the hallway and down a flight of stairs. Pausing halfway down he tilted his head again, but this time he frowned, "Damn. They have a Whisperer with them."

He pulled harder on Rin and dragged her up the stairs, "Come child. You're about to make history."

"And how's that?" Rin snarled.

"By bringing forth the greatest power this world has ever seen."

* * *

The group appeared outside a large castle and everyone but Sesshomaru and Adena fell down.

Sesshomaru glared at the Whisperer, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh you don't have to thank me. It was no problem." Adena said with a smirked.

"I have no need of your help. I would-"

"Well this isn't about you" Adena said quietly, "This is about a little girl in there that's about to lose her life. For something she doesn't even understand."

"How come you didn't shimmer us inside?" Miroku asked.

The four adults and Shippo finally got back on their feet.

"It was hard enough just to bring two demons along. Inside the castle would have been impossible. Be glad for what you got."

"We've got company!" InuYasha announced and drew his sword.

A dozen men came running out of the castle, waving swords and yelling.

"They are fools!" Sesshomaru snarled and drew his sword as well.

"No" Adena said, "They are under spell. Do not harm them InuYasha!"

InuYasha halted in middle stride and looked back, "W_HAT_?"

Adena walked past him, "It is not their fault. They should not be killed for something that is not their choice."

She held her hand out, palm flat and blew into it. The men suddenly stopped and fell to the ground.

Adena smiled but her eyes were sad, "Jyrana placed mind control over them. It was not their choice to attack."  
She turned back, "Come. We must get inside."

* * *

Jyrana growled and smashed his fist into a wall. "Damn it Adena. I did not count on you coming."

Suddenly he straightened and smiled evilly, "Nevertheless, I can still fight whom I chose to fight."

Rin watched from her spot in the corner. Her feet and hands were bound together by an unseen force again, and this time he bound her mouth. As Jyrana started to chant a dark aura started building around him and Rin felt fear creep into her heart.

* * *

Adena felt a stir in the air and she gasped softly, "No!"

Turning to the humans she focused on them and started chanting.

"Adena? What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly Sango vanished and Miroku cried out in alarm.

Adena's chants became louder and Kagome reached for Shippo's hand, "Shippo come and stand-" she disappeared.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.

Adena's voice now rang out loud and clear.

Miroku's staff fell to the ground as he vanished.

"What the hell is going on!" InuYasha snarled as he looked around.

"It gotta be Jyrana" Shippo said, his voice slightly trembling. "Adena must be trying to stop him, or else she would have said something by now.

Shippo was suddenly gone

InuYasha swore, "Well the chants aren't working!"

He dropped to one knee, holding his chest, "I…I can feel it. It's pulling me."

"Fight it InuYasha" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I'm trying damn it!"

"It must be harder for him to grab you because you are both human and demon. Use that to your advantage. Fight him!"

InuYasha's breath became ragged and he fell to the ground crying out in pain.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Adena's body was starting to shake. "_She_'_s blocking Jyrana_'_s hold on InuYasha_'_s demon half_."

InuYasha yelled out in agony.

Stepping behind Adena Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders he merged his demon aura with hers. Adena cried out dropping to the ground; InuYasha stopped yelling and vanished.

Adena looked up, "Why did you do that? I can't use demon energy! You made me lose hold of him!"

"No" Sesshomaru said coldly, "In holding part of him here, he was being ripped in half. _You_ were killing him."

Adena sighed deeply and looked at the castle, "It will be easier to get in now. I can shimmer and frankly you can just waltz in. But," she sighed again, "I can't tell if they're even in the castle. What if Jyrana put them elsewhere? We need to be together to fight Jyrana."

"I'm surprised to hear that from you Whisperer. Doubt? I didn't think you even knew the word."

Adena smiled slightly, "Are you trying to give me encouragement Dog Lord?"

"No" Sesshomaru said shortly, "I'm stating the facts."

"I'll give you another fact Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down into Adena's icy blue eyes.

"You need to come to terms with your feelings, _before_ you try to save Rin."

Sesshomaru growled, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me. I know everything, remember? I've seen how you treat that girl when you think no one is looking. It is those feelings and those feelings alone that will save her. Nothing else."

"I will not have this discussion with you." Sesshomaru snarled and turned away.

Adena sighed, "Fool" she murmured, "Arrogant and stubborn fool."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Thanks to Kagura134, hiddenstars, ilovesoccer899, JennyKim319, liley, k1ta.Ky0ko and HawkAngelXD for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: _TRUE LOVE_

Jyrana pulled Rin down a hallway and shoved her into another large bedroom.

She fell on her hands and knees and looked back up at Jyrana with a glare, "You could at least treat me somewhat nice. It is _my_ soul you're stealing."

"You will not live long. Why should I waste my energy on being 'nice' to you?"

Rin set her jaw, "I could still get saved!" she snapped.

"My dad-"

"Don't look to be save child" Jyrana sneered and pointed in front of Rin.

Rin looked up and gasped in horror.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo were all spread out across the floor.

Rin dropped to her parent's side and gently shook them, "That did you do?" Rin cried when she could not wake them.

"Did you kill them?" Tears threatened to fall from her dark eyes.

"Stop your sniveling child. They are not dead."

Rin let her head drop to InuYasha's chest and sighed in relief.

"But I must not allow them to interfere."

Three men appeared behind him, "I suggest you move child. They will not be gentle with you."

Rin tightened her grip on InuYasha's shirt, "No" she hissed, "I won't!"

Jyrana sighed and shook his head, "Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I first thought."

One of the men grabbed Rin by her upper arm and roughly dragged her away. He dropped Rin at Jyrana's feet and walked back over the group.

"Chain them up." Jyrana commanded, "And make sure you put those stronger chains on the one in red. He's part demon. He'll be stronger then the others."

Rin winced as she rubbed her arm and Jyrana chuckled, "I told you Rin. They will not be gentle. They have no thought to be.

Rin glared as the three men dragged the limp bodies over to the wall, "Why are they helping you?"

Jyrana laughed, "They have no choice."

Rin looked closely at their faces and felt her blood turn cold. Their eyes had a blank stare; soulless.

"They're my slaves and have no will to oppose me. In fact," Jyrana chuckled evilly, "They have no will at all."

Jyrana pulled Rin back up to her feet, "Well….time to go."

He started to lead her out of the room "It's too bad you won't get to say goodbye to your family Rin."

"You're not taking her anywhere!"

Jyrana looked over his shoulder, obviously surprised. "InuYasha…..Of course…I should have known you would wake up sooner then the others."

"Daddy" Rin whispered and InuYasha's eyes narrowed,

"Let her go you spineless coward."

"Hmm…I think not. You see InuYasha. This girl is the means by which I will become the most powerful being of all time."

InuYasha snorted, "You know how many times I've heard that speech? And not one of those guys was able to go through with it. If you want to strike fear into my heart, you should come up with better lines."

Jyrana held a hand to Rin's neck, "You want fear InuYasha? I can snap her neck in a second."

"You son of-"

"Don't test me InuYasha."

InuYasha growled softly but kept him mouth shut.

"Looks like Adena's attempts to save you helped block the effects of my chants." Jyrana mused.

Beside InuYasha, his companions were starting to wake.

"You're all waking earlier then expected." Jyrana announced to the newly awakened humans. "But no matter. You can't stop me, and now you can watch as your daughter is slowly drained of her life."

"Bastard" InuYasha snapped

Miroku tested his chains and Jyrana smirked in amusement, "You will find you cannot go far monk. Those chains cannot be broken my human hands."

"You coward!" InuYasha barked, "Afraid to fight us? So you chain us to a wall?"

Jyrana shrugged, "It was necessary. You should be thankful. You now have a front-row seat to the beginning of a new era. And you can thank this lovely creature here for it."

Jyrana gently stroked Rin's cheek and she jerked away.

Miroku and InuYasha both strained against the bounds, "You bastard!" Miroku yelled while InuYasha growled, "Don't touch her!"

All four were all cuffed at their ankles and wrists with an area of about three feet to move away from the wall and in between them.

Free and imprisoned in those few feet.

Jyrana smirked, "Sorry to leave you all hanging, but Rin and I do have a previously arranged engagement."

"Wait!" Kagome called, "You can't leave yet!"

"Where's my sword jackass?" InuYasha barked.

He understood Kagome's plea. She was stalling for time. Time so Adena and his brother to come and help.

"I had it put somewhere safe…away from _you_." Jyrana laughed, "But stalling for time will not help you."

He paused and tilted his head, "Though….it's not quite time yet…..And there's nothing I like better then basking in my glory, so I'll tell you my story."

"_Geez_…_this guy could really give Sesshomaru a run for his money in the arrogance department_" Rin thought sourly.

"9 years ago I began my quest to destroy the Whisperers. I discovered they were a weak and worthless people; much like humans. Depending on their emotions, and letting them rule their decisions. I no longer wished to be one of them so I was cast out and become a demon. I knew I could not kill the Whisperer without the Shikon Jewel, so like many others I set out to find it. It had been shattered and I heard of a strange girl, a reincarnated miko, and a hanyou were questing to put it back together; so I sat back and waited till it was completely again. Then I came for it."

"The dark cloud" Sango stated.

"Yes. The jewel was within my grasp…then that damn wolf demon warned you and you fled. And all hope of seeing the Jewel was gone. You came back but once again escaped; taking Rin with you. I then decided if I could not destroy the Whisperers, I would destroy everything they wanted to protect."

"But you didn't" Kagome said softly, "Because nothing changed in my time. What stopped you?"

"I wanted the Shikon Jewel!" Jyrana hissed. "And I discovered how to get it back. Why else would I bring Rin here?"

Rin looked shocked, "_Bring_ me here?"

"Of course. I'm the one who made you remember those things you weren't supposed to. The dreams? Flashes of memories? That was me."

"I-I-I don't understand" Rin dropped to her knees, "You did that?"

Jyrana laughed, "Did you really think your weak and useless mind had the strength to remember everything? Of course not. I needed you here, so I planted a desire to return inside your mind."

Rin just stared at him; stunned. He was the reason she had those dreams and hallucinations?

Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to thank him for bringing her home or hit him for making her so miserable for 8 years.

"Keh!" InuYasha growled, "Why make her so unhappy?"

"You should look in the mirror before pointing fingers about making her unhappy hanyou. You're the one that keep her locked away in a different world, lying to her about who she really was."

"That was different!" InuYasha growled, "We were protecting her. You're hurting her."

"If that helps you sleep at night InuYasha, keep on telling yourself that."

InuYasha snarled and tried to lung at Jyrana but of course was held back his chains.

Jyrana turned back to Rin, "And as for why I brought her here…as much as I hate to admit it. I need her."

Everyone looked at Jyrana in shock.

"You _need_ her?" Shippo finally spoke up.

"Yes."

"Why her?" Miroku asked angrily, "Why not some girl here? In this time? Why go through all this trouble?"

Jyrana sat down with a chuckle, "Humans. Never can figure the mystery out on your own, have to have everything explained to you. Well I guess I will tell you."

He took Rin's chin and tilted her head up to look at him, "There is a legend, one that speaks of a jewel of immeasurable powers."

"**Created from a warrior's sacrifice and lusted after in blood; **

**This jewel of power and beauty.**

**It will be given to a priestess fair and just; **

**To guard and protect.**

**Betrayed by a spell, will she and her love be; **

**Leaving this world in flames, the jewel and her soul will entwine. **

**Though years will past, it shall again roam over many lands and times. **

**Heaven bound and Hell damned shall seek it power; to become one with himself.**

**To one it will grant a wish; to another all power and supreme life.**

**Fallen glory shall seek out the innocent maiden; pure in heart and mind.**

**The child with her soul bound to one world and her body residing in another.**

**Only by her gentle hand can the true power be reveled."**

"And this is why you took Rin? Because you think she's the girl?" InuYasha cried incredulously.

"When I sense you returned 8 years ago I came again, but you left too quickly. And I noticed you held a child. After finding the scrolls with the legend, I knew who it spoke of. You would no longer be an innocent maiden Kagome, but Rin would. I used her memories as a way to make her rebel and seek out what she'd lost. And it brought her right back to me."

Miroku leaned over to Sango, "Well" he whispered, "At least we know Rin's still a vir-"

Sango slammed her elbow into his gut, "Don't even _think_ of finishing that sentence" she growled.

Miroku nodded, while wheezing slightly.

"So what now Jyrana?" InuYasha growled, "You just gonna keep up locked up in here and brag on about your marvelous plan or are you actually going to try to accomplish something?"

Jyrana looked at InuYasha thoughtfully, "Well…now that you mention it" he slugged InuYasha in the stomach and the half-demon coughed and spat up blood, "I have been waiting to do that."

"Daddy" Rin whimpered.

The door behind Jyrana opened, "It's time Jyrana" a low voice hissed.

Jyrana nodded and grabbed Rin by her upper arm, "Come my dear. It's time to go."

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all strained against their chains.

"Where are you taking her?" Sango demanded.

Jyrana looked back surprised, "Why, to release the power for the jewel of course." He looked around, "And I can't very well do it in here. It'd be too messy. The blood would get everywhere."

Kagome nearly fainted and InuYasha let out a roar, "NO! Get your hands _off _of her!"

Rin realizing what Jyrana was saying turned paled and struggled to get free.

Jyrana tighten his grip on her and drag her out of the room, fight with him every step of the way.

"No! Let me go!"

Sango held Kagome and Miroku strained against his ankle cuff while InuYasha just stood still, gently leaning against his chains and breathing heavily.

"MOM!" Rin's screams could be heard down the hall, "DADDY HELP ME!"

"Rin" InuYasha murmured, his eyes closed.

Miroku took one looked at him then gulp. Grabbing Sango's and Kagome's he pushed them as far away from InuYasha as they could get. Now standing close to Shippo, Sango looked at her husband, "What's going on?"

Miroku simply pointed to InuYasha. Purple lines were starting to appear on his face and an evil aura started to form around his body.

"He's changing" Kagome whispered.

The chains that held InuYasha to the wall started to creak and the wall trembled slightly. "_I have to get to Rin_, _but I can_'_t become a mindless killing machine_._ I have to control this_._ I can control this_. _I can_!"

With a roar unlike any of them had ever heard before InuYasha strained against the chains and they snapped like toothpicks. InuYasha fell to his knees; panting and trembling.

Kagome started to reach out to her husband but Miroku stopped her; InuYasha still had his full demon markings.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

InuYasha's head snapped up, his fangs bared.

Kagome didn't flinch, instead she slowly crawled back over to InuYasha, tears in her eyes, "InuYasha, please. This isn't who you want to be."

InuYasha growled as Kagome's hand came closer but he stopped suddenly as she touched his check, "Please. Come back to me InuYasha. I need you."

Kagome watched as his eyes softened and the markings left his face, "Oh Kagome" he whispered and gathered her up in his arms.

Sango smiled as she watched her friend but the smile froze as she held something on her butt.

"Baka!" she none too gently pushed Miroku over.

The monk sat up sputtering, "What's wrong Sango? We're married now and-"

Sango cut him off with a glare, "This is NOT the time Miroku and you know it!"

InuYasha easily broke the bindings that held his friends captive and they all stood.

"Guess Jyrana didn't expect you to get lose" Miroku commented as he looked at the chain that had just been on his ankle.

InuYasha shrugged, "Guess not. Come on; let's see if we can get out of here."

Kagome pulled on the door and almost fell on her butt when it swung open easily, "It's not lock?"

InuYasha frowned, "Jyrana's got something up his sleeve. He's not stupid."

No sooner where the words out of his mouth then three large cat-like demons turned the corner and growled at the group. InuYasha took the front and smirked while crackling his fingers, "Bring it on."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked slowly through the halls of the castle. It had been surprisingly easy to get in.

"MOM! DADDY HELP ME!"

Sesshomaru's walk turned to a run and he dashed up the stairs. Adena's suddenly shimmered in front of him, "Don't be rash Sesshomaru" she warned.

"Only through the purest action can evil be stopped."

Sesshomaru growled and walked right by her.

"Don't be a fool Sesshomaru!" Adena called after him "She will die if you go like this!"

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued following Rin's scent, "_She_'_ll die if I _don't_ go_."

* * *

Jyrana let Rin drop to the floor and stepped up to long stairway.

"My destiny…is about to come to pass." Jyrana breathed.

"Oh get over yourself!"

Jyrana looked over at Rin.

She glared, "My lord will stop you, and _kill_ you for kidnapping me."

Jyrana raised an eyebrow, "Oh he will? You're pretty confident. I wonder why you would have such faith in him. After all he did abandon you 8 years ago."

"Only to save me from you!" Rin snapped back.

Jyrana got right in her face and tilted his head, "I see" he said softly, "That's why your loyalties are so strong. You love him."

Rin flushed and she pulled her face back, "My loyalties are strong because he is my lord and brought me back from the dead years ago."

"Why are you so afraid to admit you love him?"

"My feelings for him are none of your business!"

"Ah. You do have feelings for him. I thought so."

Rin frowned and turned away.

In truth she wasn't sure how she felt about him. Love seemed too strong of a word, and yet nothing else seemed to fit. Did she love him? One who had eyes colder then ice and spoke harshly to everyone.

"_It was his eyes that brought you comfort as you grew up_. _And it was his voice that calmed you as a child_, _when your dreams turned to nightmares_."

Rin looked back up at Jyrana who was nearing the top of the stone steps, "_Am I in love with Sesshomaru_?"

* * *

Adena shimmered in front of InuYasha and held her hands up as the hanyou raised his claws, "Come quickly. Sesshomaru is already on Rin's trail."

InuYasha grunted and brushed back her. Stepping over the dead bodies of the three cat demons Shippo and InuYasha had kill, the rest of the group followed.

InuYasha suddenly stopped, causing Miroku and Shippo to run into him.

"Ow."

Shippo glared at InuYasha from his spot on the floor, "Why'd you stop?"

InuYasha's ears twitched and he turned to look at a door on his left, "Tetsusaiga's in there."

Kagome stood at his shoulder, "Are you sure?"

InuYasha nodded stiffly, "Positive. I can feel it."

Miroku reached over and tried the handle; the door swung open.

"Geez," Shippo muttered, "This guy is either really dumb, or really confident that we wouldn't escape."

Adena sighed slightly as the gang retrieved their weapons, "It is neither. He didn't want to waste is energy on placing a spell. His main focus is Rin and the jewel. Come. We must hurry now. He could have already begun!"

A low growl caught Sango's attention and she spun around, "More cat-demons" she called over her shoulder.

Miroku took a stance beside her, "You all go ahead. Sango and I can handle this."

InuYasha grunted his thanks and grabbed Kagome's arm, "Let's go. They've got it."

Kagome smiled at Sango before turning and running down the hall with InuYasha and Shippo.

"Don't stay on our account Adena" Miroku smiled, "This will be just like old times."

Adena nodded, "Take care."

Her voice echoed as she shimmered away.

Sango pulled out her katana, "I can't use my Hiraikotsu in these hallways."

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's arm and pulled her to him in a suddenly kiss.

"Miroku! Wha-"

"I love you Sango."

Sango blushed, "I love you too" she whispered.

He released her arm and took a battle stance beside her, "Always by your side."

* * *

Sesshomaru snarled in frustration as the wall in front of him. He knew Rin was behind it and he had no way of getting through. It was protected by some kind of barrier that not even Toukijin could break.

"Honestly. Sometimes you're a bull-headed as your brother." Adena appeared at his side.

"Don't compare me to that half breed." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Nice to see you too brother" InuYasha said dryly as he walked up with Kagome and Shippo.

Sesshomaru ignored him and looked at Adena, "How do we get through?"

Kagome suddenly whirled around and drew an arrow, "You better make it quick, we've got company!"

Adena touched the wall and closed her eyes. "Not all of us can" she said softly, "I can bend the barrier…but only enough for demons to get through."

She looked back at InuYasha, "You can go too…but it'll be painful at first."

Shippo looked over his shoulder, "What are you waiting for InuYasha!"

InuYasha growled at him then nodded at Adena, "Do it."

Adena turned back to the wall; placing her hands on it she closed her eyes and started a fast chant.

The wall started turning blue and went into a state of flux.

"NOW!" Adena cried.

Sesshomaru leaped forward without hesitation; InuYasha grabbed Shippo's arm and followed his brother.

Adena stepped back the wall returned to normal.

"_Good luck_"

She turned to stand beside Kagome as more demons started coming down the hallway.

Sighing deeply she smiled briefly, "Now…we fight."

She looked back at the wall, "It was your love that protected her before Dog Lord" she murmured, "Don't be afraid to let it again."

* * *

"_Interesting_" Jyrana mused to himself, "_The Western Lord is in love with a human_. _And the human I hold here with me no less_. _If she truly returns these feelings_…._no_. _I will sway her from them_. _If her soul if tainted with too much love it will not turn evil_."

Jyrana looked back at Rin "You don't have to try and hide your feelings from me Rin. I know everything about you, remember? And I know your heart. Your heart that has fallen for a demon. Funny how love works, sometimes without you even knowing it. But to fall in love with a demon" he shook his head, "Will only end in heartbreak. I don't think he love you as much as you want him too."

Rin held her chin high, "I never said I expected his love. I am his ward not his lover. But I know he will do anything to save me."

"Really? Then why wasn't he here with you family dear child? Do you honestly expect a demon lord to drop everything just because a human is in danger?"

Rin flinched slightly and Jyrana smiled inwardly.

"I am not just any human. He cares for me and has protected me before"

She held her high as she spoke up Jyrana could here a slight waver in her voice.

She was faltering. Doubting.

If she doubted enough, he could overcome her feelings.

"Then who do you think has claimed his love?"

She glared at him; "I don't think he loves anyone" she shot back.

"Oh my dear Rin…why would you say such a thing? He is here risking his life to save you. Though I never thought the son of the Great Dog Demon would lower himself so much as to rescue a _human_."

"My Lord Sesshomaru is a very valiant demon!" she snapped "He will not waver from his duties to protect me just because I'm a human!"

"He sent you away 8 years ago Rin."

Rin clenched her jaw and turned away.

Jyrana just laughed and stepped back. He had done all he needed. She was in doubt, and there was no way to change it.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed softly and looked around. Stretching out before him was a long and dark hallway with a high ceiling.

Hearing a loud thump, he turned to see Shippo and InuYasha lying in a heap behind him. Shippo quickly unscrambled their legs and stood.

Looking down he frowned in concern, "Are you okay InuYasha?"

InuYasha was holding his gut and breathing heavily.

"_That Whisperer wasn_'_t kidding when she said it would be painful_."

Grunting softly as he stood, InuYasha shook his head before Shippo could speak, "I'm fine" he gasped out. His face was deathly pale and his head was pounding like crazy.

"I'm fine" he repeated, "Let's just go and get Rin."

Sesshomaru suddenly tensed and put a hand to his chest. "_What_…_what is happening_?"

"We've got guests!"

Sesshomaru looked up to see hordes of men walking to them, all in a zombie like state.

InuYasha smirked and straighten as best he could, "Let's get going."

* * *

Jyrana dragged Rin up the stairs and across the catwalk. At the end there stood a large blue bubble. Jyrana took Rin's arm and thrust it into the orb and she screamed in pain.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Jyrana pulled Rin's arm out and she fell back into his arm; all her strength had left her. The orb started to spin and Jyrana grunted in satisfaction.

"I have given the Jewel a taste of your soul. That is why you are so weak. The faster the orb spins, to more of your soul it will take."

Rin's put a hand to her head as her vision started to blur.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered before her world went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru hesitated slightly as he felt the temperature drop.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" InuYasha shouted as he knocked another man out.

Sesshomaru shook his head and raise his arm as a man rushed at him. "Rin needs us now InuYasha. Stop wasting you and just kill them."

"But it's not their choice!" Shippo argued as he jumped out of the way of a sword.

"_We_ don't have a choice. Rin is going to die!"

InuYasha sighed deeply, "He's right Shippo. We have to save Rin."

Shippo started to shake his head then his shoulders just drooped.

"Okay" he whispered.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and InuYasha crackled his fingers.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru froze. The voice was faint but he'd recognize it anywhere.

"Rin" he whispered.

He placed his sword at his side again and ran down the hallways.

"Hey!" InuYasha shouted "Get back here!"

But Sesshomaru paid him no mind. He had to get to Rin.

"Figures" Shippo muttered before turning to a cluster of men.

"FOX FIRE!"

* * *

Sesshomaru finally reached a large door at the end of the hallway. He pushed but it wouldn't budge.

Backing up, he used his demon speed and ran at the door; he broke through it and burst into a cave.

On his left he saw a tall stone stairwell that led up to a catwalk which in turn stretched out to the middle of the cave. Sitting at the edge of the catwalk was a large spinning orb. Its lights and flashing colors lit the entire cave.

And beside the orb lay Rin's limp figure.

Sesshomaru growled and started for the stairwell.

"She was so sure you'd come"

Sesshomaru stopped and halfway turned to the shadows, "Jyrana" he snarled.

Jyrana stepped out with a smirked;" You're becoming quite a bothersome demon Dog Lord."

Sesshomaru growled, his fangs gleaming in the light.

"Don't bare you teeth at me Dog. I am not afraid of you. The child isn't either. Which brings up the question….why do you protect her?"

Toukijin was quickly drawn, "Why do you care?"

Jyrana laughed and drew his own sword, "I see. It is because you don't know yourself."

Their swords clashed, "Perhaps she is sense of duty?"

Sesshomaru stepped back and blocked.

"Or maybe a favor to your brother."

Sesshomaru snarled and pushed Jyrana back forcefully.

He did a back flip and landed gracefully, "No" he crossed his arms and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "No I do not believe it is any of those."

He suddenly rushed at Sesshomaru; the sound of their swords echoed throughout the cave.

"I think" Jyrana said in a harsh whisper, "That you, great Dog Lord, are in love with her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly then went back to their cold state.

"You are mad"

Jyrana chuckled and leaped up above Sesshomaru's head on to a ledge, "Yes. So I've been told."

"You can't enter that orb. It will kill you."

Jyrana held up his arm to show a deep cut, "It has tasted of my blood. I will not be harmed."

He leaped up to Rin's side and picked the girl up, "And now…I will begin my quest."

* * *

Sango leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. It had been too long since she had been in a fight for her life. The adrenaline rush was exhilarating and exhausting and she could no longer stand. Looking down at her hands, she realized she was trembling as well.

"Sango?"

Sango's head snapped up, "Yes Miroku?"

"Are you alright?"

Sango crawled over to her husband's form that was sprawled out on the floor. Leaning over him she smiled, "Yes. I am fine. And you?"

Miroku winced and shrugged, "I-I- don't know dearest. Hold me in your arms."

Sango felt fear seize her heart at his words, "_Was he wounded and I didn_'_t see_?"

Sango gently held his upper body in her arms, "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Miroku breathed deeply, "I just-I just wanted to say…."

"He's dying!" Sango's mind screamed and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Will you give me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango nearly choked as she felt his hand rubbing her.

"MIROKU!"

Sango none to gently shoved him away and he fell to the floor laughing, "Oh my dear Sango. I couldn't resist. You see-"

He stopped when he saw the tears in Sango's eyes. Immediately he sobered, "I'm sorry Sango."

He held up his arms, "I am uninjured. See?"

Sango reached over and took hold of her Hiraikotsu. Miroku gulped and smiled nervously, "_Well_…._so much for being unharmed_.

"Now Sango dear, it was just a joke."

SLAM.

* * *

Kagome pulled back her bow string and let another arrow fly.

"You are quite a skilled marksmen." Adena said softly as she put up a barrier to let Kagome rest.

Kagome sighed deeply as she sat down, "When we returned home, I kept practicing" she shrugged, "I guess a part of me always hoped I could one day return here."

Adena smiled, "With Jyrana gone, you will be able to."

"No. No we can't. Rin can't come back here."

"And why is that?"

"This isn't her home. Besides if she stays she'll be with Sesshomaru."

Adena raised an eyebrow, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes!"

Kagome sighed and looked away, "I guess. I just can't stand the thought of leaving her here. Even with Jyrana gone it's too dangerous."

Kagome nodded her head firmly, "Yes. When Jyrana is gone, we _all_ are going home."

Adena shook her head and Kagome stood and grabbed her bow again, "You forget Kagome."

She dropped the barrier, "This _is_ her home."

* * *

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, leaped up the steps after Jyrana.

Jyrana turned, "You are starting to test my patience!"

"Like I care!" Sesshomaru snapped, he took a step closer and Jyrana pulled Rin close, "You're too late Sesshomaru, the girl is dead and there is nothing you can do about it! Even your sword will not be able to wake her again; for I have taken her soul!"

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil and his eyes turned red, "You will die!" he snarled and lunged at the demon. Jyrana just laughed and held up a hand; a barrier stopped Sesshomaru cold.

"Why are you so angry Sesshomaru?" Jyrana taunted, "Did this girl mean something to you? I thought you called me mad for suggesting such a thing."

With an angry roar Sesshomaru slashed at the barrier with Toukijin; it had no effect.

Tensaiga pulsed at Sesshomaru side.

"There is nothing you can do Dog Demon, this barrier is not one of this earth."

Without a second thought Sesshomaru dropped Toukijin and drew his father's sword

"_Tensaiga_, _you saved Rin_'_s life once before_. _Now I asked you to do it again_."

"You're making a fool out of yourself Sesshomaru! Don't waste-" Jyrana cut off with a gasp as Sesshomaru thrust Tensaiga into the barrier and broke through.

"No! Not possible!" Jyrana snarled as his barrier fell.

Sesshomaru jumped and gasped Jyrana's neck, "I'll kill you for hurting her" he snarled.

Jyrana held a hand over Rin's heart, "Release me Sesshomaru, or I'll destroy her heart."

"She is already dead!"

"No! Not yet. Her body is in a flux, so I can use her soul to break the spell in the jewel. She is not dead."

Jyrana's eyes narrowed, "But she will be if I destroy her heart. Let me go."

"If you do that, your spell won't work."

"I have enough of her soul. It will take longer without all of her soul, but I can manage. Lease me."

Sesshomaru growled but loosened his grip and let Jyrana step back.

"I'm surprised Sesshomaru, you let a human girl decided you fate. I must say I never expected that from you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

The large orb behind them was spinning so fast it appeared to be standing still.

Jyrana grinned, "That's my queue. Wait here Sesshomaru and you can see first hand the true power of the Shikon jewel."

Jyrana turned and started to enter the orb, Rin still lying limp in his arms.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru hissed, "You can't take her in there; she'll die."

Jyrana smirked, "I know. You really are a fool Sesshomaru. She was going to die either way."

Sesshomaru lunged forward to grab Jyrana but instead caught Rin's arm.

She shivered.

Jyrana was half way into the orb when he felt Rin shiver.

Looking down he frowned, "_What_? _How did she move_?"

He saw Sesshomaru's hold on her and laughed bitterly, "Still trying to save her Sesshomaru? You're too late. Just let her go!"

"_**Only through the purest action can evil be stopped."**_

Adena's voice echoed through Sesshomaru's mind.

"Rin" he whispered,

Jyrana drew his sword and stabbed Sesshomaru in the arm, causing him to release his hold on Rin.

"She's mine!" Jyrana yelled with an evil smile before jumping into the orb.

InuYasha and Shippo burst into the room just as Jyrana jumped.

"N_O_!"

* * *

InuYasha and Shippo ran down the hall, not even pausing to fight the zombies.

"You think Sesshomaru got to her in time?"

InuYasha growled, "He better have. Running off like that!"

They reached a large door and tried to push it open.

"Don't have time!" InuYasha snarled.

"Try your Tetsusaiga."

InuYasha backed up and pulled out his sword. Transforming it he focused on the door, "WIND SCAR!"

The door burst open and the door rushed inside; just in time to see Sesshomaru fall back and Jyrana jump into a large orb.

InuYasha fell to his knees, "N_O_!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the orb, not bothering with the blood that was seeping through his sleeve.

"_Rin_"

Jyrana stood in the middle, his face looking upward and Rin still in his arms.

"_Rin_…_don_'_t give up_. _Fight him_."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shippo grabbed InuYasha's arm to keep him from coming up the steps. Sesshomaru could also see tears in the hanyou's eyes.

The colors from the orb became brighter.

Rin scream filled the air.

Inside, Sesshomaru could see Jyrana's aura becoming stronger while Rin's was rapidly weakening.

Though her body still lay still, her scream of terror surrounded him.

She was sacred.

She was in pain.

She was dying.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "_Don_'_t die Rin_. _You have to fight against him_. _You_'_re strong. Fight him_!"

"Please Rin" Sesshomaru whispered, "I need you."

* * *

His heart skipped a beat; then two beat together.

* * *

Rin's eyes flew up.

Jyrana opened his eyes when he felt his power flow slow down.

He gasped when he saw Rin looking back up at him, "How the hell?"

Rin slowly sat up and looked over at Jyrana, "You can't kill me" she whispered and pushed herself away. Jyrana stumbled as Rin landed gracefully on her feet.

"How the hell did you wake up?" Jyrana snarled."

"Someone woke up her heart"

Adena appeared next to Rin, "You are fighting against something that can't be beat Jyrana."

Jyrana's lips curled into a sneer, "And what's that?"

"Love."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in awe as Rin suddenly stood and faced Jyrana; her aura starting to glow brightly again.

"How?"

"Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha and Shippo came running across the catwalk.

"What the hell happened?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't know. But Rin's alive."

"We have to help her." InuYasha said and started forward.

"Stop fool!" Sesshomaru snapped and grabbed InuYasha's arm, "Not even a full demon can enter; you'll be killed."

"Why?"

"That's the pure power of the Shikon Jewel. Jyrana can pass through because it's been tainted with his blood.

"Then how come Rin's okay?"

* * *

"In your eager to gain power Jyrana, you forgot to read the rest of the prophecy."

Rin looked at Adena, "There's more?"

"Yes"

"And how would you know that Whisperer?" Jyrana snarled.

"Because it was a Whisperer who made the prophecy."

Rin looked back and forth between Jyrana and Adena, "It was? What did the rest say?"

Jyrana glared as Adena recited the prophecy.

"**Created from a warrior's sacrifice and lusted after in blood; **

**This jewel of power and beauty.**

**It will be given to a priestess fair and just; **

**To guard and protect.**

**Betrayed by a spell, will she and her love be; **

**Leaving this world in flames, the jewel and her soul will entwine. **

**Though years will past, it shall again roam over many lands and times. **

**Heaven bound and Hell damned shall seek it power; to become one with himself.**

**To one it will grant a wish; to another all power and supreme life.**

**Fallen glory shall seek out the innocent maiden; pure in heart and mind.**

**The child with her soul bound to one world and her body residing in another.**

**Only by her gentle hand can the true power be reveled."**

Adena held up a hand, "Figures you would stop there Jyrana, but that was not the ending."

"**Only with the truest intentions and words from the heart,**

**Can the dark hold be broken; and life restored to the one who lost."**

"There is no love!" Jyrana snarled.

"That's where you're wrong" Adena whispered.

"It was declared…not moment ago."

She nodded so Sesshomaru, "You cannot win Jyrana."

Jyrana face twisted into a sneer, "We'll see about that!"

He jumped at Rin just as Adena place her hand on the child's back,

"_You have the power to stop him Rin_._ Now I have given you the knowledge to wield that power_."

Rin gasped as bursts of energy suddenly rushed through her body.

Jyrana stepped back as Rin's body began to glow, "What have to done?" he snarled

Rin closed her eyes; every sense, every thought was on fire. But it did not burn. Instead it brought her peace.

"_Use it_."

Rin's eyes snapped opened and she leveled Jyrana with a gaze so beautiful and so terrifying it would have brought the angels of heaven to their knees.

She stepped towards Jyrana, her hands raised.

"I will not cower before a human!" he spat and raised his own hands.

Light and darkness clashed and sent the colors of the orb into a frenzy.

* * *

InuYasha bit his lips so hard he drew blood, "What's going on?"

Rin and Jyrana now stood hand to hand, dark and light energy crackling around them.

Adena suddenly appeared next to them, "This is her fight."

InuYasha fell over and Shippo yelped, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I thought only demon's could pass through" Sesshomaru said coolly.

Adena nodded, "Yes, I am not truly here; just a projection of myself."

"You left Kagome alone?" InuYasha barked.

"No. Sango and Miroku have arrived."

"What's happening with Rin?" Shippo asked.

"Rin is a very powerful being, even though she is a human. She has the power to defeat Jyrana. But now I gave her the knowledge."

Shippo's eyes widened, "But…I thought humans couldn't handle all knowledge."

"They can't…I must release it from her once Jyrana is defeated."

"You mean if he's defeated." InuYasha muttered sourly.

Adena looked straight at Sesshomaru, "This is why I told you, you must understand your feelings before you came to her."

"If I waited any longer, she would be dead."

"And if you do not stay true and strong to your feelings, she will die anyways!"

Adena placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, "Her life is tied to you love."

She shimmered away, "Never forget that."

* * *

Rin closed her eyes, "_What did Adena mean I have the power_? _I_'_m just a human_. _How am I doing this_?"

Rin saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye.

It was Sesshomaru.

Jyrana laughed, "You are weakening child. Give it up! That demon lord's love will never save you."

"Sesshomaru" Rin breathed.

And in that instant; she knew.

"Love is the most powerful weapon of all Jyrana" Rin whispered.

Jyrana gasped as Rin's energy began to over take his.

"It can destroy what can't be seen."

Jyrana fell back from Rin's touch.

"All fears and doubts are taken away."

The power that Jyrana had taken from the Jewel started to slip from his body.

"It brings up comfort when sad."

Jyrana's cried of pain filled the air as his body began to disengage into dust.

"It can take evil away."

Rin fell to her knees and started at the pile of ashes before her.

"Rin"

Rin looked up to see Adena standing beside her,

"It was strange. I didn't realize….. Love was all…that was need to destroy him. In all honestly I didn't really even know I was in love…until Jyrana said something."

Adena smiled, "Sometimes….even as powerful as love is…it needs a little nudge to get going."

Adena placed a hand on Rin's head, "Just remember Rin. Time can never change true love."

Rin gasped softly as she felt the rush of energy get pulled from her body.

"What is meant to be; will always find a way to be."

Rin closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Please, Let Me Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Thanks to Killshea Kavani, ilovesoccer899, JennyKim319, hiddenstars for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: _PLEASE, LET ME STAY_

The orb suddenly disappeared and Sesshomaru rushed to Rin's side. InuYasha and Shippo right behind him.

Sesshomaru knelt next to Rin and gently touched her face. Shippo and InuYasha crowded over his shoulder, "Is she alright?" Shippo whispered.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said softly.

Rin's eyelids fluttered then slowly opened.

Seeing Sesshomaru's face she smiled, "My lord!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru froze but then very slowly hugged her back.

"I'm glad to see you are alright Rin."

Rin pulled back, "Thank you for coming for me."

She looked at Shippo and InuYasha, "All of you."

Sesshomaru helped her stand and InuYasha felt her forehead, "She seems to be alright. We better get her to Adena….the real one, and make sure."

Rin leaned against Sesshomaru and they all walked back across the catwalk. After they had climbed down the stairs Rin stumbled slightly and Sesshomaru tighten his grip around her waist, "Are you alright?"

Rin nodded slowly, "Yeah, just a little…"

Sesshomaru swept her up in his arm she lost conciseness; InuYasha glared but said nothing and lead the way out.

* * *

As they left the castle InuYasha explained what happened to the ones who had to stay behind.

Adena just nodded and smiled, "I saw it. I was very proud of her."

She turned her attention to Sesshomaru "What will you do now Dog Demon?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who lay in his arm, "It would be best for us to return to my castle. Once Rin is well, you can decide what to do" he added to InuYasha.

"We should tell everyone here." Sango spoke up, "People should know that they can live out in the open without fear now."

Kagome nodded her agreement.

Adena looked thoughtful, "Why don't we all go and help out the villagers. Except Sesshomaru and Rin, they can go to his castle till she is well. Is this acceptable?"

InuYasha growled slightly but nodded and Kagome just shrugged. She knew Rin would rather wake up in Sesshomaru's castle then anywhere else.

Adena smiled, "Good. Now everyone come closer please. They will be easier now that I have one less demon."

She closing her eyes she began to chant, soon the group shimmered away; leaving Sesshomaru alone with Rin. Sighing deeply Sesshomaru turned westward and headed for his castle.

* * *

A week had past and Rin was finally back to her usual self. Running out of her room she went in search of Sesshomaru. She found her other companion instead.

Rin grabbed Jaken and spun him around, "Oh Master Jaken! I'm home and I remember! I'm home!"

When Rin finally set the poor imp down he was so dizzy he couldn't stand up and is eyes were swirling around and around.

"Yes you silly girl!" he finally managed to say. "I know this. Who do you think as been bringing your food to your room everyday?"

Rin frowned, "I just happy. You should be happy too!"

Jaken just shook his head and muttered about stupid humans. "The lord wishes to speak to you right away."

Rin ran down the hallway to Sesshomaru's door. Pausing to knock, she listened carefully for his soft voice.

"Come in."

Pushing with all her might Rin slipped in and walked over to the desk, "You wish to see me?"

Sesshomaru didn't look up, "It's time for you to return to you family."

Rin felt her heart drop, "W_hat_?" she gasped.

Sesshomaru looked up, "Does this Sesshomaru need to repeat himself?"

"I think you do because I thought I heard you say I had to go back."

"You heard correctly."

"But why?"

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back. He knew she'd be upset, but it was hitting him harder then he thought. Pushing back from his desk he walked over to the window.

"_I should_'_ve kept my distance while she rested_. _If I had stayed away_, _this would be easier_…_for both of us_."

But he couldn't tear himself away. As she slept he watched over her, pondering on what a beautiful woman she had become, and what Adena had said.

"_Love_?"

Every time Rin awoke Sesshomaru was there by her side, watching her.

She was slightly surprised but happy to see him there and that he continued to spend so much time with her.

Rin then began to wonder if what Adena had said was true.

Was Sesshomaru in love with her?

Over the week she had become more comfortable with him and his attitude, but she still spoke her mind and made it clear just because she remembered who she was didn't mean she was going to forget everything else.

Now he was pushing her away, making her leave. Again.

Rin stepped up to him; he tensed as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Why do you want me to leave? I thought you cared about me."

Sesshomaru brought her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "You do something to me Rin."

He gently brushed his hand against her face, "Something I don't understand. I never could. Ever since I sent you with Kagome, I felt a strange ache."

Rin smiled sweetly; this cold-hearted demon felt for her, missed her when she was gone.

Sesshomaru paused, he seemed to be conflicted on what to say. If he should say what he was thinking.

"I missed you" Rin whispered. "Everyday I thought about you….till I couldn't remember who I was missing."

Sesshomaru suddenly shook his head and pulled away.

"My Lord?"

Sesshomaru turned back, his face hard again, "We must not discuss this Rin. You must leave."

Rin frowned, "_He has more mood swings then a pregnant woman_!"

"No! Don't do this!"

She grabbed his arm, "Don't you dare shut me out now!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he snarled, "You dare to speak to me in this manner? To your lord?"

Rin stepped up to him and placed her hands on either side of his face, "Why do you do this?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened but Rin could see it was not in anger but in an attempt to keep control.

"Why do you push me away?"

Sesshomaru growled, "I need no one."

"But _I_ need you."

"Not any more. You have a family."

"It's not the same! What are you afraid of?"

"I fear nothing!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Rin's eyes filled with tears, "Please, let me stay."

It took every ouch of Sesshomaru's self-restraint to keep him from reaching out and touching her face.

But he didn't. He just looked at her with cold eyes then turned and walked out of the room.

Rin dropped to the ground sobs, racking her body; but Sesshomaru's step never faltered. He just kept a steady pace; that for once didn't match the beat of his heart.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Thanks to AmberEyezBright, k1ta.Ky0ko, HawkAngelXD, LadyRinUchiha, JennyKim319 and hiddenstars for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: _RETURNING HOME_

Kagome stood outside her makeshift hut and stared at the forest. It'd been over a week and she was starting to worry that Sesshomaru wouldn't bring Rin back.

InuYasha, Shippo and Miroku had rounded up the men of the nearby caves to cut wood and start new huts. Sango and Kagome gathered the woman to hunt for food and seeds to start planting. While Adena tended after the children.

They had all been hard and the village was starting to look decent.

Adena come to Kagome's side, "Stop worrying Kagome. She's safe with him. That Dog Lord would rather lose another limb then let her be hurt."

Kagome sighed, "I know….but it's not her safety I'm worried about" she looked at the Whisperer, "What if he doesn't bring her back?"

Adena smiled, "Would that be so bad?"

Kagome looked at her in shock, "Are you serious? It's not safe for her here!"

"Why? Everything that threatened her and lead up to you taking her with you all those years has been destroyed. She's belongs here Kagome, this is her home. This is where she was born. This time, not yours."

Kagome sighed deeply and turned back to the forest. She knew Adena was right; she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

Over the years Kagome had come to love Rin as if she really were her own daughter, her first born child. The thought of leaving her behind was painfully, yet Kagome knew, deep down, it was the right thing.

"She….she can choose" she murmured before going back inside.

* * *

Rin walked as slow as she could, dragging her feet every step of the way. She tried to keep her tears from falling, but was failing miserably.

"_What_'_s wrong with me_?" she scolded herself, "_I was fine before I meet him_."

"_But that was when you didn_'_t remember him_. _And you didn_'_t know you loved him_."

"_Love_? _I_'_ve known the guy for like a month and a half_, _how can I call this love_?"

"_It was what destroyed Jyrana wasn_'_t it_? _Your love_? _It brought you back from the edge of death_."

"_But why_?"

Sesshomaru watched Rin out of the corner of his eye. Just as she was having an inner battle, Sesshomaru was at war with his own feelings. But he pushed them aside; ignoring the yelling, annoying voice in his head that sounded a lot like Adena.

Rin's steps were so slow it would take them days to get to the well. Sesshomaru almost told her to hurry but changed his mind. Rin was already crushed Sesshomaru was making her leave; to imply he wanted her gone faster would only hurt her more. And besides, he wanted to spend every last minute he could in her company.

* * *

InuYasha lifted his head and sniffed the air. Growling slightly he ran over to his and Kagome's hut and stuck his head in, "Sesshomaru and Rin are coming."

Sango and Kagome scrambled to their feet and rushed outside. They waited at the end of the village and soon Sesshomaru come into the clear; Rin was right behind him with head down and her arms crossed over her chest.

InuYasha frowned, "What's wrong with Rin?"

Kagome ran up to Rin and threw her arms around her; praying Rin shouldn't shy away from her.

She didn't.

Rin put her arms around Kagome and started sobbing into her shoulder, "Oh momma."

InuYasha got right in Sesshomaru's face, "What did you do to her!" he demanded.

"I told her she could not stay with me. And it has brought her distress." Sesshomaru said with a cold face, but inside he was aching for making Rin hurt.

"Humph" InuYasha growled and touched Kagome's shoulder, "Take her inside and let's pack our things."

He glared at Sesshomaru, "It's time to go home."

* * *

Several hours later after the gang said goodbye to the villagers and packed whatever belongings they had, they stood at the well to say their last goodbyes.

Adena had already left them at the village, saying her work was done.

Sango handed Shippo her Hiraikotsu with a sad smile, "Who knows" she whispered, "Maybe we can all come back again someday."

"Why can't you all stay here? Or come and visit?" Shippo said softly

Kagome looked around and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Shippo, but…it's just better if we stay in our time. We all have lives there. And the Jewel has to be put away, to protect everyone." She glanced at Rin who was standing with InuYasha, her head resting on his shoulder, "It's just for the best. Please understand."  
Shippo gave her a hug, "I do. I'm just going to miss you so much."

Tear sprang into Kagome's eyes, "We'll miss you too. But I'm glad we got to say goodbye this time."

Miroku gave Shippo his staff and InuYasha looked down at his sword, "I can use it now, maybe I should take it with me."

Kagome laughed, "And who are you going to protect us against? The mailman?"

Everyone chuckled and even Rin managed a small smile.

"Are you still here?"

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru walking to them slowly.

InuYasha snarled, "Why are you here? Don't you have some demons to intimidate?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I have come to make sure you leave with Rin."

Rin flinched.

InuYasha tightened his grip on her, "Leave Sesshomaru, can't you see your only hurting Rin?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered over to Rin's face. She looked miserable.

"This is for the best" he said softly.

Rin suddenly threw her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and buried her face in his chest. "I just want to say goodbye" she whispered.

She pulled a silver bracelet off her wrist, "And to give you this."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow when he recognized it as the one he had found on the floor of the well house. As soon as they found Rin he gave it back; knowing it was very special to her.

Sesshomaru didn't move and so Rin pulled his hand out and placed the silver in his palm.

"Don't forget me""

She turned and walked back to her family.

InuYasha approached his brother, "I have one question."

"And what is that?"

"Why are you making her leave? It's obvious you have feelings for her. Is it because she's a human? Or something else?"

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze on him, "It has nothing to do with her being human" he said softly, "I protected her as a child, she has no need for that protection now."

InuYasha frowned "_That_'_s what you think_."

"You can't pass through without the Shikon Jewel or Kagome's miko powers" InuYasha said looking at his brother, "Rin won't be able to come back on her own."

Sesshomaru nodded stiffly, "Good."

Everyone grabbed their things and InuYasha tightly gripped his sword; watching his brother closely.

"Let's go" Kagome said and they all jumped into the well.

The last image Sesshomaru had of Rin; was her tear-streaked face.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back to his castle. It would have been more efficient to ride his cloud, but he wanted to walk, just as he had always done with Rin.

When he finally reached the castle, Jaken came running out, "You have returned my lord!" he cried. "Has the girl returned to her world?"

"Yes"

"I'm am glad sir! She was such a loud creature and-"

"Jaken, be quite."

Jaken shut his mouth and Sesshomaru walked past him "And Jaken"

"Yes milord?" the imp squeaked.

"Do not speak of her again."

"Yes milord."

Sesshomaru went up to his room and sat down at his desk. Looking down he realized he still held the silver bracelet in his hand.

"**_Don't forget me"_**

With a roar that was not of this world, Sesshomaru threw the trinket across the room and slammed his fist down on his desk.

* * *

Rin walked numbly through her house. She was home, and yet it felt so foreign.

She let her backpack drop to the floor and fell down on her bed. Sighing deeply she tried to check the tears again.

"This is getting so dumb!" she cried aloud and covered her face with her hands, "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you're in love"

Rin sat up quickly, "Adena?"

Adena sat down on Rin's bed and smiled, "It hurts when you are taken from the one you love, even if you don't truly realize you love him."

"I don't want to love him!" Rin cried, "It hurts too much."

"Don't push it away Rin. Embrace it!"

"Why? He doesn't even want me! Why am I falling in love with something I can not have?"

"Rin….were you happy before?"

Rin sniffed and whipped her tears away, "Yeah."

"Completely?"

She hesitated, "I….No. Not exactly" she whispered, "I always felt like I was missing a part of me."

"Unless you were at the Tree."

Rin's eyes widened, "That was him?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

Love is a powerful thing Rin; you found that out when Jyrana was destroyed. It will conquer any thing you throw at it, as long as you do not fear it."

"So I have to live my life; in love with someone who's not even in my time?"

"Time can never change true love. What is meant to be; will always find a way to be."

"You said that…after Jyrana died."

"Yes" Adena whispered "You've heard it. Now believe it."

A door slammed downstairs and jerked Rin awake.

"_I was dreaming_?"

"Rin!"

Yanna and Kit came running into her room and jumped on her, "You're home. You're home. You're home!" they shouted.

Rin laughed and gave them each a hug, "Hey guys. I missed you too."

"Linda's been looking all over for you. She's really not happy that you haven't called" Yanna said with a smile.

Rin groaned and rolled her eyes.

Explaining her absence to Linda would be interesting.

"Okay, out you go. I need to get dressed."

She shooed them out and locked the door. Grabbing her towels she went into the bathroom to take a long and hot shower and wash everything away; dirt, blood and hopefully the pains of a broken heart.

* * *

Some time later Rin walked into her room and over to her dresser; looking at her mirror she sighed.

Most of her injuries had healed. Only a deep cut over her right eyebrow and a light green bruise on her chin gave away what she'd been through.

Pulling on a pair of jean cut offs and a T-shirt when made her way downstairs to find some food.

She had he head stuck in the refrigerator when someone yelled her name. Jumping slightly she hit her head on the door and swore softly.

"You're back!"

Rin had barely turned around before Linda wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"Hey Linda" Rin muttered.

Linda pulled back, "'Hey Linda'? You've been gone for like two months, without letting me know you were leaving and all I get is a 'Hey Linda'?"

Rin half smiled, "Miss me?"

"Yes!" Linda yelled.

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh…I uh…"

"She was visiting family out of town" InuYasha walked into the kitchen, a baseball cap pulled over his head.

Linda's eyes widened, "InuYasha! Your hair!"

InuYasha grumbled under his breath as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Yeah…I decided to sport a new look. Did it while when we went to get Rin."

Rin chuckled slightly and shook her head, "Looking for something Dad?"

"Ramen."

Rin reached behind her and handed him a bowl.

He flashed a smile, "Thanks honey."

Linda's eyes became even larger, "Do you have FANGS?"

InuYasha's smile quickly disappeared, "No" he mumbled through closed lips.

Rin just rolled her eyes and dragged Linda up to her room. "Don't even ask."

* * *

InuYasha went up to his room and found Kagome sitting on the bed, drying her hair, "How are you feeling?" he asked with a mouthful of ramen.

Kagome glared but then she giggled, "How did Linda take your new look?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Let's not talk about that."

He sat cross legged on the bed behind her and watched her brush her hair.

"Did we do that right thing?" Kagome finally whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome turned to look at him, "Should we have left her there? I mean, it was where she was born."

"Where would she go Kagome?"

"As much as I hate to say it…but Ses-"

InuYasha shook his head, "He sent her away. He thinks she's safer here then there. If we let her go back, he'll just drop her right back in the well again."

Kagome sighed and scooted to sit next to him. Placing her head on his chest and sighed, "I just wish it didn't have to hurt her so much."

InuYasha put the ramen down and wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know. Me too."

* * *

"You're coming to school tomorrow right?"

Rin looked up from her school books, "What's today?"

"Wednesday"

"Oh."

She glanced down at her book and groaned inwardly. She had missed so much in school.

"I dunno Linda. I was gone for a while. And I didn't take my books with me."

Linda's jaw dropped, "Rin! Why not!"

Rin wanted to blurt out, "Your try lugging a backpack full of heavy books across the Feudal Era. With demons chasing you and crazy half-fallen beings trying to steal your soul; they're not exactly the most ideal accommodations!"

Instead she just sighed and shrugged, "I didn't think about."

Linda rolled her eyes and took the book from Rin's lap. "Well then we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Rin smiled half-heartedly and pulled out her notebook.

* * *

The Dog Demon stood at his window stared out into the night sky. Growling to himself he turned and left the room. With his shadow gone, the moonlight reflected on the silver lying on the floor.**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Time Can Never Change True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

I also don't own the song "Everyheart"

**A/N: Thanks to JennyKim319 for your review!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: _TIME CAN NEVER CHANGE TRUE LOVE_

Outside the Western Lord's castle two women stood on a hilltop.

Adena looked up at her elder, "Are you sure?"

Kora nodded; her face serious. "If Jyrana returns….then we can never send him to hell again."

Adena felt her heart speed up, "How do we stop that?" she asked softly.

"We can't"

Kora pointed to the castle, "Only he can."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced restlessly around his castle. It'd been weeks since Rin and the others had returned to their world.

He missed Rin terribly.

He stopped and looked at her garden, still dead from lack of care.

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the glass and thought back on their last words.

"_**Why do you push me away?"**_

_**Sesshomaru growled, "I need no one."**_

"_**But I need you."**_

"_**Not any more. You have a family."**_

_**It's not the same! What are you afraid of?"**_

"_**I fear nothing!" Sesshomaru snapped.**_

_**Rin's eyes filled with tears, "Please let me stay."**_

_**Sesshomaru growled loudly and slammed his fist into the wall.**_

"_**No! I need no one! I fear nothing!"**_

He spun around and his eyes caught sight of something silver on the floor. Bending down he realized it was Rin's charm bracelet. The one she told she cherished above anything else; and the one she gave to him.

"_**Don't forget me"**_

Holding it in his hand Sesshomaru breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Would it really be so bad to have her here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and he spun around growling, "Damn it Adena! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Adena, for once, was not smiling, "Why did you send her away?"

Sesshomaru snarled and walked over to his desk, "I do not have to explain my actions to you!"

Adena appeared in front of his desk and slammed her hands down, "Damn it Sesshomaru! Why do you have to be so stupidly stubborn?"

Sesshomaru blinked. He's never heard of a Whisperer losing her tempter before.

"What's done it done. I will not go back and change it."

"You do not understand what is at stake here!"

"Why's it so important to you anyways?" he sneered.

Adena breathed deeply, "Don't you try to change this around Dog Demon. Answer my question, why did you send her away?"

Sesshomaru's face sent cold, "She's not safe here."

"How? Jyrana's destroyed; the Dark Cloud is no longer a threat. What is there here that _you_ can't protect her from?"

Sesshomaru glared before looking down and reading the scroll in front of him.

Adena smirked, "You. You're the one thing she can't be protected from."

Sesshomaru didn't look up, "You're the all knowing one, why are you asking me?"

"So you can figure it out!" Adena snapped "And stop being such a blockhead."

Sesshomaru glanced up, "I have nothing to 'figure out'. I sent her away, it's done. Do not bring it up again."

He picked up a pen and started to write.

Adena sighed and sat down in a chair, "You love her."

Sesshomaru's pen snapped in half and Adena snickered.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and picked up another pen, "Leave Whisperer, I do not want to hear any more of your foolish rants."

He's voice was cold but Adena could sense it was not so hard. Her work was done.

She stood "Fine. I'll leave. But I have one thing to say first."

She walked around and stood right next to Sesshomaru, "Look at me."

"Will you go away?"

"Yes, if you look at me and listen for a minutes."

Reluctantly Sesshomaru lifted his head; his golden eyes meeting her icy blue ones.

"You, Son of the Great Dog Demon InuTaisho, are a great demon yourself. You have always wished to be the most powerful and most feared demon of all time. Greater then you father could ever be. But you will never achieve your goal in the way you had set out. You may be very powerful and feared, but it will never be enough."

She paused and Sesshomaru frowned, "And why is that?"

"If one has nothing to lose, he is reckless and does not think clearly. If one has something, or someone to love. He becomes the greatest force the three worlds have ever seen."

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned back to his papers.

"You need her Sesshomaru."

"I need no one."

"How else do you think Jyrana was defeated?"

_**Jyrana held Rin close, "You're too late Sesshomaru, the girl is dead and there is nothing you can do about it! Even your sword will not be able to wake her again; for I have taken her soul!"**_

_**Sesshomaru felt his blood boil and his eyes turned red, "You will die!" he snarled and lunged at the demon. Jyrana just laughed and held up a hand; a barrier stopped Sesshomaru cold. **_

"_**Why are you so angry Sesshomaru?" Jyrana taunted, "Did this girl mean something to you?"**_

_**Sesshomaru lunged forward to grab Jyrana but instead caught Rin's arm.**_

_**She shivered.**_

_**Jyrana, now half way into the orb, looked down at Rin and frowned, "What? How did she move?" **_

_**He saw Sesshomaru's hold on her and frowned, "Still trying to save her Sesshomaru? You're too late. Just let her go!"**_

_**She was dying.**_

"_**Please Rin" Sesshomaru whispered, "I need you."**_

_**His heart skipped a beat; then two beat together. **_

"It was your love for Rin that spared her life, and finally killed Jyrana."

Adena stepped back and fade away, "Don't lose her again."

Sesshomaru went back to his scrolls but couldn't concentrate. All he could see was Rin's face when the orb disappeared and left her alone.

"_**My lord!" Rin threw her arms around Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru froze but then very slowly hugged her back.**_

"_Love makes you weak_. _Look_ _what happened to your father_" Sesshomaru's mind sneered.

"_He died_, _protecting someone he loved_. _Was he a fool or a great demon_?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"_A fool_. _You are stronger alone_."

"No" Sesshomaru spoke aloud this time, "I'm not."

* * *

Rin sighed deeply as she looked up at the blackboard. She was back in school again. Linda had helped her cram and now she was just about caught up with everyone else.

She sighed again.

Linda looked over when she heard Rin sigh.

Again.

She'd been back for a few weeks and Linda had yet to see her smile a genuine smile. She didn't seem happy anymore. She'd changed in other ways too. She was quieter than before, and now stood up for herself without hesitation. She also had this look in her eye; fearless yet in pain.

Linda frowned when she saw tears brimming in Rin's eyes. "_What_'_s going on with her_?"

Rin closed her eyes and counted to 10. Whenever she thought back about everything that'd happened, she'd think about Sesshomaru and that brought tears to her eyes.

"_Why couldn_'_t I stay with him_? _There_'_s nothing in the Feudal Era that he can_'_t protect me from_, _or is it because I_'_m grown up now and he doesn_'_t think I need him anymore_?"

Rin bit her lip but a tear still escaped and fell on her book.

**Tell me now, how many tears do I shed? ****Every Heart would become gentle once again**

**If everyone can express the things they feel inside. ****Every heart can be fully satisfied to its content**

Sesshomaru ran swiftly through the forest. He had to find her.

Here he was, calling his father the fool for dying for love. And yet he was the one that refused to _live_ with love.

Using his demon speed he reached the well in no time. Pausing at the side he looked down, wondering how it worked.

Remembering InuYasha just jumped in; the demon lord did just that and landed at the bottom. Looking up he could see he was still in Feudal Japan.

"Damn" he muttered.

"_**You can't pass through without the Shikon Jewel or Kagome's miko powers" InuYasha said looking at his brother, "She won't be able to come back on her own." **_

_**Sesshomaru nodded stiffly, "Good."**_

"Damn!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Rin was gone. Gone for good and he'd never see her again.

"No!"

Sesshomaru pounded his fist on the walls of the well. "No! You cannot take her! I won't let her go again!"

His heart skipped a beat..

**I was frightened by the darkness in the never ending night. So I prayed to the distant million stars**

Rin gasped and her head shot up. Linda looked at her curiously but Rin paid her no mind, "_What was that_? _I felt_…_a strange_…_like_ _my heart skipped a beat_."

Rin raised her hand, "May I go to the nurse?"

Her teacher nodded, "Do you need someone to go with you?"

"No" Rin stood, "I'm just not feeling well. I can make it."

Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked to the front of the classroom and quickly left.

As she walked down the hallway Rin wondered on why she was feeling so strange.

It couldn't be because of Jyrana, he was dead.

She and Sesshomaru killed him.

"_With our love_."

Rin took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She would never see Sesshomaru again and she tried to make herself just forget him. But she couldn't.

She loved him; and that thought brought tears to her eyes again.

**In the endless time that keeps repeating itself we search for the love that raises our hearts up.**

**Just because we felt that we needed to be strong we look up at the hearts shining in the dark night sky**

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, "I let her leave once, to save her life. I can't do that again. She's not in danger now! Leave her with me!"

**Smiling, we meet here walking hand and hand ****Every heart has a way of stepping towards its dreams **

**Sorrow has no effect on what we feel and think ****Every heart now has a chance to shine when it flies**

Rin held her chest; her heart jumped again, "_What_…_what is happening to me_?"

Rin stopped cold in the middle of the hallway, "Sesshomaru" she breathed.

**Someday soon our souls will reach each other over the distance. We will finally show it is the time**

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the wood, "Please…" he whispered, "I need her."

**In the endless time that keeps repeating itself ****We search for the answers of why we're living here today **

**We go through the nighttime laughing side by side ****Both of us are mourning, yet we find the strength to carry on**

Rin turned and flew down the hallway at a dead run. Teachers poked their heads out at the loud noise but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

**Memories of everything have settled ****This is such a warm place to be **

**The stars separate us from the future ****We have always been so brilliant**

**So shine.**

Finally arriving at the shrine, Rin took two steps at a time and raced across the courtyard to the old well house. Kagome and Sango had just gotten home and saw her run by.

"Rin?" Kagome called, "What's wrong?"

Rin didn't answer.

Reaching the doors to the old building Rin ripped them open and stopped short.

There, at the top of the stairs, with a demeanor as cold as ever, stood the great dog demon Sesshomaru.

Rin's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him.

Who moved first didn't register in either of their minds. He reached out at the exact same time as she did, bringing her right to his chest. Holding each other close, no words were spoken but everything was said.

Slightly pulling back Sesshomaru looked down into Rin's eyes; his golden orbs mixing with her chocolate ones.

**In the endless time that keeps repeating itself ****We search for the love that raises our hearts up **

**Just because we felt that we needed to be strong ****We look up at the hearts shining in the dark night sky**

Looking at her face he wanted to kiss her; he needed to; and he did.

* * *

"_Time can never change true love_. _What is meant to be_; _will always find a way to be_."

-_**Adena**_


	26. Because Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Thanks to Ryo-yasha, Nevaeh Azalea, Killshea Kavani, URnotIM, HawkAngelXD, zodiac1805, liley, TE0loVes0Inu, Ryo-Truesdale, ilovesoccer899, Kagura134, hiddenstars, JennyKim319, szaugglaughs and LCES for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: _BECAUSE OF_ _LOVE_

Rin felt as if she was in a dream. Sesshomaru pulled back from their kiss and leaned his forehead against her. "I had to come find you" he whispered.

Rin bit her lip, "I'm glad you did."

They broke apart when someone gasped behind them. Turning around Rin saw her mother and Sango staring them with eyes larger then planets and jaws hanging. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Rin smiled nervously, "Hi momma."

* * *

Miroku and InuYasha where inside fixing the light fixture in the kitchen when Kagome and Sango came marching in; with Rin and Sesshomaru right behind them. 

InuYasha, who had the misfortune to be up on the ladder, crashed to the floor when he saw his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" he snarled, "How the hell did you get here?"

"I quite miss you as well, little brother" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?"

"I am in love with Rin"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

InuYasha shook a screw driver at him, "You already had you chance and you blew it!"

Rin stepped between the two brothers, "No fighting!" she said firmly and directed Sesshomaru to the kitchen table.

InuYasha turned on Kagome, "Who brought him here?"

Kagome shrugged, "I think….he brought himself."

"_HOW_?"

"Really InuYasha" Sesshomaru interjected, "You're acting as though you're still a child."

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, "Think about it. This is just _weird_! You want to date your niece! That's messed up!"

Sesshomaru didn't even blink, "And you're married to the reincarnation of your last girlfriend who tried to murder you. Your wife is 150 years younger then you and technically isn't even born yet in your time. Don't talk to me about messed up"

InuYasha clamped his mouth shut and growled.

The doorbell rang and Kagome left to answer it shaking her head.

A woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes stood on the porch step.

The women smiled when she saw Kagome, "Oh good. I'm so glad you all got back safely."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Do I-"

"Rachel!" Rin came up from behind Kagome and gave the woman a hug.

"Oh Rin. Thank God you're alright."

Kagome held up a hand, "Uh…what's going on?"

Rin smiled, "Rachel is Linda's sister. She's a psychologist."

"I see."

"Actually" Rachel said slowly "I'm a little more then that."

Rin titled her head, "What are you talking about?"

"I know where you're really from. And I'm the one that helped you get back through the well" she said in a rush.

Kagome's eye widened, "How did you-"

"A dear friend of mine told me. I think you know her. Her name is Adena."

* * *

InuYasha watched at Rachel suspiciously. 

Kagome had practically dragged the women into the kitchen and announced she knew Adena.

Now he sat at the table with Kagome on his left, Rin on his right. The woman called Rachel across from him and his blasted brother on the other side of Rin. Sango and Miroku stood leaning against the counter; eager to hear what Rachel had to say

InuYasha put a hand to his head and took a deep breath. It was just too much.

First Sesshomaru showed up claiming he was in love with Rin. Then some women popped in and said she knew Adena. With that thrown in his lap, he couldn't fix the light in the kitchen. And to top it all off; he hadn't had any coffee.

"So, you _know_ Adena?"

Rachel laughed softly, "I'm sure this comes as quite a shock."

Rin nodded numbly.

"MOM!" Kit suddenly screamed from upstairs, "YANNA TOOK MY DOLL!"

Kagome started to get up but Rin stopped her, "I'll take care of it."

She got up and walked out.

As soon as she was out of the room InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru.

"First," he said darkly, "We need to discuss something."

He waved his hand casually at Rachel, "You can tell your story in a minute."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in amusement as InuYasha literally dragged Sesshomaru into the living room.

Everyone else crowed in the doorway.

Pushing the demon down on the couch InuYasha stood before him, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Sesshomaru" he growled.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Everyone including Sesshomaru fell over.

"What!"

InuYasha didn't budge, "I want to know what your intentions are with my daughter" he repeated firmly.

Kagome would have started giggling if it weren't for the fact InuYasha was indeed serious.

But over all, the situation was rather comical.

InuYasha stood over his older brother, trying to look intimidating as he interrogated him about dating his adopted daughter. While Sesshomaru just sat on the couch, pushing himself as far away as he could get from InuYasha, and looking very much like a teenage boy meeting his girlfriend's father for the first time.

Sango stifled a laugh and had to leave the room.

Miroku suddenly appeared at InuYasha's side and got right in Sesshomaru's face. "I would like to know how long you plan on keeping her out at night. Also where you'll be going and who with."

Kagome rolled her eyes and had to follow Sango into the kitchen, coughing wildly.

"Why should I have to explain my actions to you?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged glance.

"IF YOU WANNA DATE HER; YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH US!"

Sesshomaru blinked in shock.

"What are you doing!" Grandfather cried as he burst into the room.

"I can't believe you two!" he shook a finger at Miroku and InuYasha "How could you even think of doing this" he pointed to Sesshomaru, "WITHOUT ME!"

Sesshomaru sweat-dropped.

Miroku and InuYasha grinned evilly, "Welcome aboard!"

All three men stared at Sesshomaru intensely and he felt like squirming; but of course he didn't.

"How can he date her?" Grandfather muttered to his two colleagues "He doesn't even have a Social Security number"

"Forget his Social Security number" InuYasha shook his head, "He's like 800 years older then her. Isn't that illegal?"

"DADDY!"

The three men looked up to see Rin standing in the doorway, shock and panic in her eyes.

"What are you _doing_?"

Miroku and Grandfather started whistled innocently then bolted out of the room.

"Cowards" InuYasha muttered before turning to Rin, "Uh, we were just talking to Sesshomaru. Seeing as we're going to see more of him I thought-"

"I believe the term the monk used was 'interrogation'."

InuYasha scratched the back of his head nervously, "Heh…"

Rin just rolled her eyes and sat next to Sesshomaru; he greeted her with a slight smile and took her hand.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen" Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh, why?"

"'Cause they're all cowards" InuYasha growled and walked over to the kitchen; sticking his head in he shouted.

"RIN'S BACK. EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW."

Kagome glared, "InuYasha….."

InuYasha gulped and ducked back into the living room.

* * *

Rachel watch in amusement as everyone filed into the room. Kagome and InuYasha sat on the couch with Gramps. Miroku in the armed chair with Sango on his lap and Rin and Sesshomaru were seated comfortably on the love seat. **(There's some irony…..)** InuYasha started to go over to the smaller couch but Kagome grabbed one of his ears and pulled him back. 

Yelping slightly he glared at his wife and rubbed his ear, but made no more attempts to separate Rin and Sesshomaru.

Rachel chuckled slightly and leaned forward in her chair.

"I guess you're all ready for an explanation to what happened. And why I know everything."

Kagome nodded for everyone.

"Adena…is my great-grandmother."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor. Sesshomaru's included.

"You're a Whisperer?" Rin asked softly

"Not…exactly. You see….as time wore on after your battle with Jyrana, people began to change. They became more corrupt and greedy for power. It became too dangerous for Whisperers to walk among them. But we still wanted to help. So we adapted. We started to mingle with humans, and married. After about 200 years of this…we stopped conceiving on our own. And become more human like. We age, just as you do, and only the oldest retain all knowledge. Not all of our children know what heritage they come from, but all have an inner desire to help those in need. Though some do not embrace it as well as others; most have dedicated their lives to helping people."

"Is Linda a Whisperer?" Rin asked; her voice still as soft.

"Linda is like me. But she does not know what she is. She is not yet of age."

Rin leaned back and led it all sink in.

"You said you helped Rin go back through the well." Kagome said, "How?"

"Well. I didn't do anything directly. You see, when you came here with the jewel; Jyrana lost his chance to destroy us. So instead he became hell-bent on destroying humans. The Whisperers couldn't allow that to happen, so we made it possible for him to find the prophecy that told of the power the jewel held; knowing he was a greedy creature and would pursue it. We hoped that in his mad quest to obtain ultimate power, he be distracted and we would have time to make a defense; for ourselves and for humans. We have been watching your family because of your connection to the Jewel, but we did not understand Jyrana's involvement; until Linda brought Rin to me. I then knew you were the child Jyrana was searching for and the only means by which we could destroy him. I had to get you back to the Feudal Era."

"You mean you knowingly sent her into danger?" InuYasha asked.

"It was a calculated risk; we do not regret taking it. If we had not acted, Jyrana would have destroyed Rin's mind. His involvement with her memories was killing her."

Rin shivered and leaned farther into Sesshomaru.

"Once you had returned to the Feudal Era it was imperative that you be kept away from Jyrana; that was why Adena found you. She had to make sure you two had strong enough feelings for each to win against Jyrana. You, of course, made it difficult. Both of you. Rin was always running away and Sesshomaru refused to admit his feelings."

Rin smiled while Sesshomaru just scoffed and shook his head.

"But you came through, which we will be eternally grateful for."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, "I still don't understand why Adena was so angry with me for sending Rin away."

Rachel laughed, "Would you believe me if I said she just likes a happy ending?"

"No."

Rachel chuckled and nodded, "Yes. She was angry. Because you were pushing away the one thing in life you truly needed. But, a more selfish reason played part as well. If you were to let Rin go, it would have reversed the effect your love had in Jyrana's defeat. He was killed by the power of true love. If you pushed Rin away, that bond would be broken."

"And Jyrana would have come back?" Rin whispered.

"Yes."

Rin snuggled in closer to Sesshomaru and trying to absorb everything Rachel was saying. The fate of the world had rested on her shoulders and her love for Sesshomaru; and she didn't even know it till it was all over.

"I have a question" InuYasha announced loudly.

Rachel turned to him "Yes?"

"Why the hell is Sesshomaru here?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome jabbed him in the ribs but he paid her no mind.

Rachel nodded her head slowly, "You mean, how he came through the well."

"Yeah. I thought it was Kagome's miko powers or the Shikon Jewel that made it possible to travel through the well. How was Sesshomaru able to come through?"

"Love" Rachel said simply.

Everyone fell over.

"Love!" InuYasha stuttered, "How the hell does _love_ fit into this?"

"The Shikon Jewel was made from the Priestess Midoriko's battle with demons long ago. Good and evil locked forever in a war within that stone. It was made from her desire to protect those threatened by the demons. It was made by love. And that love continued throughout time. It was Kikyo's love and her want to protect the jewel that made her burn it with her body. Once the jewel was complete again, it was InuYasha's love for Kagome that made him decided to become human. It was her love to her friends that enabled Kagome to bring you all to the Modern Era. When Rin returned to the Feudal Era; it was the jewel _and_ her unknown love for Sesshomaru that made it possible for her to go through the well. It was your love for Rin that brought you back there again. It was because of InuYasha's love for his family that gave him the power to break the spell and turned back into a hanyou."

Rachel turned to Rin, who was held tightly in Sesshomaru's arm, "It was your love for each other that made it possible to defeat Jyrana. For only true and pure love can defeat such a dark evil. And it was Sesshomaru's love for Rin that made it so he could travel through the well."

No one spoke for several minutes; each lost in their own thoughts of what Rachel had just told them.

InuYasha suddenly turned to Sesshomaru, "So…Sesshomaru. You still haven't answered my question."

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and Miroku chuckled. "Way to change the subject InuYasha."

"Hush!" InuYasha barked, "I wanna hear his answer."

"My intentions InuYasha" Sesshomaru said slowly, "Are to take Rin back with me, if she wishes it, as my mate."

Rin's face lit up and she threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, "Of course I wish it!"

"But she just got back here!" InuYasha protested.

If they heard him, they gave no indication as Sesshomaru captured Rin's mouth with his in a sweet kiss.

InuYasha threw up his hands, "I'm not even going to _try_ and stop you. My head can't take this anymore."

Kagome smiled and laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder, "As if you want to stop them InuYasha."

She laughed softly "As if you want to."

* * *

Kagome stood at the sink washes dishes. Rachel had left an hour ago. Sango was upstairs playing with the children. Miroku had run to the store and InuYasha and Gramps were outside arguing about what color to paint the shed. 

Kagome stopped the water and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. Walking over to the window she looked out to the Tree of Ages and saw Rin and Sesshomaru sitting under it. Both looking more content the Kagome ever remembered seeing them.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

Kagome turned around to see Sango leaning against the doorframe, "Oh, I was just watching Rin and Sesshomaru. I almost can't believe that's the same guy that used to try and kill us every chance he got."

Sango chuckled, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

She frowned, "They're going back, aren't they?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. Sesshomaru could never live here. And beside, it _is_ where Rin is truly from."

"So you have no problem with her going with him?"

"No."

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked softly, "What changed you mind about Rin being with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome smiled, "When I saw that he was willing to do anything for her. He came through the well, to the Modern Era, just to tell her he loved her. And confessed his feelings in front of everyone no less"

Kagome looked back out the window at the two, "How could I not let her go?"

* * *

Rin sighed deeply and laid her head back against the tree. 

"Are you sure you wish to return with me Rin?"

Rin lifted her head and looked at Sesshomaru, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"You seem to like it here."

"It was my home for 8 years. But as much as I love this place…I never truly felt at home."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I belong with you."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, "And I with you."

* * *

Rin slowly walked down the stairs and took in all her surroundings. It would be the last time she saw them; for quite a while anyways. 

"Hey Rin" Souta greeted as he past by her with a box.

Kagome and InuYasha decided they would return to the Feudal Era as well with their family. In light of InuYasha' recent appearance, it seemed the best thing to do. Miroku and Sango hesitated then agreed to return as well. Kaede declined, saying she was too old to move to a different time again. So now Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Grandfather and Kaede were moving back into the shrine, and Souta would takeover as primary caretaker.

Rin reached up and grasped the locket that hung from her neck. It was a gift from Linda and held pictures of both girls inside. Linda cried when Rin told her she was leaving, but said Rachel had explained it all to her and she understood.

Picking up her backpack, Rin swung it over her shoulder and went out to the well. Kagome had already taken Miroku, Sango and their children over and was just climbing out of the well as Rin approached.

She smiled breathlessly, "I forgot what a pain it was getting out of there."

Rin giggled and gave Kagome a hug, "Thank you"

"For what?"

Rin looked serious, "For taking such good care of me. For being me here; I understand now you did it to protect me. And thank you for letting me go."

Kagome smiled and hugged her again, "You're welcome."

"Are we going to have to endure these petty human emotions for the rest of our lives?"

Sesshomaru's cold voice spoke up behind them.

Rin frowned, "Emotions are not petty! And why are you in such a gloomy mood?"

Sesshomaru took her hand and helped her get up on the well wall.

"Here" he said shortly, "InuYasha wants us to go through with the Jewel"

Rin placed her hands on her hips, "Don't you start it!"

"Start what?"

"You know what! You're going all 'cold and icy demon dude' on me."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Rin, we do no have the time for this. Jump in."

"No."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"I'm no going anywhere with you unless you can ask nicely. Don't think just because I love you I'm going to let you push me-argh!"

Sesshomaru simply lifted his hand and pushed her into the well.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Uh…Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, with the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"Did you see her face!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin's voice carried up, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU JERK. HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME!"

Sesshomaru started laughing and he hopped up, "See you there" he called to his brother as InuYasha walked in.

Kagome turned to InuYasha and he frowned at her face, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kagome just shook her head slowly,

"I-I just saw the strangest thing"

"What?"

"You're brother. Grinning."

InuYasha's eyebrows shot up, "He was _what_?"

"And he laughed. Not one of his creepy I'm-about-to-kill-you-all-and-enjoy-every-second-of-it laughs; it was a real laugh"

Kagome shuttered, "Never mind. It _was_ creepy!"

InuYasha laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "My dear, I do believe Hell just froze over."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and sat back in his chair. 

He and Rin had returned to the castle several weeks ago and Jaken greeted them loudly.

That night Sesshomaru took Rin to his room and made her his; in body, heart and soul.

A small tap brought him out of his thoughts and he mumbled a response. Rin slipped in and walked over to him. Sitting on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

"How was your visit with you family?"

Rin half shrugged but didn't answer.

Sesshomaru tired again, "Did Yanna and Kit enjoy your gifts?"

Another shrug and more silence.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly; Rin was hardly quite; unless she was ill, very tired or greatly bothered by something.

He tried one more time.

"Are they going to come for dinner again?"

This time she hardly moved.

Sesshomaru pulled back and tilted her face up to his, "Rin" he said softly, "What's going on?"

Tears filled Rin's dark eyes and she turned her head away.

Sesshomaru immediately ruled out illness and fatigue.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what bothers you.

Rin shook her head slightly and moved to get off his lap but he held her firmly in place.

"Tell me."

Rin looked up to his handsome face, "Why do you hate InuYasha?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru was surprised. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

"Why do you ask such questions Rin? I have not done anything to my brother since we have all returned. Nor have I had any desire to."

"Is it because he was a hanyou?"

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, "It was…in the beginning."

Rin pulled herself free from his grasp and walked over to the window.

"But I do not harbor the same feelings now. It is more a tolerance then a hate."

Rin covered her face with her hands and started to cry harshly.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her; thoroughly confused now.

"Rin, what is-"

He stopped and sniffed the air. There was another scent but barely detectable. It was very similar to his own. And Rin's.

This thought stopped Sesshomaru cold.

"_A pup_. _Rin is with child_. _With my child_. _My pup_."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed deeply; now understanding Rin's suddenly questions about his brother.

Pulling Rin close with his arm Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear, "Don't be afraid Rin. I will not hate our child."

Rin turned her face up to him; her tears reflecting the moonlight.

"You promise?" she whispered.

"This Sesshomaru promises. I will love you, and our pup. No matter what."

Rin sighed in relief and put her arms around him, "I love you."

Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down then lay next to her and held her in his arms, "I love you too" he murmured before closing his eyes.

_And thus ends the tale of the Great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru and the human girl Rin Higurashi_._ Separated by fear and united by love_;_ three simple words from their lips_, _saved all they knew_.

"_I need you_."

**

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! **

**Also thanks to those who posted a review! (I hope I got everyone! Lol)**

AmberEyezBright

Anime-chick-4eva

Arya du Jedi

Aya-heart-tooya

Bewittching

BlackRainWillFall,

blackXheart

brat-always-by-day-and-night

ESKKTTRAN

Haku is the name

HawkAngelXD

He Didn't Love Me

hiddenstars

hinata's reincarnation

ilovesoccer899

InuDstories

InuKa and Siane

JennyKim319

k1ta.Ky0ko

Kagura134

Kappa Ookami

Killshea Kavani

Kitty the suicidal maniac

LadyRinUchiha

latafmodginkianp1618

LCES

liley

Manwathiel

Nevaeh Azalea

restria,

Ryo-Truesdale

Ryo-yasha

SesshomaruDogdemon

Sesshoamru's 4eva

Seshylover

Seto's Dragon Girl

ShakeDogShake

Sugardandy

szaugglaughs

TE0loVes0Inu

URnotIM

Winterflower

Yasha-Luver22

Youkai99Angel

zodiac1805


End file.
